A Wrinkle in the Pattern
by jediryu
Summary: A young man of Earth is given the opportunity to claim a legacy he didn't know he had in the first place. What will it be? Read and find out. Reviews wanted please.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: _

_All Star Wars characters and references in this story are the exclusive property of Lucasfilm and George Lucas himself. Any Street Fighter references are the exclusive property of Capcom and any Fatal Fury references are the exclusive property of SNK. I do not own them, I am just borrowing them for a little while so please don't sue._

_Due to a lack of official information, the military rank structure I used for this story is a hybrid of the Rogue Squadron books and my own naval experience._

_While I tried to stay within the established timeline for this fiction it will go into AU or Alternate Universe where the NJO books never happened._

**A Wrinkle in the Pattern**

**By**

**jediryu ©**

**Preface**

**Recording Starts**

Who am I? Who I was is unimportant to my story if you will listen to it. Who I am now is what I would like to speak of. The path that I have traveled is mostly one of self-discovery. On my path I found beauty, danger, high points and low ones. Most of all, I found choices. So many, many choices. To quote an old friend, "Twilight is upon me and soon, night must fall. That is the way of things, the way of the Force."

I intentionally choose these words because they fit my situation exactly. Although I was born on Earth, I will not die there. My chapter is ending but someday my son will add his and his sons and daughters not yet born yet will add theirs.

That is the way of things, the way of the Force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It all began one day in the mountains of my native Washington State. I was on a camping trip by myself. The weather had been mostly pleasant until that day. The day I found the key to my path. Or maybe I should say, the day the key to my path found me.

That day found me sitting in my tent meditating. I had been a martial artist for several years and meditation had become an old friend of mine. I was in my tent that day due to pouring rain. I was only vaguely aware of the passing of time in my meditative state of mind so I didn't notice when the rain had stopped or that the sun had come out and was drying everything off.

When I emerged from my meditation, was when I saw the change in weather. I got out of my tent and started to stretch and loosen up for some shadow boxing. I regularly went to the mountains to train. Striving to merge mind, body and spirit into one being was then and is now, a never-ending pursuit.

As I fought my imaginary opponents, something at the corner of my eye caught my attention. I stopped what I was doing and stared. At first I thought it was a deer just beyond the tree line stopping to 'watch the human'. The shape took a step forward and the silhouette of a human being, maybe six feet tall, weighing around 200lbs more or less took shape.

For a moment, an image of a newspaper headline came to my minds' eye: "LOCAL MAN DISSAPPEARS IN MOUNTAINS."

Make no mistake, though I was then and am now, a student of the martial arts and was considered by many to be both skilled and strong, I am only human. I can still be outnumbered or surprised though it is harder to do.

I decided to take the initiative. Going to my car, which was parked nearby, I opened the trunk and withdrew my katana sword. I had found my sword quite by accident in Japan a few years before. Through a friend of my Sensei, my martial arts teacher, I had gone to Japan to train at the source of many of the acknowledged martial arts of the world. As I tucked my sword into my belt and tied it down, the memories came forth . . .

It was while taking a tour in a recently discovered samurai tomb; I had fallen through a rotten spot in the wooden floor and found myself in the tomb itself. From the light spilling down into the hole I had fallen through, I could see that this samurai, whoever it had been had been buried lying in state on a stone platform instead of cremation as was the norm of feudal Japan.

He lay in full armor with his sword across his chest clutched in skeletal hands. The archeologist in charge of the site, a man by the name of Tsune, lowered himself down by rope and saw what I saw. He seemed very happy at this turn of events and said as much though my mastery of the Japanese language was rudimentary at best.

Looking at the armored corpse, snapping pictures with a digital camera specially modified for archeological work, Tsune saw a small piece of wood on top of what had been the samurai's abdomen. Gently sweeping the dust away with a soft brush, I could see words written into the wood itself. Tsune translated and said in only slightly accented English: "To the roñin who finds me, my sword is his."

Tsune, always the archeologist first turned to me and said: "Far be it for me to ignore the last wish of the honored dead but until this dig is complete, I can't comply." I said: "Of course I understand Tsune-san. Do your research first and if your supervisor agrees, I can be found through my Sensei."

One year later, Tsune paid me a visit back in the states. He met me at the dojo which had become like a second home to me. I had been an assistant instructor for some time and as I finished one class and prepared for the next, he walked out upon the floor with a long object, wrapped in silk and presented it to me. He said: "I'm very glad to finally be able to give this to you."

I took the wrapped object from him and opened it to see the sword that had been in the corpse's hands. Tsune spoke: "I urge you though to destroy that cursed thing in your hands, for it is an evil blade. I had it authenticated by three of the oldest sword makers of Japan. Each one verified it to be a genuine Muramasa blade."

I too had heard the stories of the Muramasa blades. That each blade while an outstanding piece of craftsmanship, had inherited some of the insanity of its maker. Because of this, any owner of such evil work died an especially gruesome death within a year of acquiring it.

I had also heard of a possible route to salvation. I had to keep the sword with me for an entire day and night. Where I went, it did. If, after the day and night had passed, I felt fine, that meant that the sword had accepted me as its master, if I was rejected, I would feel an uncontrollable urge to kill someone.

I bowed in thanks to Tsune and said: "Thank you for the concern my friend, but I think I will keep it. Remember, I wasn't raised in your belief system. I think this sword and I will get along just fine." Tsune bowed in acknowledgement and said: "So be it on your head my friend." He left then and I kept the sword with me for an entire day and night.

That I am here now telling my story, should tell you that the sword accepted me as its master and except for one separation, we have been together ever since.

**Chapter 2**

As I held my sword in my hand and the memories of its acquisition faded, I performed some simple kata, or training forms. After sheathing my blade, I saw that the man-shape was still there, just beyond the tree line. I called out: "Hello there. Don't be afraid. I won't harm you so long as you don't try to harm me." The silhouette stood there. I decided to ignore it and went back to my kata for a time.

When I finished my third kata of the set, I looked again to see that the silhouette hadn't moved. I decided to take the initiative and started walking towards the shape. As I walked though, the silhouette kept the same distance from me even though by this time, I was well into the tree line. "Now this is really odd." I thought.

A moment after this thought crossed my mind; I entered a small clearing that was surrounded by the tallest trees I had ever seen since my trip through the California redwoods. The canopy of these trees almost obstructed the sky but left a small hole in the center. The silhouette had vanished as I entered the clearing and quickly became of secondary importance as the vehicle sitting at the center of the clearing caught my full and undivided attention.

I had a passing familiarity with several kinds of aircraft but this one was completely beyond my limited ability to guess at. About as long as a Navy F-14 Tomcat or so, I couldn't guess at the wingspan though. The nose tapered to a snub versus the cylindrical one that most fighter aircraft ended in. Somehow, I knew it was a fighter. I didn't know how I knew, I just did. At the opposite end from the snub nose, were four cylindrical shapes that were equally spaced around the back of the craft around what looked like an access hatch of some kind.

The wings looked less like a single construction than two pair of wings, stacked on top of each other with obvious gun mounts at each end that narrowed into cylinders of their own with radar looking half-dish just behind the tips. Something rotated behind the cockpit canopy and oriented on me as a blue light shone forth. The image matched that of the silhouette save that I could make out features this time.

I knew what a hologram wasbut the ones I knew of at the time were absolutely outclassed by the one that stood in front of me. I didn't recognize the person immediately but something in the very back of my mind did. This faint whisper also said: "_Trust him_." The hologram wore an orange suit that reminded me of a flight suit, with black boots that went to about the middle of his shin and black gloves that went to about the middle of his forearm. The suit appeared to be one piece and had a gray rectangle of buttons and switches in the center of the chest that was suspended by gray straps. Under the hologram's arm was a white helmet similar to others I had seen but it had two anchor-like insignia over the eyes and a chin strap dangling from its connector on the helmet.

In a firm yet gentle voice, the image said to me: "This vehicle in now yours. It will take you to your future." The image faded from view like an old-model TV picture did when you turned the TV off. Fading, fading, then gone. Slowly, cautiously, I approached the craft that had suddenly been given to me. I could feel the leftover heat from entry into the atmosphere bleeding off of the hull as a small hatch opened on the side and a built-in boarding ladder swiveled down, telescoped in length, and locked in place with an audible 'click' as the steps fell in place.

The canopy had opened at the same time, so I grasped the side of the cockpit to help hoist myself up and looked into the cockpit itself. I had seen many pictures of cockpits and even sat in a couple at local air shows where various aircraft were shown off so I vaguely recognized the layout. Acceleration chair, crash restraints, control stick, throttle control and a couple of pedals on the floor. Many buttons and switches, some lit, most not, completed the image from a sci-fi movie.

Gently laying my sword across the fuselage of the craft, I sat down in the seat. It felt natural, like it had been made just for me. As I looked to one side of the control panel I saw a small screen with a message in plain English that read simply: "Touch me." When I did, a bright series of flashes struck me full in the face and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I awoke, several hours had passed. The sun was low in the sky and getting lower. I realized I had activated some kind of 'flash learning' files. My head felt full of strange and wonderful knowledge. In a slight daze, I took up my sword, climbed out of the cockpit and went back to my campsite to have some dinner and go to bed.

All night long, I dreamt of files, commands and controls. When I awoke the next morning it was to a startling realization that I fully understood everything that had been 'flash-burned' into my memory. I understood it on a level of my psyche so deep that only meditation had touched before.

I had a quick breakfast and trained for a few hours. Around noon, I stopped my exercises, cooled off in a nearby river and went back to the clearing from the day before. Again, sitting there was the aircraft that my newly acquired knowledge identified as an Incom T-65 Space Superiority X-wing Snubfighter.

I climbed back into the cockpit to see what would be learned and was not disappointed. This cycle continued for about a week. During that time I learned just about everything there was to learn about the ship. I now knew the basics of fight or flight but I knew I would need practice on both. I had already opened the access hatch on the back of the ship I had seen that first day, and crawled in and identified all the parts and subsystems that were accessible by the pilot, in this case, me.

My supplies almost gone, I had to return to the world and plan my departure. I had already made up my mind to use the ship and leave my homeworld. In learning the ship's systems, I had also figured out why I had always felt like there was something larger in store for me. I finally understood why all my life, I had been drawn to the stars. Something was waiting for me out there, and I aimed to find out what.

**Chapter 4**

In preparation for my return to the world, I knew that I would need to hide the ship from accidental observation. On the inventory in the main computer, I saw a listing for something called: 'Optic prism camouflage, Type 3 Net'. When I removed the crate from the small storage area underneath the cockpit, I read the instructions on how to use it. During my 'flash-learning' sessions, I had also been taught how to read and write Galactic Standard, or Basic. While its spoken form is identical to spoken English, its written form is more reminiscent of Egyptian hieroglyphics. This was all to the good as that the directions were in Basic and I wouldn't have been able to read them without the language lesson otherwise.

I took the net out of its box, spread it out on the ground flat and pressed a micro-switch in each corner. This activated the 'optic prism' aspect of the net causing it to basically take a picture of what it was lying on. When I turned the net over, I found an identical match to the ground that the net was on. After spreading it over the ship, I took a few steps away and saw that the ship now matched the surrounding forest perfectly. Anything flying overhead would ignore it and unless someone or something physically walked into it directly, they would pass it by without the slightest notice.

From there, I cleaned up my former campsite leaving it better than when I had found it, and drove home.

At that point in my life, I had a part-time job at the dojo and a regular job in town. My parents were both deceased and I had one older brother, a devout bachelor and one older sister who was married and had three children. No girlfriend, no lover, and no wife of my own so I knew at least that part of my life could be left behind easily. I turned in a two week notice to my job in town citing career reasons and at the dojo saying that I was about to go on a training journey that I didn't know if I would ever be returning from.

After giving my remaining family first choice of anything they wanted, I proceeded to sell everything I owned in this world but my sword. My brother and sister confronted me one day, afraid I was preparing to commit suicide. I laughed at first but when I saw they were serious, I decided to tell them the truth. More specifically, I decided to show them the truth.

After everything was sold and done, I placed all of it in a savings account after assigning my two older siblings the 'power of attorney' that they would need to oversee it. If I was able to come back, I might need it. After that, I took them on a little camping trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

We arrived to my former campsite in the early evening hours. After setting up camp, I explained to them what had happened on my last visit here. I had already packed my clothes into one of my old seabags as that I planned on leaving in the next couple of days. At first, neither one believed me. I told them to sleep on it and I would show them in the morning.

The morning dawned cool and clear. We made a light breakfast and then I took them to the clearing. After pulling off the camouflage net, I let them look over the ship, touch it and look into the cockpit. As my brother and sister looked over it, I had already started getting ready. They helped me fold the net and put it away. I put the crate with the net back into the cargo space, put my seabag next to it with my sword and pulled out the crate that held the flight suit.

It was designed to be worn over underclothes, so after getting dressed behind sometrees, I made ready to bid my farewells. Both seemed hesitant to leave. I told them: "It's time for you both to go. I don't really want you to see me leave. I'd rather you remember me as I was. I will return, I can promise you that." My sister's eyes shone with tears. Even my brother seemed taken with emotion. They both gave me a parting hug after I walked with them back to the campsite.

The campsite was cleared and as the car with my siblings drove from view, I took one last walk through the forest. I had promised to return one day, and I swore to myself that I would, but for now, I wanted one last walk in the forest so that I could remember every sight, every sound and every smell. God only knew when I would be back.

My walk inevitably took me back to the clearing and the ship. There was one thing I had not mentioned to either my brother or my sister. They thought I would be leaving alone but I knew about the astromech assistant, tucked away in its socket just behind the cockpit canopy. The 'flash' files had been very detailed.

I said: "Droid, fire up the power converters and prepare for departure." Instantly, the inverted flowerpot 'head' of the astromech spun on its 'shoulders' and let loose a torrent of beeps, whistles and toots. By this time I had already affixed the communications link or comlink to my collar and had also strapped on the weapon that came with the flight suit.

As the engines started to power up, a synthesized voice came over the speaker and said: "Greetings. I am an Industrial Automaton R5-D4 model agri-droid who has been modified for deep space operations. If you wish, you may name me as that we will be working together from now on. What is your designation?"

As I was about to speak, I knew that now was the moment to further distance myself from the past I was about to leave behind. I had already chosen a new name for myself to go with this new life I was about to embark on. I said: "My designation as you put it is Ronin Jayks. Your language sounds to me like the warbling of the bird's native to this planet, my homeworld, Earth. If you don't mind, I would like to call you Warbler."

The droid's head spun around again before its three sensor 'eyes' stopped on me and said: "My name is now Warbler. I like that name sir. Thank you." I said: "You're welcome Warbler. Is the ship ready to fly?" Warbler answered: "All systems are operating within normal parameters. We may depart as soon as you get aboard."

**Chapter 6**

I got into the cockpit and fastened the crash harness and put my helmet and gloves on as the canopy closed over me. Opting for the quickest exit vector I could manage, I used the repulsorlifts to orient the ship so it was vertical to the ground, and slowly increased power to the main engines. Sooner than I thought possible, I was out of the atmosphere, leaving a rapidly dwindling blue and white marble of a planet behind me. If anything had detected me, I hoped they dismissed me as either equipment malfunction or a UFO.

Now that I was away from the Earth, I felt for the first time, a gentle prodding at the back of my mind. Like the whisper that told me to trust the hologram message, I gently eased the control stick until like a compass, I found myself on an exit vector out of the ecliptic plane that held my solar system.

I asked Warbler to make ready for a hyperspace jump.As he started to explain to me the dynamics of hyperspace travel, I shook my head in confusion. I didn't pretend to understand the mechanics of it and I suspect the math involved would give even a calculus major a headache, but it boiled down to this: By accelerating to, or slightly beyond the speed of light, immense distances could be traversed in very little time. The main thing to remember though was that it was essential to have the correct coordinates for the arrival point because if we didn't we might fly through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would've ended our trip real quick. More than one ship has disappeared into the infinity that is space and never returned.

Warbler also started my education on a galaxy torn apart by civil war. First was a brief synopsis on the Republic. The Galactic Republic was older than there was recorded history for but he tried to cover the most important points. Imagine if you can, a galaxy-wide democracy made up of thousands upon thousands of sentient species. Each one has its own customs, language, religion and social beliefs.

Imagine still more. Each world in this Republic used the representative democratic process to govern itself and its relations with other worlds. This Republic had survived for thousands of years until there came a time and place, when one man, a senator from a little known world called Naboo began a manipulation of epic proportions. Through perfectly legal, political channels, this one man, named Palpatine maneuvered himself by way of reason, promise, bribe or threat into the position of Supreme Chancellor.

Even as Supreme Chancellor, he continued his great manipulation to cause a great conflict, known simply as the Clone Wars until the Republic teetered on the brink of total disintegration. As the Clone Wars came to a close, the man, Palpatine finished his manipulation and declared a Galactic Empire with himself as its Emperor.

Since that time, a Rebel Alliance had formed with the intent to depose the Emperor and reestablish the Republic. I felt within my very soul, this cause to be a good one, and made plans to join with it if I could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7**

The history lesson continued for a day, as did a brief overview of some of the species I would encounter sooner or later. I traveled through hyperspace for two days when I felt the sudden need to leave it. As I emerged from hyperspace, the compass feeling was back and stronger than before. I gently guided the ship until I felt the mental compass needle point straight ahead.

Ahead of me was a planet listed in the database as Dagobah. Sensor scans didn't show any traces of cities or technology but massive lifeform readings though. The entry on the database was short and succinct. Habitable due to it's mostly swamp environment with a base temperature that never dipped below 85° F and a base humidity of 80 percentor so.

Since the mental compass feeling pointed directly at this planet, I decided to make a landing and see if I could find the source. As I eased back on my throttle I shunted the excess energy to the repulsorlift coils to ready the ship for a landing. As I entered the prevailing cloud cover, all of my instrumentality went blank or inactive. Fighting back a momentary surge of panic, I eased back my engine power to zero and redirected the power to my repulsorlifts.

I felt the engines cut back to standby as the repulsors came online. Then I felt a short drop in altitude followed by a sharp jolt. I felt slightly chagrinned when I realized I had activated my repulsorlifts before being deep enough into the gravity well but when none of my system diagnostic lights went red from the jolt, I felt better almost immediately. Coasting along on antigravity, I looked for a solid spot to land. After finding it, I activated the landing cycle and felt the servomechanisms of the landing gear activate and thump lightly into place as the landing gear locked.

Gently setting the ship down on the ground, I was even more relieved to feel only a slight shifting as the landing gear settled into the topsoil. I waited a few minutes as Warbler performed an atmosphere check to ensure its compatibility with my biochemistry. While sitting there, I took my helmet and gloves off and manually shut all ships systems back to standby.

Warbler pronounced the atmosphere breathable so I flipped the switch that opened the canopy.

**Chapter 8**

The first smells to hit me could only have come from a swamp. Warm, humid air. The fetid smell of decay and barely moving water mixed with the sound of strange birds and animals. I climbed down the ladder and set foot on the first alien planet I had ever been to. I did a walk around of the ship and was pleased to see that all three landing gear were on solid ground. I was able to range out to about a twelve foot radius before a light fog rolled in.

The trees all around me ranged in size from shrub to monolithic. There was a kind of all pervading gray half-light that provided enough illumination to see by but there appeared to be no breaks in the cloud cover. Returning to the ship, I opened the cargo hatch and pulled out my survival gear and set up a small camp.

About an hour later, my flight suit was stored away but I kept the weapon that came with it around my waist. I had a tent erected and a small fire going. It was getting dark so I had the fire more for light than heat. Over the comlink, Warbler still in his socket on the ship said: "My sensors indicate no lifeforms larger than you in the vicinity. Or larger than me for that matter."

I said: "Come on Warbler, the only thing big enough to eat you probably lives underwater and would more than likely spit you out as unpalatable." Warbler shot back: "And that's supposed to make me feel better!" I laughed a little as Warbler blew an electronic raspberry at me.

Warbler and I started talking then. I thought it odd that he should be programmed for conversation so he clarified: "Actually, as an agri-droid, conversation is not usually expected or required. I don't know for how long I've been able to express opinions for myself. The standard practice for droids in general is to give them memory wipes every other year or so." I remarked: "I'm not one who should be calling the kettle black, but that seems almost . . . barbaric. Kind of like dying every two years then?"

Warbler said: "A very accurate description Master Ronin. It is very much like that. It's done to prevent a personality from forming. My hardwired memories, the ones that are not harmed by the memory wipe tell me that I have been functional for about thirty standard years and have had eight memory wipes. The last one was approximately fifteen standard years ago. I have not had another one since. I don't know why that is but I don't mind it a bit."

I said: "Don't worry Warbler, I like you just the way you are and I have no intention of having you mind wiped." "Thank you Master Ronin." Warbler said. I answered; "You can stop the 'Master' if you want. Just call me Ronin from now on. Okay?" Warbler said: "As you wish Mas---Ronin. What of you sir?"

I told him of my past life. I told him what my birth name had been but I emphasized that that person was essentially dead. I explained the need to separate myself from who I used to be. I'm not sure if he understood or not but he didn't press me afterwards. As I finished my narrative, a stern voice spoke up from behind me and said: "What do you seek here youngling?"

I spun around and drew the pistol that came with the flight suit. No more than three feet away from me was a small, green-skinned and obviously aged creature. He wore nothing on his feet that I could see and his robes were faded and dingy with more than a few patches in clear evidence. He pointed ears, practically elfin, stuck out from his head. His eyes though were the most startling. I could see great power in his eyes, but also great sadness. At my height of 5'10", the creature was no taller than my waist. Whoever or whatever he was, he showed no sign of fear at having a hand weapon pointed at him. One thing I was certain of though was that he was radiating enough power to make my hair stand on end.

Putting my pistol back in its holster, I said: "I've been called many things in my life but this is the first time anyone has ever called me a 'youngling'. What do you mean by that?" The being walked with the aid of a cane perfectly scaled to him and walked into the brighter light cast by my fire. He stared into the flames for a moment, sighed and said: "See I do that you are an adult by your standards yet a youngling you remain to me. Your potential, you know not. That is why a youngling you still are."

I digested his opinion and said: "Your reasoning sounds fair though I'm not sure why. To answer your question, I don't know what I seek. If you understand the concept of a hunch, then that is what directed me to this place." The being stood there a moment longer then said: "Already you listen. The Force speaks to you it does. Unexpected this is. A wrinkle in the pattern do you represent. Trouble me this does." He cocked his head to one side as if thinking or listening to something that I did not hear.

The being looked into the flames again and said: "I know what brings you here. With me, you will go. Much to discuss we have."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9**

The strange being waited while I put out my fire. Grabbing a flashlight from my gear, he led me to a trail. Little more than an animal path really, it went through the trees and around the larger ponds until I found myself standing in front of his home. He walked in and I followed on my hands and knees. Inside was the most efficient use of space I had encountered in many years.

The hut consisted of one large (to its owner) room that held a fire and cooking pot on one end with a bed off to the side under a window, and one room about the size of a small closet just beyond the bed used for storage of a variety of things. The being sat on a stool near his fire and said: "My name is Yoda. Though a wrinkle in the pattern you are, you may be of help yet to the Cosmic Force. Your training will take time. Much to unlearn you have."

The prospect of training in anything was almost enough to sway me, but something held me back. As this crossed my mind, I felt a presence that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I needed to find the source of this presence. Yoda saw my hesitation and nodded his head. I crawled out of the door to Yoda's home, stood up and saw an image coalesce in front of me.

A haunting kind of recognition struck me then. I had only seen pictures of him in his prime and I had one fleeting memory from early childhood. This person in front of me was my Grandfather on my mother's side. He was one of the two grandparents I had ever seen in life. I had wished time and again to have met him when I was old enough to value a relationship with him. Now, it appeared as though I would get my chance.

Yoda came to his door and stared at me. Looking to him and then the ghost in front of me I could think of nothing to say. My Grandfather smiled and said: "I'm glad you could make it here my grandson. You are the only one of my descendents to hear the call of the Force. For that, I am grateful. I brought you here to train in the Jedi way, if you want. It is up to you to decide now."

I could only ask: "How is it possible? How can I? I have so many questions now but I don't know where to start." My Grandfather smiled again and said: "Do you remember your history lessons in school that mentioned the officially denied but privately suspected 'alien landing' in Roswell, New Mexico?" I nodded yes. He continued: "That was me. Actually I'm not the first 'alien' to visit Earth. Not by a long shot. I am however one of the few to choose to stay there. My reason, I think you will understand when I tell you."

Yoda grunted in disgust at mention of his reason. He said: "Master Yoda, we have had this discussion many times and still you refuse to accept the truth?" Yoda spoke: "Always willful you were. Both as Padawan and later as Knight. The code specified the course of your life and you chose to ignore it." My Grandfather smiled and shook his head as he said: "Just as dogmatic and stubborn as ever I see. Old friend, I think we should just 'agree to disagree' on this subject and move on."

I said: "Obviously there is something not being said here. How about enabling some help files and filling me in?" My Grandfather spoke again: "Later, Ronin. For now, suffice it to say that I chose to stay on Earth. When I had a family, I knew what I was doing. I also knew that one of my descendents would be strong enough to train as a Jedi. I was glad that it could be you. I felt your potential from the first moment your Mother let me hold you in my arms. Now, you are here. Will you accept training?"

While I was hesitant at first, the whisper in the back of my mind spoke again: "_Trust him."_ I looked to my Grandfather and back to Yoda again. I said: "If you will have me, Master Yoda. I will accept training." Yoda mumbled under his breath: "A wrinkle in the pattern I need not." Looking up at me he said: "Very well. My Padawan I take you as. Prepare yourself youngling. Your training will start tomorrow."

**Chapter 10**

I awoke the next morning to a pleasant, though unexpected shock. Warbler was standing outside my tent. I got out, stood and stretched as I asked: "How did you get down from your socket, Warbler? You didn't jump did you?" Warbler beeped and whistled. Without knowing how I knew, I got the impression to check the comlink. I did and found it turned off. I had forgotten that I'd turned it off the night before. Thumbing it on, the ship's computer spoke for Warbler as he said: "I wish I could tell you sir. I was just about into my sleep mode when I saw the being you were speaking with earlier. He held his hand out and suddenly I found myself disengaged from the socket and floating through the air!"

I said: "That's interesting. Just as I fell asleep last night, I felt some kind of energy near me. Felt to me like a hand was caressing my brow. In any event, I'm glad you're here. It will be nice to have someone to talk to besides Master Yoda." Warbler said: "Did you just say Master Yoda?" When I nodded yes, Warbler continued: "There are references to a powerful Jedi Master by that name in the last days of the Republic. Records indicate that he dissappeared towards the end of the Clone Wars. His body was never recovered so it was assumed he died."

This tidbit piqued my interest but before I could ask, Yoda's voice came from behind me: "Prepared are you, Padawan?" I turned to face him, gave him a short bow and said: "In the words of my homeworld, bring it on Master."

Bring it he did. I thought myself in great physical shape but after that first day, I suddenly realized just how far I had to go. That night, Yoda only said he was 'evaluating' my abilities and pronounced them as sorely lacking. I knew he was only being honest so I wasn't angry or hurt by his words. It only became the catalyst that I needed to apply myself.

The meditation aspect was actually quite easy for me as that I had become proficient at it back on Earth. As I calmed my mind into the meditative state, Yoda's voice was in my ear as he said: " The Force, think of as an energy fieldall living things create. Surrounds us, binds us and penetrates us. The galaxy, it binds together. When you are calm and at peace, to you the Force will speak."

Time soon ceased to have any meaning to me beyond the light of day and the coming of night. Days became weeks which in turn became months and even years. Early in my stay, I had scouted the Dagobah system and found an airless moon-cave that would hold my ship in a kind of stasis. I knew I would need the ship again someday and I needed it functional. I had unloaded the limited cargo area, and in my free time, what little Master Yoda gave me, I was able to build a comfortable, if spartan, long-term campsite using the native materials at hand.

Warbler built for me, a short range slave circuit relay for the ship which in turn allowed him to auto-pilot the ship remotely into the moon-cave we had found. The moon was similar to the Earth's moon in that one side always faced the planet. This 'beacon call' would be able to reach the moon and reactivate the ship when it was time to leave. After the ship was safely tucked away, my training began in earnest.

Master Yoda explained to me that there were three main areas of Force skills. These were referred to as Control, Sense and Alter. Yoda was quick to point out that there were many other skills and many subtle layers of these skills that I would discover for myself in the fullness of time. Under Master Yoda's tutelage, I was soon able to tap into what he called the 'Living Force'.

At first, the sheer body of knowledge to gain was too much to grasp. Like learning to walk, it started with small steps and more than a few stumbles at first. But soon I started making full steps and then jumps in my understanding. Everyday though, I was learning something new.

I still kept practicing my own martial arts, but as I grew in strength with the Force, my kata came faster, surer and more powerful. Master Yoda observed me and said: "Very few have I met that know the hardest form of martial art called Teras Kasi. Use the Force instinctively does this system . You are one such who uses it though your use is unconscious; let the Force flow and greater shall your skill become."

I also kept up my practice with my Muramasa blade. One day, as I finished my kata and sheathed my blade, he said to me: "Jedi were guardians and protectors. Until the dark times, until the Empire. Too often, soldiers and leaders, we were to be instead of mediators and peace bringers. These too, learn you will. Come."

He took me to his home and directed me to lift up some sections of floor with the Force. I visualized what I wanted done. I looked with my mind's eye and saw a 'hand' of Force energy form. I felt the shape of the panel as I imagined my 'hand' lift it up. At first, I felt the weight of the panel and lost my focus. I went through the same steps as before and lost my focus again.

Yoda said: "Unlearn what you have learned. There is no weight but what you yourself create. Always remember:

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no death, there is the Force."

Contemplating this for a moment, I created the 'hand' again and this time when the weight was felt, I ignored it. The panel on the floor rose into the air smoothly and without hesitation. Underneath the panel was a recessed area that held two crates similar to those that had been in the X-wing's cargo hold.

Lifting these up and out with the Force, I set them aside and put the floor panel back in place. As with many things, the first time is always the hardest. After that, for me at least, the same task gets easier and easier. My survival supplies were nearly gone by now and I had since started supplementing my diet with the things that Yoda ate. After dinner that night, Yoda had me open the crates. Inside were small spare parts of every size and shape imaginable.

There were also tools attached to the inside of each crate lid that appeared to be for very fine and exacting work. Taking an envelope out of one of the crates, I opened it to see sheets of clear plastic with words and diagrams on them. "Directions." I thought to myself. At the same time this thought occurred to me, Yoda said: "Now, construction you will begin of your lightsaber. The lightsaber is the symbol of the Jedi at the same time as it is the weapon of a Jedi. In time, use it less and less you will as you learn to listen to the Force more."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 11**

After looking over the directions and understanding just what would be required, I instantly knew I wanted my lightsaber handle to resemble my Muramasa's. Searching through the crates, I found a likely looking handle casing. It resembled a handlebar of something, but I didn't care where it came from, just that it had the size and shape I needed. Assembling the electronic parts of what would become my lightsaber would be easy enough with Warbler's help and the help of the instructions. The hard part would be in getting the gemstone for my lightsaber.

According to the instructions, the stone would help focus the energy beam and also give the blade its color. The instructions also mentioned that natural gemstones would be best but artificial ones could be made that were just as effective. Along with the parts and instructions, was a portable mini-furnace for use in making an artificial stone. Just pour in the ingredients, bake, cool, cut and install.

The Force was telling me _not_ to use the furnace. It was playing the part of compass again and so I decided to go on a little training journey to find whatever the Force was directing me to. Making a pack of supplies to last several days if need be, I set out in the direction the Force was pointing in.

I don't know how long I traveled until I came to the foot of a mountain. I remembered flying over it upon my initial arrival to Dagobah but had not thought of it again until now. I began to climb. Using the Force to augment my stamina and to tell me where the best foot and hand holds were helped me make great time up the mountain. The most glorious sight I have beheld, awaited me after I cleared the cloud layer.

The light intensity had been increasing gradually and so when I broke through the clouds the beautifully bright and warm sun greeted me without blinding. The sun was warm and pleasant after so long under the clouds training with Master Yoda. I continued to climb until I got to the top and realized the mountain I had been climbing was an extinct volcano.

I carefully entered the cone heeding the guide of the Force until I found what I had been looking for. I cleared the dirt away and found a chunk of red diamond about the size of an earth baseball. I didn't pretend to know what to look for in a diamond but upon holding it to the light of the sun, I could see the light shine through the same way you can tell when you have a true agate stone. It was a wonderful sight!

I carefully wrapped the stone and placed it in my pack and climbed back to the edge of the cone where I had seen a ledge in the rock. Sitting down, I began to meditate on the Force when I was struck with an epiphany. To truly feel the Force and know it to be your ally, you must surrender a little piece of yourself to it. You must trust it beyond any doubt. You must allow it to flow. It wasn't a thing to violently grab a hold of and bend to your will; the Force is best described as a partnership with the very energy of the universe.

As these thoughts occurred to me, I felt truly alive for the first time in my entire life. I was aware of the universe and it was aware of me.

**Chapter 12**

I sat there for a time, enjoying the sunlight until I had my fill. Standing up, I decided to test my epiphany. Surrendering myself totally to the Force I jumped off of the ledge I had sat on. I fell for what seemed like forever. I entered the cloud layer and was out the bottom in seconds. I saw the trees as I fell towards them and grabbed a vine as I fell through the top of the tree canopy and started swinging like some kind of Tarzan.

I felt the exhilaration of the speed and the motion of the vine swing as I released the vine I was on and moved to another and another and still another vine. I had steadily been decreasing my height to the ground until my last vine swing left me only ten feet from the ground. As I let the vine go, I tucked into a forward somersault and landed on my feet.

From there, I began to run and run and run. I felt so full of energy I felt I could run forever. It seemed too that with every other burst of energy, a Burst of Speed came as well. Trees and animals would blur as I moved past them. I continued my simple flips, rolls and somersaults.

Before it seemed possible, I was back at Yoda's house. By this time, I was tired but I could feel the Force cleansing my body and relaxing my muscles. I lay out flat on the ground for a time as Yoda came out of his house and said: "From here, did I feel your acceptance." I was silent for a moment. I startle to chuckle then laugh. My laugh got louder and louder until I think Master Yoda may have thought I had taken leave of my senses which made me laugh even louder.

Tears had come to my eyes by this time and my belly ached from my mirth. When I finally stopped laughing, I sat up and said: "It's so amazing Master! I have never felt such peace or contentment as I do now." I can truly _feel_ the Force." Yoda said: Feel it you can but fully control it yet, you do not. Soon though, you will. Soon."

I took the diamond out of my pack and showed him. He nodded in approval and returned to his house. That night, I cut a piece of diamond off of the main stone in exact proportion to what the directions specified. After sealing the case of my lightsaber, I then stretched out in my tent. While holding the handle in my hands, I laid back, placed my hands on my abdomen with the handle in them and sunk into the deepest Force meditation I ever experienced.

I was visualizing the electronic pathways in my saber's circuitry, tracing the flow of energy from the powercell to the various parts, causing them to merge in a way more complete than merely physical. Three days later, I emerged from my trance, hungry and thirsty but still satisfied with what I had done. After eating a large meal and some water, I took up my lightsaber, and pointing it away from myself, I pressed the power button for the first time.

With a _snap, hiss_, my lightsaber came to life. The red diamond caused the blade to color a deep red like that of an early sunrise. The blade was approximately one meter, or 3.3 feet in length. Giving my saber some test swings, it felt like an extension of my arm, just as my Muramasa blade did. I had placed safety switches in the handle disguised as decorative squares so if I should drop it, the blade would automatically deactivate.

By this time I had also found some natural fibers that when dried and peeled could be made into a rough spun cloth that I used to wrap the handle with in the same pattern as my Muramasa blade. The next day, Master Yoda began my formal lightsaber training. While slightly easier than my katana training, I also had to be many times more cautious. With the only weight being the handle itself, if I was not careful I could have cut or even killed myself with very little effort. Yoda used something called a seeker globe that floated around just above my head and darted around firing stun bolts at me at random intervals. The bolts stung when I was hit but soon I was blocking these bolts with the skill and finesse born of letting the Force guide my actions.

There was no certain point when I became proficient in saber handling. It just happened without my realizing it. Many was the day, that Yoda would test my growing saber skill by throwing random objects at me, rocks of all sizes, logs, and tree limbs. My Force abilities seemed to encompass a wide range of areas. Control of mind and body. Sense of objects and the flow of the Force. Altering my perceptions of the world around me. Yoda spoke to me of perceptions one day: "Through the Force, things you will see. Other places, other thoughts, the future, the past, old friends long gone. Difficult to see the future though, always in motion it is."

Finally, the moment of my final test came, my own Trials; though I didn't know this at the time. Yoda was in a special harness that allowed him to ride on my back while I trained. At his command, I stopped and let him down. Straightening up like a reed in the wind, I felt a dark, cold clamminess nearby. I felt the specter of death as if its hand was on my shoulder. I looked around to find the source and saw a large, particularly gnarled tree.

Yoda looked to me and said: "In you must go. Taking only what you have with you." I turned back to face the tree and stepped forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 13**

The near perpetual ground fog of Dagobah gave way to an opening at the base of the tree big enough to allow me to enter. I stepped down and into the cave-like interior. As the darkness closed in around me, my vision swam in front of me for a moment. I closed my eyes to help focus my mind. When I opened them, I found myself on a wide open grassy plain. A strong wind blew from every direction and blew the knee-high grass into ripples of never ending motion. Jags of lightning flew through the clouds as thunder from far off clapped loudly . . . a hint of the storm to come.

I felt a presence then and looked out across the field to see an image of myself standing there looking straight at me. It said to me: "Choose the form and weapon of your death!" An image came to mind of my fictional warrior idol from my previous life on Earth. I found myself in a white karate gi with a black belt around my waist with the symbols of Wind, Wood, Fire and Earth. Around my head was a red strip of cloth.

The shadow image changed form and wore a black karate gi, black belt and blue headband. He looked at me with undisguised contempt. I approached the dark me, and came to within a few feet of myself. The dark image of me took a stance as a sword appeared in its hand and my Muramasa blade appeared in mine. The image said: "I like your taste in burial clothes."

He attacked first as I defended and then counterattacked. It soon became obvious that we were evenly matched. As our blades locked together one more time, he looked me in the eye and said: "There can be only one. You must know that by now. I say it shall be me. I have enjoyed our little tussle, brother, goodbye."

He spun his blade around his head and chopped down with all his might. Knowing that there would be no blocking that attack, I cut up from below. The power of our strikes caused both our swords to fly from our hands. He backflipped to gain space and focused his energy. In awe at the power I felt him gather, I stood there as he floated above the ground and then flew towards me saying: "Sen pu ken!"

Suddenly I found myself being pummeled from every direction as the dark me flew around in circles kicking and punching. The pain was intense as I felt myself being slammed to the ground. I looked up and saw that he had recovered his sword and was about to finish me. "You are beaten! It is useless to resist!" His sword swung down at my face as I reached up and caught the blade between my palms and held it.

A blue nimbus appeared and started to flow through my hands and into the blade. The shadow me tried to wrench his sword from my grasp but I held on too tightly. The blade shattered in my hands. Kipping to my feet, I turned around and effortlessly blocked each punch and kick he threw against me. I finally understood what this doppelganger represented. This was my own Dark Side, the side consumed with anger, fear, and aggression. When I was close enough, I caught both his hands and pulled him to me in a tight embrace. I said: "I forgive you, it's all right now. Join me brother. I need you as much as you need me. Rest now. Forever sleep, earned it you have."

The shadow me was wracked by sobs as I soothed its tortured spirit. It became the shadow I knew it to be and was absorbed into my body. When next I opened my eyes, I was still in the tree-cave but it had stopped resonating with dark energy. I emerged from the cave, none the worse for wear, but suddenly reminded of the Dark Side that every person carries with them. The choice was clear to me. Either embrace my own Dark Side and let it become part of me so that I could better overcome it, or deny its existence and let it haunt me for the rest of my days.

I chose the light that day and have never regretted it.

**Chapter 14**

Yoda looked on from where he sat and said: "Chosen wisely you have." We went back to his house, had dinner and went our respective ways for the night. The next morning, Yoda sat with me as we both meditated.

As I emerged from my meditation, a half remembered comment from Yoda to my Grandfather came to mind. Yoda emerged from his meditation shortly after I did and said: "Many questions you have. Answer them now I will."

I said: "You seemed upset by my Grandfather's words. What was that about?" Yoda sighed and said: "For countless generations the Jedi were the guardians of peace in the Republic. In the distant past of the Jedi Order, it was decided that to ensure complete objectivity to the Jedi Code, no one, Padawan, Knight, or Master would be allowed to take a mate though there have been exceptions from time to time. Master Ki Adi Mundi had several wives only because his species produced more females than males and so to prevent his species from eventually dying out, he was allowed to take the normal number of mates as mandated by his peoples' laws, but ordinarily, Jedi were to remain unmarried."

I said: "How did you keep the Jedi Order from dying out if you didn't allow its members to marry and have children?" Yoda said: "Excellent question that is Padawan. To answer, random chance the Order relied on. The most extensive database in creation did the Jedi Temple have at the time. When a child was born anywhere in the Republic, it was given a midichlorian test as well as the usual battery of tests to determine health. When a child was born with a high enough midichlorian count, a senior Knight or Jedi Master would go and collect the child from its parents."

I couldn't hide my shock and said: "With all due respect Master Yoda that is beyond cruel and unusual, in fact, its borderline sadistic." Yoda lowered his face a moment and then looking back to me said: "Many were the voices in the Order and the Republic that would agree with you my Padawan but that was how it was done. More often as not, the parents would be honored that their child could train to be a Jedi and allowed the Jedi to take it into the Order. Sometimes not, in which case we would just discreetly watch after the child from a distance and hope it would not fall to the Dark Side of the Force."

A thought occurred to me as I said: "Wouldn't it have been better to allow Knights and Masters to marry inside the Order? I'm not advocating a breeding program or anything like that just the seemingly random teaming of powerful Jedi until such time as they decided to marry and have children? In this way, you could have Force-strong children without having to tear them away from their parents."

Yoda said: "Perfect clarity does hindsight grant." It became clear to me then what my Grandfather must have done. He went to Earth, maybe looking for Force sensitive people, met my Grandmother, fell in love, and chose to stay on Earth and raise a family. Completely against the established protocol of the Jedi Order.

I thought it over and said: "Now what happens Master? Maybe I inherited my Grandfather's willfulness. I don't agree with what the old Order did. If in my travels, I meet the woman who would have me . . ." Yoda said: "You must do what you feel is right of course Ronin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 15**

A few days later, Yoda came to me and said: "Completed your trial you have. A Jedi Knight you are. Taught you, all that I can. The rest, find for yourself you must. May the Force be with you."

I didn't see Master Yoda again for the rest of the day. Warbler had stayed with me during my training. Among the survival equipment had been a device that was a combination of portable fusion battery, lantern and heating device. Using this, he had been able to stay fully charged. As well as the usual first aid kit, there was also a fully stocked personal hygiene kit. With this, I had been able to stay reasonably clean while also being able to wash my clothes in a moving stream nearby. I had allowed my hair to grow out while training and also grown in a mustache and full beard combination but I had kept it trimmed with the tools in the hygiene kit. Also, through the Force, I could now understand Warbler's droid language as clearly as I could understand Basic.

I had to admire his infinite patience as I used him as a training aid from time to time. That day I said: "Warbler, activate the beacon call, its time for us to go." His answer was both relieved and sarcastic: "At last! At last I'm saved! Back to the world of oil baths and regular maintenance! Hooray! Hooray!" I smiled at him and said: "Smart aleck!"

My ship was on the ground in two hours and had stored well inside the airless moon-cave. I tore down my campsite and started to repack the crates that the equipment had come in. Taking a moment to read the elapsed time on the chronometer, I was dumbstruck to find that my training had taken five years!

Five years that I had only barely noticed passing by. I had lost weight and gained muscle during the training, and I had repaired my clothes a number of times but it just didn't seem as though five years had passed.

After recovering from the initial shock, I continued what I was doing until I felt a presence in the Force much stronger than my own that wasn't Master Yoda. I turned to see my Grandfather appear again. He smiled and said: "Your training here has been but a step on your path. Now you will go forth. I am proud of you my grandson."

He disappeared then and I resumed my packing and completed it later that day. That night, I slept poorly as images of my remaining family back on Earth came to me. I woke up in a cold sweat. The images were already fading from my mind but I knew I had to return home one last time to make sure everything was alright.

Originally, when Warbler and I had scouted the moon-cave five years ago, we found a hidden cache of fuel storage in the back. Warbler speculated it was probably a smuggler's emergency reserve. The fuel cells were fairly old but still serviceable. Though the ship wouldn't operate at peak efficiency, it would be enough to see me back to Earth and beyond.

Warbler and I took off bidding a fond farewell to Master Yoda as we backtracked our course and returned to Earth. After the jump to hyperspace, to aid in conserving my fuel, I cut all my ship's systems to minimal and went into a Jedi trance that at first may have looked like death but was really just a super-slowed metabolism. The most unique thing about this trance is that I have a perfect recollection of the time spent in transit. Thanks to this time sense, I woke up just as I emerged from hyperspace brought my systems to cruising power and entered Earth orbit.

My electronic countermeasures were active to prevent detection from the surface as I tasked Warbler with finding a communication satellite to tap into so I could contact my brother and sister. It was the work of only a few minutes before Warbler had locked onto a communication satellite that allowed me to piggy-back a signal to the ground and place a call to my sister first.

She answered the phone and couldn't believe it was me at first. I assured her it was. She said that our older brother was visiting and let me talk to him briefly. I told them to meet me in the clearing where I had left from. They agreed to leave right away. Backtracking my course further, I was able to find the clearing a few minutes after ending the call with my sister and made for a landing. It seemed I had come full circle.

**Chapter 16**

I waited thirty minutes after talking with my sister and then landed and proceeded to get the camouflage net out and activated. Two hours after that, my brother and sister entered the clearing and greeted me with hugs. The car ride home was spent relating my story to my older siblings.

At first neither one could believe what I had been through. A quick example of the Force quieted their disbelief. The Force was telling me something would happen soon, but all I could do was to keep my eyes and ears open and my Force senses on guard.

After getting back into town, we stopped at my favorite barber which left me with the short haircut I preferred and a mustache and goatee combination. From there the three of us went back to my sister's home where I took a long, hot shower, my first in five years. After that, my sister took me downtown to access the savings that I had left behind. Compound interest had been kind to me. With a large digit figure in the bank, my next stop was a local clothes maker. After taking detailed measurements of my much improved physique, the tailor took two weeks to make two sets of two piece black pants and shirts with a pair of shin-high black boots.

The clothes were made of the same cloth that military BDU's were made of only tailored differently to fit me exactly unlike the military one-size-fits-all-but-doesn't method. The pants had the combination of snug and loose that I needed, while the shirts were designed with a tunic-like appearance.

After receiving my clothes, I went to a local jeweler and made an offer on the red diamond. I was aware of the normal white diamonds to be found on Earth and the occasional blue but even the jeweler had not encountered red diamond before. I allowed the jeweler to take a sliver of the diamond and subject it to whatever tests they wanted to make sure it was real.

After the diamond had been certified genuine, I found myself to be a rather wealthy young man. I didn't need the money anymore but I found myself having it just the same. Using this new resource, I had my brother rent a truck for few days so I could go get Warbler from the ship. After picking him up and keeping him and the truck nearby, I tied the comlink into his systems, thus turning it into a wireless transmitter.

From there, I went to a public cyber-café and had Warbler link into the internet. With him navigating the system, I had him erase every possible reference to my previous name and life. For all intents and purposes, the person I used to be ceased to exist. Everything was deleted. My social security number, my credit cards, my tax returns, even my birth records. Everything that could even hint at my existence was irretrievably deleted.

After that was done, I divided the remaining money between my brother and sister. Neither one would accept it at first but I told them that I wouldn't be coming back when I left this time. I said: "You'll always be my siblings, but now I have a larger purpose ahead of me. I'm not sure what just yet, but it's out there waiting for me." I had motioned to the night sky as I spoke. Even though the Force told me their midichlorian counts were too low for true sensitivity, I knew too, that they could feel the truth in my words.

On my last night home, my brother, sister and I were walking through a nearby park. It was getting late but not past midnight yet. Neither I nor my two siblings was looking for trouble that night, but trouble came looking anyway. We were crossing the park near my sister's home when a group of thugs came up to us and demanded our money.

There were eight of them. Their leader was about my age and spoke for the group. Focusing the Force on them I said: "You don't want to trouble us. In fact, you all want to go home and rethink the choices you've made." Five of them took on a slightly dreamy expression and walked away saying: "We don't want to trouble them. In fact, we're going to go home and rethink the choices we've made.

The last three wavered a moment before their leader shook his head and said: "What am I doing? What the hell am I doing?" Motioning to his two remaining cohorts, he waved them forward and said: "Get him guys!" The Force warned me in plenty of time what was about to happen. One thug stepped in to punch high as I parried the blow, spun him around and locked him into a sleeper hold. Three seconds later, that one was unconscious as I shoved him to my brother to catch and set down. The second attacker stopped in his tracks after seeing his buddy on the ground unconscious. He stepped away as the leader said again: "You candy-ass! I'll take this one then."

The leader of the pack dropped into a fighting stance and drew a bowie knife from a hidden sheath on his back. He slashed and feinted causing me to step away. I said: "I don't want to hurt you but if this continues . . ." The leader said: "Well then, let's just make sure of that." He drew a second bowie knife and began a weaving wall of blades in front of me. Realizing I had little choice left, I drew my lightsaber from a hidden pocket inside my shirt and activated it. Its ruby red blade illuminated the vicinity as the leader stopped and said: "Is that fancy flashlight suppose to scare me?"

He stepped in to stab me in the gut as I side-stepped and cut down in a swift and sure motion. The sensation of feeling my blade cut through skin, muscle and bone is one I shall never forget nor am I eager to repeat it. His severed hand and upper forearm fell to the ground with a sickening plop. His scream of pain rang through the night like a gunshot. As he fell to his knees, I felt a visceral thrill of power in my gut. The thrill repulsed me at the same time as spoke to me.

I brought my attention back to the present as I deactivated my saber. The leader's cohort fell to the ground as he started to scuttle backwards on his hands and feet saying: "No trouble man, no trouble!" I turned away to see the faces of my brother and sister changing from shock, to fear and back again. I said: "It's time to go."

As we started to walk away, I heard the slapping of feet on the pavement. The Force showed me the leader was running at me with the knife in his other hand about to stab me in the back. Using a gentle Force shove to move my brother and sister out of danger, I reignited my saber and held it out in a straight line from me. The leader leapt onto my blade and died instantly. His death rattle chilled me to the bone.

My siblings were silent the rest of the way back to my sister's house. The next morning, there was a piece on the news about a death in a local park but not enough eye witnesses were available to assemble a coherent story. I knew it was time to leave then. My brother and I, my sister and my sister's family, piled into two cars, with Warbler tied down under a tarp in my brother-in-law's truck and drove back out to the forest and the clearing where my ship sat.

We arrived to the area and I lowered Warbler to the ground with the Force. Everyone came with me to the ship as I used the Force again to raise Warbler up to his interface socket. The sound of the system's powering up was soon heard as I got my flight suit on and prepared to leave.

I said to my brother and sister: "I'm sorry you had to see what I'm now capable of in a fight. I may have changed my name and appearance, but I'll always be your little brother. Don't ever forget that." My sister stepped forward first and said: "That's okay. Even I know you had little choice left by that point. Take care." My brother said: "I wish I could go with you. You know how I love to explore." I said: "Yes, I do. Maybe someday, I'll be able to send you a message from out back of beyond."

I said goodbye to my nieces and my nephew then. They were all a little upset but held up well. After a last round of hugs, I climbed aboard and closed the hatch before they could see the tears in my eyes as I saw theirs. Warbler said over the translator screen: "Something wrong with your optical sensors sir? They seem to have sprung a leak." I chuckled and said: "No Warbler. Nothing is wrong. Let's fly."

I took off with my ECM at full power and left my homeworld behind for the last time. Using the Force as a compass once again, I oriented my course and jumped to hyperspace, the void between here, there and everywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 17**

This jump in hyperspace was longer than my first one that took me to Dagobah. I had replenished my supplies with some surplus MRE's or meal-ready-to-eat, and several bottles of water. Most of my trip was spent in the hibernation trance but I still had to emerge every couple of days or so to eat and drink.

The Force was warning me something lay ahead. As I prepared to leave hyperspace, I did a quick check of ship's systems. Everything was in the green. The Force was vague so acting on my own; I brought my combat systems to standby and reached over to the hyperspace levers. Taking a deep calming breath, I pulled back on the levers . . . to be rocked by a near-miss explosion as I entered realspace.

My 'flash-learning' had been specific on combat situations. I reached over my head and flipped the switch to open my S-foils as I said: "Warbler, activate the shields and balance them fore and aft while I get a look at what we just jumped into." I nudged my throttle up a little bringing me to attack speed as I tasked the IFF, the Identifier Friend or Foe, with the situation.

My IFF bounced back two 'friendlies' and six enemies. My sensors locked on to the friendlies first and identified two X-wings. The enemies identified as Twin Ion Engine or TIE fighters. I found myself in the 'kill' position on one of the TIEs as Warbler indicated target lock. Pressing the trigger, my weapons cycled a sequence of four shots that converged on the TIE fighter perfectly.

The two friendlies completed a 'head-to-head' skirmish resulting in two less TIE fighters to trouble us with. Warbler had given me as much information as he could on current Empire vehicles and tactics. TIE fighters, lacking shields and no hyperspace ability were dependent on a base of operations ship. Basically they were a metal and plastic sphere with two solar panel arrays attached to them.

My shields took a direct hit from my port quarter. Warbler gave a shrill warning of: "One more direct hit on the port quarter and we're done. Do some of that pilot poodoo!" Glancing at my shield display, I saw what Warbler meant. The indicator was showing dark yellow, almost red along that portion. I took my eyes from the shield indicator to my weapons and saw the capacitors were at full charge.

I said: "Warbler, redirect weapon energy to shields to boost the recharge rate; I've got power for a few shots yet. When the shields are back to full, send the energy back to the weapons. Hold on back there!" Warbler acknowledged my orders as I saw the surplus charge go from weapons to shields and in turn saw them start to strengthen faster.

The TIE that had hit me came around on my tail looking for the 'kill' shot. Shields or no, I couldn't take sustained direct fire to my back. On a Force-inspired hunch, I shifted the throttle to zero and applied my braking thrusters. The TIE overshot me and became the target instead. With my relative speed at zero, the TIE quickly entered and exited laser range. Switching to torpedoes, Warbler whistled a target lock almost instantly.

Pulling my trigger I felt the dull thump of a proton torpedo leaving the launch tube and saw it fly directly for the TIE. The torpedo punched completely through the spherical cockpit and out the other side to detonate a second later and consume the rest of the TIE.

The two friendlies quickly engaged and destroyed the remaining targets. One of the two came in behind me and Warbler warned that we were being 'painted' by the combat sensors. When the other one flew up on my starboard wing, Warbler said we were being scanned. The Force told me that they were being cautious. I heard my Grandfather's voice in the back of my mind say: "_Trust."_ My Grandfather hadn't been wrong yet so I decided to trust him. I flipped the switch to close my S-foils. I said to myself: "Hopefully that will show them my intent."

When Warbler said we were no longer 'painted' I started to relax a little. My communications unit came to life as a male voice said: "Unknown starfighter, identify yourself." I tuned my comm unit to lock onto his channel and said: "Greetings pilot. My name is Ronin Jayks." The voice said: "What are your intentions Ronin Jayks?"

I said: "I've traveled a very long way to join you. If you'll have me, I want to join the Rebellion." The voice said: "I appreciate the help back there but you expect me to take you with us just like that?" I said: "Admittedly, that is up to you but the fact that I've closed my S-foils and am asking to accompany you should speak volumes pilot."

A new voice, the one of the pilot behind me I had to assume, came over the channel and said: "Come on Wedge. How about using some of that 'initiative' stuff the brass is always going on about?" The voice from before, the one tentatively identified as Wedge, answered back: "Quiet you."

Wedge said: "Let me converse with my trustingly naïve friend and get back to you Ronin Jayks." The channel went silent as I said: "What do you think Warbler?" Warbler said: "I'm not sure what to think sir. To judge from the amount of tightbeam transmissions, I'd say they are having a heated discussion."

A moment later, Wedge's voice came back over the channel and said: "Alright, you can come along. Slave your ship to mine and prepare for hyperspace." I said: "Getting a signal. Locked on. It's all yours pilot."

The hyperspace jump was a short one. Warbler told me it was called a 'microjump'. The tone of Warbler's voice prompted me to ask: "What troubles you my little friend?" Warbler shot back: "I hate being slaved to anything, it's . . . degrading." I smiled and said: "Do you think the ship's computer was any happier about being slaved to you at Dagobah or now?" He said: "You're right sir. I'm sorry for going off." I said: "Don't worry Warbler. As soon as they let us join, I'll personally remove the slave circuits. Would that make you feel any better?" "Yes sir, it would." He said.

As we came out of the microjump, I saw a huge ship with odd looking blisters all over the hull. Warbler identified it as a Mon Calamari cruiser when my comm channel lit up again as Wedge's voice said: "Alright Mr. Jayks, you have control back. By the way, you owe me one big time." The channel was silent as the other voice said: "Ronin? Don't worry about Wedge there. You see the comp-troller has been after Wedge for a date for months now. In order to let you in, he had to agree to one. By the way, my name is Wes Jansen. You can call me Wes." I said: "Thanks for the information Wes, but what's so bad about one date? Is she a Hutt or something?"

Wes's voice barked out a short laugh: "Worse." I said: "What could be worse than a Hutt? Conjoined Hutts?" Wes laughed a little harder and said: "No. She's a Zeltron. Everybody knows about Zeltrons." Admittedly, I didn't know much about Zeltrons but I didn't tell Wes that. The species had been mentioned in Warbler's brief to me. Something about pheromones and/or empathic abilities enabled them to give all of themselves to whatever course of action they pursued. According to the brief, it was usually fighting or making love.

Wedge came over the comlink and said: "Cut the chatter. How long since you made a ship-to-ship landing Mr. Jayks?" I didn't want to lie but then I knew I couldn't tell the truth just yet so I exaggerated. "Been awhile. I'm probably rusty but I can manage." Wedge said: "Don't worry then. As soon as you feel the tractor beam grab a hold of you, cut your engines back to zero thrust, engage your repulsorlift coils and follow the instructions of the landing tech. See you on the deck."

The channel went silent again. I could feel Wedge's agitation through the Force and asked: "Hey Wes. What's eating him?" Wes's emotions in the Force flickered a moment before he said: "You don't know it yet but just as you came out of hyperspace, your ship came through the explosion that had just killed our third flight member. At first Wedge and I both thought he had survived but a quick scan told us otherwise."

I asked: "I didn't even know there was a battle going on until I came out of hyperspace. What was his name?" Wes said: "Dolan Bree." Wedge and I have been flying with him for awhile now. Wedge hates notifying the next of kin. Dolan had a wife and son." I said: "I'm sorry to hear that Wes." There was no answer.

Wes said: "My turn to land, then yours. See you on deck."

**Chapter 18**

The channel went dead as I watched him land. Shortly after that, I felt a tug on the controls. My sensors said it was the promised tractor beam. Following Wedge's instructions, I cut my thrust to zero and engaged the repulsors. After passing through the atmospheric containment shield, I followed the landing tech's instructions, and brought the ship to a soft landing in the middle of a landing circle.

I powered down the systems and hit the switch to open the hatch. As I took my helmet and gloves off, a larger version of the built in boarding ladder clapped onto the side of the fuselage. Another technician climbed up and took my helmet and gloves and said: "We'll get it cleaned up for you right away sir. How many did you get?"

The question was so earnest that I was speechless a moment. Wedge's voice rang out from behind and down and said: "He has two confirmed eyeballs, Technician. Now let the man out so he can get down here!" The tech was startled a little and looked behind him and said: "Sorry sir."

I climbed down the ladder and stood facing Wedge and Wes for the first time. I was surprised at first to see they were about my height or a little shorter. Wedge had raven black hair in a militarily short cut and appeared a little younger than me in the face but his eyes spoke volumes. Wes had the same short hair but could only be described as 'baby-faced'. His eyes carried a glitter reserved for someone much younger but he carried himself with a professional air.

Wedge shook my hand and said: "Glad to meet you face-to-face Ronin Jayks. I'm Wedge Antilles and this is Wes Jansen." I shook Wes's hand as well as Wes looked down and said: "Is that what I think it is Ronin?" I looked down and realized he was referring to my lightsaber. I had forgotten it was even there since I had become comfortable with it there by now. I said: "That depends on what you think it is Wes."

Before I could say anymore, I heard Warbler saying: "Come on, come on, come on! I've got an oil bath and tune-up with my designation on it!" I looked over to see a strange looking crane with a grasping attachment shaped exactly like his head following the directions of the Technician who had taken my helmet and gloves a few minutes before.

I laughed out loud at Warbler's impatience. Wedge said: "What is so amusing Mr. Jayks?" Without thinking I pointed over my shoulder and said: "Warbler up there is eager for an oil bath and a tune up." When I saw the mystified looks on their faces, I realized what I had done. Wes said: "That settles it. He must be one if he can understand his droid." Wedge spoke then: "Maybe not Wes. You and I both know after working with the same astromech for a time it can seem like you understand them but only another droid really can."

At that moment, I felt a stirring in the Force. I turned to see the cause; an armed security detail was walking toward us. Wedge said: "Sorry Ronin. Regulations are specific on this count. We have to take you into custody until we can scan your droid's memory, and the black box data from your ship."

I could feel Wedge and Jansen's genuine regret over this turn of events. I said: "Nothing to apologize for sir. You're only doing your duty. On that count, I can understand." The security detail quietly surrounded me. One of them stepped forward. As I slowly reached for the lightsaber at my belt, the guards' hands went to the butts of their weapons but stopped as I took it from my belt and handed it to the security officer who had stepped up.

Another officer stepped forward with some kind of binding device in her hand. Wedge said firmly: "I don't think that will be necessary Sergeant. If this man is who and what I think he is, you and your detail would have been dead before a single blaster could have cleared a holster if he had wanted it that way. I'll take the heat for this if it comes. Put the binders away."

The Sergeant said: "Yes sir Commander Antilles."

The security detail escorted me off of the flight deck as Wedge and Jansen followed at a discreet distance. We came to a "T" junction in the corridor; I was taken to the right while Wedge and Jansen went straight ahead to an elevator. The walk was short as I was taken to the security office and placed in a holding cell which may have measured in at 6' x 6' square. There was only one door with a small window in it, a bunk on one wall and a small sink below a mirror on another wall with an obvious toilet next to it.

With nothing better to do, I stretched out on the bunk in the cell and took a power nap setting my internal alarm clock for thirty minutes. When I awoke, I could sense the minds of the same guards as when I entered and through the eyes of the Force, I could see they were at their stations watching the monitors that covered the vital areas of the ship, conversing in low tones.

I got up, stretched and dropped into a split on the floor and began to meditate. Clasping my hands together with the right and left index fingers pressing against each other, I dove into the Force to see what I could see.

Many images went through my mind. Many places as well. At first the images were too fast to track so I reviewed them the way you would use a jog and shuttle control on a VCR or DVD. I saw Star Destroyers firing on a green planet. A great space battle, attackers and defenders alike dying in fiery finality. Then the images blurred and lost coherence.

I stayed that way for a time but no more images came to me. What did were a pair of comments over the intercom in jest: "You better stop that. You might want to have kids someday." Another voice from the security office said: "That hurts me just looking at it." I couldn't contain myself any longer as I burst out in laughter. Loud, cleansing laughter.

As my laughing fit finally came to an end, I felt much better. Through the window built into the door, I saw the Sergeant who originally escorted me here and two guards came to the door, open it, and motion for me to follow them. I got up from my split and followed them. They didn't try to put binders on me and the Sergeant had my lightsaber in her hand.

We walked down the hall that had taken me away from Wedge and Jansen and to the elevator door that they had entered earlier. As we went up, I remained silent as did my three escorts. The elevator stopped and the door opened. As we entered the command deck of the ship, I only then noticed the increased humidity in the air. The Force had automatically adapted me to the climate change as I came aboard and so I hadn't noticed.

The three guards took me to a large chair on a pivot arm that fit its occupant, a Mon Calamari male if I remembered the species brief Warbler had given me correctly. His pinkish red skin stood out against his white uniform sharply as one of his eyes turned to face the four humans. In a gravelly voice the Mon Calamari in the seat said: "Report please."

The Sergeant stepped forward and said: "Security detail 7-10 reporting as ordered Captain Kraka sir. As per the General's orders, the detainee was taken to the brig and held there for three hours. At this time we are waiting for further orders from the General. His droid was taken to maintenance for a memory bank analysis at the same time as the flight deck is analyzing his ship's logs." The eye swiveled over to me as he said: "Has he said anything yet?" The Sergeant answer: "Not at this time sir."

I heard a voice from a speaker in his command console but was oblivious to anything else at the moment as that my gaze had been taken by the panoramic view of space from the windows on the command deck. Certainly, I had seen similar sights while I had been flying in my X-wing but I had been too busy finding my way and staying alive to really notice the view.

The Captain in his chair finished his talk with the voice and noticed where my eyes were and said: "No matter how many times you see the vastness of space, it still takes a sentient's breath away. The General will see you in his ready room now."

The guard detail took me into a small room just off the main bridge. The room was about the size of the security office only instead of monitors and guard stations, there were small art displays scattered about. Behind a desk was a large chair that was facing away from metowards awindow behind the desk.

The Sergeant walked around to the chair, said something in low tones that I didn't bother listening to though I could have quite easily and handed my lightsaber to the occupant of the chair. The voice I heard over the speaker on the bridge said: "Leave one guard on detail outside the door, while you and your other subordinate may return to normal duty." The Sergeant acknowledged her orders with a salute and left taking both guards with her.

Before the door closed I heard the Sergeant point to one of them and say: "Corporal Dun, you have the duty". He saluted and took a spot outside the door. The door closed as the voice said from its place in the chair that was still facing away from me said: "I can remember a time when anyone carrying a lightsaber was accorded a level of respect rivaling that of a flag officer. Back when being a Jedi actually meant something more that an instant death sentence as it does today."

The chair turned to face me. In it was an older man with graying hair and a salt and pepper beard. When he stood, he was at least a full head taller than me, I guessed between 6'5" and 6'8" and probably in his mid to late fifties. I took his measure in the Force. He radiated experience in the battlefield and his eyes carried the haunted look of someone who had seen enough blood spilled to last ten lifetimes, someone who had ordered soldiers to their deaths and would do it again.

He said: "I thought Jedi didn't believe in causes. That's what you are, isn't it? A Jedi? Or are you a fallen one trying to make amends?" I said: "Yes, I am Jedi, and I guess I am taking up a cause. While I admit to being no angel, I'm certainly not a fallen Jedi trying to make up for past mistakes."

The man said: "Words are easy. Deeds on the other hand, deeds speak louder than words." I said: "Jedi were widely regarded as keepers of the peace, soldiers second, life savers whenever possible. I saved your pilots. That has to count for something." The man smirked and said: "Blind luck is how you saved my pilots. I've reviewed your ship's logs and the memory analysis of the fight. Your flying technique is sloppy and had you truly known how to use your ship effectively, you'd have been better. That and the techs say that whatever you used for fuel was about ready to clog your fuel injectors. They are being replaced and your fuel system purged as we speak."

He continued with: "Now I'm told you want to join us, and fight for the Rebellion. While it's true we need as many pilots as we can get, you have a long way to go before you can call yourself one. That and I can't let someone go calling themself a Jedi. It brings up too many memories, good and bad of the Republic. As for the lightsaber, you are either a Jedi or a fraud with a fondness for antiques and an appallingly high opinion of his swordsmanship."

I said: "Though I dislike demonstrations, I can arrange one if you want." He said: "Actually, yes, that would be acceptable." I asked: "What did you have in mind?" He answered: "I have ever and always used training remotes for their intended purpose of training troops. Let's see what you've got." He pressed a control on his desk. A small hatch opened in one wall and three remotes came out and started to orbit his head.

I saw a mischievous glint in his eye just then as he said: "Say hello to my little friends." As the seekers came at me, I summoned my lightsaber to my hand from across the room and igniting it, began to defend myself.

I came out of my defense mode as three insistent beeps from the seekers ended the session. The man had sat back down and the seekers were orbiting his head again. With a look of genuine respect on his face he said: "You've just made a believer out of me Mr. Jayks. Welcome to the Rebel Alliance."

He stood up and offered his hand which I accepted. He said: "I apologize for the demonstration Jedi Jayks; I hope you can understand it was necessary." I nodded. "It was perfectly understandable; my droid was very thorough in his education of me on my way to this time and place." The man said: "My name is General Mallory Naz. I take it you are not from this neck of the galaxy?"

I said: "In a manner of speaking sir." He waved it off. "It is of no matter. Corporal Dun, come in please." The guard from outside stepped in and said: "Sir?" General Naz said: "Take our new member to billeting to be assigned quarters, then to Commander Antilles on the flight deck." Corporal Dun saluted and said: "Yes sir."

The Corporal led me across the command level and to the elevator and down several decks. After we got off, he took me to the billeting office where I was assigned quarters and an ID cardchip. From there, we went to the flight deck. On the way, he said: "Welcome to the Rebellion sir. I remember hearing stories of the Jedi as a child. To actually meet one is a true honor."

I looked him over; he was a year or two older than me. His uniform was immaculate. His life signature in the Force was bright yet I could sense something missing. Something he craved more than anything. As we got onto the flight deck it became clear. He wanted to fly. I said: "I'm only human, as you can see Corporal. I can't be what you heard in a story. I'm sorry. Are you in training for pilot?" There flickered for a scant second, a look of intense pain as he regained his composure and said: "I was in training once, but a lapse in judgment took that away from me."

I said: "I'm sorry Corporal; I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories." The Corporal shook off his pain and said: "Not your fault sir. I brought it on myself. He we are, this is the main briefing room for Red Group. You'll find Commander Antilles inside." He saluted me though I'm not sure why. I returned his salute in thanks and entered.

Wedge saw me coming and stepped out of his broom closet of an office. He said: "The General has already informed me. Congratulations Jedi Jayks. Welcome to the Rebellion." I smiled and said: "How about just calling me Ronin?" Wedge smiled back and said: "Only if you call me Wedge unless we're in front of the General." I said: "Deal. Now what happens to me?"

Wedge gestured me into his office and offered me a chair which I accepted. As he prepared to speak, I heard a familiar beeping and whistling. I turned to the door and said: "In here Warbler. Don't get your circuits in a feedback loop. I'm okay. What about you?"

His answer was both terse and relieved: "My first chance at an oil bath and tune up in five years and I get shuffled off to an interrogation session with a really rude protocol unit! Then to add insult to injury that two bit scrap yard excuse for a droid has the springs to call me willful and feisty and that I should be memory wiped at the next possible opportunity!"

I said: "Calm down Warbler, calm down. Did you get your oil bath and tune up like you wanted though?" Now that he had vented the worst of his anger, he said: "Eventually yes. Still though, that protocol droid needs a memory wipe more than me. He thinks he's so much better than me just because he can speak six million different languages."

I laughed again as Wedge said: "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that Ronin. So this is your droid huh?" I said: "Yes, this is Warbler. He's kind of quirky but I don't think I could have gotten here without him." Warbler blurted out: "Who's quirky?" I said: "Warbler, this is our new commanding officer, Wedge Antilles. Wedge Antilles, meet Warbler."

Wedge said: "Hello there Warbler, nice to meet you." Warbler replied: "Likewise Commander Antilles." Wedge said: "Picking up where we left off, after we get back to base, you'll go through a medical screening and then to our Officer's Program. Due to our current state of civil war, the program is only one year of formal in-the-classroom training. The rest is on-the-job-training. Upon graduation, you will be granted the rank of Flight Officer which is basically a pilot grunt. Also, here in the Rebellion, we have women in positions of rank. Do you have a problem taking orders from a woman?"

I said: "Not at all Wedge. Not at all." Wedge said: "That's good to hear. Just so you know, all officers, male, female, both or none, all go by 'sir' unless they tell you otherwise. It will be tough going for awhile. Any questions Ronin?" I said: "No sir. Not right now." Wedge stood up and said: "Very well. You are dismissed. I'll call you when we're ready to transfer to the base. Until then, you're free to roam the ship. Restricted Areas are clearly marked."

I saluted him, which he returned in kind, spun on my heel and left his office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 19**

I wandered the ship to familiarize myself with its layout. In doing so, I also got to meet some of the crew. I met several Mon Calamari, Humans, a few Sullustians and lots of droids. As I wandered through pilot country, I felt a wave of immense grief somewhere nearby. Like a beacon it drew me until I was at a door that had the name 'Bree' on it. I remembered what Wes had told me about the pilot that died, Dolan Bree. I said to myself: "This must be his and his wife's quarters." I felt two distinct minds in the room. One of the minds had a peculiar resonance that I couldn't place. I mentally filed it away for future reference and went to my room several doors and one corridor away.

Little more than a barracks room really; there was a set of bunk beds on one side and a small desk across from them. Billeting had said this room was empty so I claimed the bottom bunk and slept very well that night.

Two days later I was preparing my 'officially' assigned ship for descent to the planet below. In reality, the 'officially' assigned ship and the one that brought me here were one and the same. The techs had purged my fuel system of the junk I found in the moon-cave and replaced my injectors as well as painted two TIE fighter silhouettes on the side just below the canopy. Wedge had also told me of the pilot slang for Empire ships. Regular model TIE Fighters were called eyeballs, TIE Bombers were called TIE Dies or dupes. Even with their heavier armor, they were pretty easy to shoot down because they're so slow. If the Bothan Spynet was accurate, and it usually was, a new model TIE fighter ready to go into production called the TIE Interceptor would be called a squint.

When I remarked on the silhouettes, the tech explained that one kill was signified by a black silhouette, and five, or the officially recognized "ace" status was signified by a blue silhouette. Rumors abounded in the pilot community of a silhouette for every kill possible, from star destroyer to space station, but I thought it more of an urban legend than established fact.

I thanked the techs for their timeand crawled under the main control panel and withdrew the slave circuit. Once I had it in my hand, I got Warbler's attention and said: "I say what I mean and mean what I say." Holding the offending circuit board in my hands, I snapped it in two and threw the pieces into a nearby recycling bin. Warbler thanked me and we got back to preparing the ship for take-off.

The transfer to the planet was short. Along with the fighters that served as the temporary squadron aboard, came several shuttles of supplies and material. Also with the supplies, General Naz was coming to take command of the base. It did not escape my notice that the planet we were about to land on was the same green planet as the one in my Force Sight vision. It was a possible future I had seen which meant it might or might not come to pass.

No sooner had I landed and powered down my ships' systems than I was ushered into Medical to begin a full physical workup complete with blood and waste samples. After the exam, I was then inoculated against an entire spectrum of diseases that no one expects to encounter. Even with the Force helping me to adapt, I was down and out of action for three days from the chemical cocktail. But three days was still better than the usual six though.

After I was released from Medical, I was taken to the barracks where I was assigned a room and a Rodian roommate. While a Rodian may appear like the garden variety green-skinned monster from the pulp stories of Earth, Geeno, my roommate was anything but monstrous. He was a very deep thinker and passionate in his belief that the Empire had to be destroyed. In short order he and I became good friends. The next morning my training class and I were mustered at 0600 and made to do calisthenics. I guess my training had begun.

There were twelve of us, an entire squadron, in that group. Six of us were Human, two Rodians, three Aqualish and one Quarren. Of that group, we were split down the middle gender wise. The main hangout for the pilots was a room called the"Downtime". Here, all of the pilots would come in to relax, have a drink if they weren't on duty and socialize in general. As pilots-in-training, we were allowed entry to the place but were told to keep to ourselves unless a pilot approached us. At first, only my roommate Geeno would openly socialize with me. Our other classmates refused to have anything to do with me. Maybe some kind of unconscious fear of Jedi but I never let it bother me. Through simple acts of respect and courtesy, eventually, the whole class became more comfortable around me.

As a pilot-in-training, I was issued six sets of gray coveralls for use in all aspects of training: classroom, simulator, and field. We were allowed one day off a week for R&R. Otherwise, we were kept quite busy. The classroom involved tactics, weapons and vehicles. We were also trained in all manner of weapons. From the hand models like I had found with my flight suit, to rifles of all types as well as hand to hand and simple weapons training, like regular knives, vibroblades, hand axes and small explosives like grenades, both proton and the traditional fragmentation ones. Like all types of training I had undergone, it was hard at first but got easier with time.

Simulator exercises were run on all Rebellion fighter craft. Ranging from the old, but gold Y-wing fighter/bomber, to the trusty X-wing along with the designs just on the horizon like the B-wing and A-wing. My simulator scores started low but progressively got better. Since the simulators were machines, the Force was of little help and I learned the old fashioned way, trial and error

Due to my oneness with the Force, I began to excel unintentionally in all of the more physical aspects of training. This generated more than a little friction with my classmates. While they were all being thrown to the training mats, and getting bruised and occasionally a little bloodied, I was the one throwing the instructors.

Only once was I allowed to use my lightsaber in class and that must have set me back a couple of months pay to replace all of the training weapons I destroyed. I had little need of money since I didn't go out and party, but I got paid anyway, and I still needed little things.

More than one accusation of cheating was leveled at me but after the first investigation proved I was being wrongly accused, the accusations after that were largely ignored.

This cycle of training continued for that first year. The last exercise was an endurance course that would test all of our knowledge. For me, I was less concerned with finishing in any kind of record time. Unfortunately, incentives of accelerated promotion and leave time were like a siren song to many of my classmates.

During the test, my friend, classmate, and roommate Geeno, fell from a rock wall that led to the final straightway to the finish. I was intentionally holding myself back and was just about to start my climb, when he fell. The scream of: "MEDIC!" was audible clear from the top of the wall.

Everything had happened so fast that I couldn't have caught him even if I had wanted to. I went tohis side as his multifaceted eyes set on me and he said in accented Basic: "Always there to help Ronin. Am I dying?" The Force told me the answer as I shook my head and said: "Yes my friend, you are. I can only help ease your suffering though I wish I could take it from you." He chuckled as he was wracked with a spasm of pain: "That is your gift and your curse my Jedi friend. I guess I get to make the final jump first."

As I held him in my arms, I felt his life essence slip away. I let the tears fall as I mumbled out: "Lightspeed my friend."

Geeno's funeral was held three days later. We all wore our new uniforms. Geeno would have been one of three promoted to full Lieutenant while the rest of us were full Flight Officers. Now there were only two newly minted Ell Tees and nine flight officers at graduation. After his service, the remaining ten of my classmates all came up to me individually and apologized for their treatment of me.

I accepted their apologies though I felt no anger towards any of them.

**Chapter 20**

Two weeks after graduation, all my former classmates had moved on to their respective duty stations. Wedge caught up with me in the central square that also served as a main thoroughfare of personnel in the daytime and a park by night. Our base had started life as a colony start-up outpost that hadn't survived. All that was left was the fountain that had been installed over a natural geyser and was always running. As a bonus, the parts of the fountain that were not in the water were made of a crystalline material that was designed to catch stray breezes and turned into a natural wind instrument.

I was there to meet up with Wedge who was trying to sneak up on me when through the Force I had both heard and felt him approaching quite some time before. As he came into earshot, I turned my head and said: "Lousy approach boss. I sensed you coming five minutes ago." Wedge matched stride with me and said: "No fair, how am I suppose to sneak up on you with the Force telling you I'm there?"

I laughed and said: "Simple, you can't." Wedge laughed with me and then said: "About that boss thing, its official. You are now Lieutenant Ronin Jayks, leader of Red Group, third flight element." I said: "I don't really want the job but I'll take it until I get killed or you find someone better." Wedge said: "That's good Lieutenant Jayks because it's not negotiable."

I was about to respond to the verbal gibe when I stopped in my tracks and began to stare. Wedge followed my stare until his eyes found the focus of my attention and said: "Lo, Cupoid's laser crossbow has found its mark. Poor Ronin, I knew him well."

I recovered my poise as I said: "I don't know where you get your delusions laserbrains." Wedge chuckled and said: "That's Commander Laserbrains to you." I stopped staring but kept her in sight. She was still in uniform, that of senior Lieutenant. Even in uniform, I could say she looked good. About my height, long brown hair done into a regulation hairstyle. Slim without being petite and athletic in stride and the way she carried herself.

Her demeanor indicated purpose and confidence and spoke as loudly as the blaster on her right hip. That was when I noticed it. The peculiar resonance I had felt once before. Just before making planetfall, while I had been exploring the ship we came in on, I had found the room with the name 'Bree' on it and felt two minds inside. Hers had been one of them. Putting the two experiences together, I figured she was a friend of the widow of Dolan Bree

Her mind's resonance told me what I hadn't been sure of before. This woman was Force Sensitive. She was untrained, but could be very strong in the Force. I only had a few seconds in which to come to this conclusion when she straightened up as if she had been shot. Her gaze wandered around for a moment and settled on me first. She scrutinized me carefully. I felt her mental defenses go up but not before I felt a wave of attraction _from_ her as well as my attraction _to_ her.

As soon as her gaze fell on Wedge, I felt a strong sensation of resentment from her to him. I think that if her eyes had been turbolasers, Wedge would have been a dissipating cloud of disintegrated meat. She resumed her course through the area, intent on some task or another, and went on her way. Wedge said to me: "I know why she dislikes me, but what did you do to get her to stare at you like that?"

I only half-heard the question as I asked one of my own: "Who is she? She's beautiful." Wedge put his hands behind his back as if approaching a distasteful object as we resumed walking. He said: "Her name is Gabrielle Shase. Like you now, she's in command of the third flight group of Gold Squadron." I said: "The mostly female fighter squadron?" Wedge nodded his head and continued to speak: "Yea, that's the one. Before you joined us, two of my guys from Red group tried to jump in her flight suit. One of them went home with two black eyes and the other one went to Medical with a severe concussion, seems she somehow threw him into a bulkhead three meters away."

An edge of resentment crept into his voice as he continued: "No formal charges were filed because the two guys in question admitted to making inappropriate advances and were given a non-judicial demotion one rank for Conduct Unbecoming. At the time, then Lieutenant Commander Gabrielle Shase was going to be court-martialed for Assault. Her entire squadron testified on her behalf. That, and the fact that the two victims in the incident were themselves disciplined, resulted in her being busted down from squadron Executive Officer, to flight element leader, and being given thirty days confinement."

The resentment in his voice turned into anger as he finished with, "I lost two damn good pilots because of her! Even though Medical certified them both fit to fly, something still wasn't quite right. The one with the concussion would nearly black out whenever he was subjected to high gravity maneuvers. Of course we didn't find this out until he died in a skirmish with some eyeballs. Seems he tried the brake and duck move like you used when we first met, blacked out and collided with the eyeball in question. As for the one with the two black eyes, his depth perception never fully recovered. He nearly shot _me_ down because he couldn't aim his targeting reticule. Of course he was removed from flight status after Medical proved the problem but couldn't find a cause. He was reassigned. I still see him from time to time. Flying meant so much to him. He does his duty but still it's like seeing half a person walking around sometimes."

Small pieces started coming together to form a picture as a whole. I said: "You mean Corporal Dun don't you?" Wedge took a deep breath, let it out and said: "How did you know?" I said: "I wasn't sure until now. After the General said I was in, Corporal Dun took me to the flight deck. When I asked him if he was a pilot, he said he used to be but wasn't anymore because of a mistake he made. It sounds to me like he has let go of his anger towards her. Maybe you should too?"

Wedge's anger was suddenly directed at me as he said: "Spare me your platitudes Lieutenant. If I wanted to hear them, I would've been a B'aomarr monk, not a fighter pilot. I had to sit in on the disciplinary process because they were _my_ pilots. I was overridden by the disciplinary hearing. If I'd had my way, she would've been mem-wiped, dropped off on some outer rim world like Tattooine, given a fake life and enough credit chits to make the life real and left there."

He concluded with: "I labeled her a look-but-don't-touch that should apply to you but since you seem to have taken a fancy to her, you can have her. But know this right now, you have been warned. I wash my hands of the matter. If she messes you up, you're on your own."

I stopped where I was and looked him in the eye. The Force told me that his dislike of the whole matter was genuine. I realized I had overestimated Wedge some, and as a result, I lost some of the respect I held for him. I saluted and said in a low voice: "Orders acknowledged Commander. Does the Lieutenant have your permission to leave, _sir_?"

He returned my salute with some visible surprise at the ice in my voice, and nodded. I executed a flawless about face and left him standing there. I barely heard his murmured: "Sorry," as I left the area.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 21**

About a week later, I was on the flight deck doing some simple maintenance on my ship, officially recognized as Red Nine, now. I had made it a point to learn how to do as many of the simple things as possible in case I should ever be on a mission where there was little or no technical assistance.

I felt Wedge's mental signature coming. While Wedge may not have been Force Sensitive, he did have a unique life signature all his own in the Force. Every living being has one. It's just that some of us have a deeper connection than others.

At that moment, I was on my back inside the access tube working to replace my S-foil actuators. They had been threatening to seize up on me for a while now. If that happened in flight, I might end up stuck in fully deployed wing status, cruise mode or something in-between. Any one of those possibilities was not a preferred one. I was on the last actuator as I felt Wedge's presence stop at my feet, which were still visible and tap one.

I called out: "Just a moment Wedge, I'm almost done." I had finished tightening the last fastener with the hydrospanner in my hand as I called out to Warbler who was in his socket: "Okay Warbler, run the diagnostic." A minute later, Warbler called to me: "I've got four lit and in the green, all systems are well within normal parameters." I said: "That's great Warbler. Shut it down and take a nap or something." He said: "You got it boss."

Between all the training flights and wargames we had been conducting, my ship's computer had molded itself around Warbler's personality. Because of this, no one but Warbler could talk to it and our overall efficiency ratings were topping all the charts. A strange turn of events, but it worked for me.

I pulled myself out of the access tube, throwing the last of the old actuators in the recycle bin and wiped my hands off on a rag that Wedge handed me as he spoke: "The same thing happened to me just after I had my ship assigned. One of those little design flaws that engineers only catch when they spend long periods of time actually working with one of the things they build."

I was silent. He had come to me. He would speak in his own time. Finally he said: "Listen Ronin, I'm sorry about my outburst last week. I was out of line. You have a power that I don't understand and don't have so I had no place to call it a 'platitude'. Also, you were right, I should have let my anger go a long time ago. Senior Lieutenant Shase is a good officer and an even better pilot. What happened happened and I'm working my way past it now. It just seemed easier to hold onto it is all."

He was silent after that. He had given and now I had to. I stuck out my still-dirty hand and said: "Apology accepted Wedge. What can I do for you?" He accepted my hand, dirt and all and shook it vigorously and said: "Actually, I think I can do something for you." My interest was piqued.

He said: "If you want to meet her, she's on the midwatch tonight. It's a twelve hour rotation with two scheduled patrols. One at the start of the night cycle one at the end. You can have all that time in between for conversation." I said: "I'd love to Wedge but I'm leading one of those patrols as you well know so no can do. Wedge looked at his datapad and said: "Negative Lieutenant. According to my listing you're on midwatch tonight. Patrol lead is next week. I'm on deck for this patrol."

I smiled and said in a voice that was ⅓ serious and ⅔ mocking: Commander Antilles that is a breech of Command Authority." He gave me a wounded look and said innocently: "Me? Not at all. Rank hath its privileges. When you get some more yourself, you'll understand."

He stood there looking as innocent as a gundark in a glass shop, waiting for my answer. There was only one I could give. His methodology was questionable, but his results weren't. I said with another smile: "As ordered Lead." He said: "Excellent Lieutenant. Have a nice watch."

Three hours later, after a shower, nap and dinner, I walked into the Command and Control Center (C.C.C.). I arrived only a minute ahead of Lt. Shase. I started the turnover with the offgoing Officer of the Day (O.O.D) as she walked in.

She logged onto the central computer to start her shift as I finished with the OOD. After he left, there were just we two in the CCC. I logged in after her and then stood by her chosen work station. When she got tired of deliberately ignoring me, she looked overat me as I stuck out my hand and said: "Lt. Shase? I'm Lt. Jayks. I'll be your watch partner tonight." She icily took my hand and said: "I know who you are Lt. Jayks. Even if I didn't know your face or name, the weapon on your hip would tell me all I need to know."

I knew she was referring to my lightsaber because I didn't carry a blaster anymore. I hadn't carried one since flight and officer training. As I sat down I said: "Have I done something to offend you Lieutenant? This is the first time we've met yet you act as if I've caused you some harm." She took a breath and said: "Not you so much as your commanding officer." I felt another wave of attraction from her as well as too her. I said: "Actually, I was supposed to be on patrol tonight but Wedge felt he needed to apologize to me. This was his idea at the last minute. He traded with me without my knowledge."

She said: "Not the best pick-up line I've ever heard. Besides, this kind of stunt has "Wedge Antilles" written all over it." Blushing a little, I said: "It wasn't meant as one but I do want to get to know you . . . if you'll allow it." It was her turn to blush a little as she said: "Why me?" I answered: "I want to. Besides, I think you and I might very well have a great deal to discuss."

She asked: "I am forced to assume that Commander Antilles told you what happened the last time some of his pilots tried to get to _know_ me?" As I looked into her pale gray eyes I said: "You assume correctly, but I can tell right now that you don't know how you did it, and couldn't do it again if you wanted to."

She had fire; I have to admit because she took up the implied challenge. She said: "Sorry, but I don't feel like being busted again for assault, even one you asked for." I smiled and said: "Go ahead. I won't move. Tell you what, if I do get thrown, I won't mention a word of it to anyone."

The fire in her eyes flickered a moment. Then her brow creased in concentration. I could feel what she was trying to do but she was already defeating herself simply because she was _trying_. Master Yoda's oft repeated mantra of "Do or do not. There is no try." came to mind. If she would allow herself to _do_ versus _try_, I would have left a sizable hole in the wall.

She gave up with a gasp of held breath and a faint sheen of sweat on her graceful forehead and said: "I don't get it. I did it then but I couldn't just now." I let her ponder a moment longer and then said: "You were able to do it before because you acted at an instinctual level, not a conscious one. If you will allow me, I can start your path in the Force." She said: "Let me think on it okay?" I said: "Take all the time you want. You have to freely choose, I won't make you do it if you don't want to."

**Chapter 22**

The rest of the watch was uneventful. We spoke of our pasts and our past experiences. As it turned out, we had just as many things in common as not. I liked music as did she. She liked physical workouts; I loved the martial arts, she respected them but didn't follow them as I did.

We exchanged basic information like that until the watch was over and the last patrol in. After turnover to the oncoming dayshift, I asked if I could walk her back to her quarters. She said: "Would you like to stop by the mess hall for breakfast?" I said: "I'd love to, I'm starving."

Her smile was sweet as she laughed and said: "Then you're in the wrong place. Mealtime in the mess hall is more out of survival than enjoyment." I laughed at the joke as she said: "Besides, all the stories of Jedi state that the human ones at least, are invincible and immortal and that they don't need to eat."

I was used to these myths by now. I said: "Well, I _can_ go a little longer without food than the average person but by and large, I'm still only human, with a human's needs." We sat down and had our breakfast. It was far from the best thing I'd ever eaten but it was still palatable. I walked her back to her quarters and stopped at her door. As the door opened, I looked her square in her pale gray eyes and like a forcefield being turned off, I was suddenly very much aware of her femininity. She said: "You forgot to mention that you are a man with a man's needs."

I said: "Yes. I am a man, but the need you speak of is somewhere at the bottom of my priorities." I could sense her gauging the truth of my words. She was able to do that at least just as I knew that she could feel the truth in my words. I took her hand in mine, gently kissed it and let it go. As I walked away she said: "You may call me Gabrielle." I answered: "And you may call me Ronin."

I slept for a solid eight hours. SOP required that the midwatch have the day off afterwards. From there I went to the gym and worked out for a time. Truth be told, tried to would be a more accurate statement. Gabriel's face kept jumping into my head. I gave up after my fourth or fifth attempt at kata. From there I logged a couple of hours in the simulation room, getting a better feel for the various fighter craft that I might be called on to operate at any time.

If the simulators could be believed, the B-wing which at this time was in the final stages of testing was quite agile for the weapons payload it carried. As well as the regular cannons, it also sported ion cannon and multiple proton torpedo launchers. No room for an astromech though so it was dependent on its power source for shield energy.

The A-wing, which like the B-wing was in its final stages of testing, was too fast for my comfort. Some shielding and like the B-wing, no astromech. It relied on its speed more than its hardware for long term survival. The most interesting feature was that the cannons could be either singly or jointly swiveled a few degrees in the vertical arc allowing for a slightly better kill-rate in ship to ship combat scenarios.

If I had to choose between the various fighters, the old but still gold Y-wing fighter/bomber would be my second choice. It was a workhorse of a ship. Because its primary mission was as a bomber, it had a tremendous shielding capacity but it could be reconfigured for fighter-only duties. Since bombers have to be able to cruise slowly enough for an accurate bombing run, it wasn't very fast.

Thankfully, I was assigned the X-wing. In my opinion, it's the best ship of all the ones the Alliance has had, does have or will ever hope to have. A pleasant compromise between speed, maneuverability and firepower, with a tough shielding system. Mind you, that's just my opinion.

After I left the simulators, my personal comlink indicated I had an incoming call. I took it from my belt, thumbed it on and said: "Lieutenant Jayks speaking." Gabrielle's voice answered: "Ronin, I'm glad I found you. Can you meet me next week in the square where we first saw each other? About 1800?" I said: "Next week I'll be on deep patrol. How about the week after that?" She said: "Okay. I go on deep patrol starting tonight so that will be great." I said: "Will you do me one little favor while you're out there?"

She said: "Sure. What?" I said: "While your flying, listen to your instinct, don't think. Just feel the moment." She answered in a slightly confused tone: "Okay. Anything else?" I answered: "Yes. May the Force be with you." She said: "Thanks. You too," and signed off.

That night at the Downtime, Wedge, myself and the new squadron XO, Lieutenant Commander Dutch Hadley, sat down to plan out our deep patrol of the next week. Jansen had transferred to another squadron, the Tierfon Yellow Aces, six months after my graduation.

The plan was simple enough; Wedge would take himself and five others in one direction and Lt. CDR. Hadley, would take the other five, myself included in the other direction. We would scout out to a predetermined point and then come back. As the meeting broke up, I caught up with the new XO. Wedge had already introduced us at the start of our meeting but I wanted to speak with him on my own so that I could better gauge what kind of person he was. As I put my hand out, I felt a wave of pure unfocused rage suddenly focus on me as a target.

He said: "I don't need friends like you freak! I give orders, you obey them. I know how you like to 'hang' out here with everyone, officer or enlisted. An officer does not need the approval of his subordinates. He commands, they obey. That is the way of things."

I had dropped my hand by then and stood in attention. He continued: "This unit is sloppy and undisciplined. If I were in charge, things would be different and you wouldn't even be wearing that uniform right now. The Jedi brought this war down on our heads. The Jedi and their little 'order' of magicians were nothing more than parasites that fed on the Republic, the greatest government that ever existed. They caused its downfall and if I had any say in the matter, I would gladly have surrendered you or any other 'self-proclaimed' Jedi over to the Empire. Dismissed."

I made an abrupt about face and got out of the vicinity. But it was too late. I felt like I had committed a crime when all I did was try to make a friend. For the rest of the week, I was on the top of the XO's personal poodoo list. The Force warned me that the XO and I would go rounds of some sort before too long. How little I knew that I would be right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 23**

In any military organization, there are rules and regulations. This ensures discipline in the ranks and also helps build an esprit de corps. As with any set of rules though, there are little ways around them that both hinder and help.

Unfortunately for me, the XO knew most of them. For a week, he made my life as about as close to hell as could be made for a Jedi. I know I could have exerted a little Force Influence on him but I chose not to give in to the easy temptation of power. Jedi I may be, but I am also human so I kept my temper in check, solidly in check.

I was turned into his unofficial "assistant", basically made to do his bidding. He would always go right to the edge of harassment and then step back. He had me doing menial tasks of every sort as well as uniform inspections at random intervals.

I think it vexed the man that I never complained only did each task better and better until he couldn't say anything to me without crossing the line. He called me into his office two days before our deep patrol was set to launch. He said: "Let's drop ranks for the moment freak. I don't like you. You're arrogant and insubordinate. You say you're a Jedi? Wrong! You're tauntaun spit!"

I said: "Since the ranks have been dropped Dutch, I think you're a lousy executive officer. You lead by terrorism and fear. To be a good leader, you must lead by example and courage, not fear. Furthermore, you are a thermal detonator with a faulty timer and I pity the poor sentient that you'll take to the grave when you go off."

He shot to his feet as his face reddened in anger as I said: "Remember, you said the ranks were off Dutch. You may be a raging demon waiting to emerge but I believe that deep down, you still know right from wrong."

His face slowly returned to normal as he hissed out: "Dismissed!" I executed a flawless about face and left his office. I could sense in him with the Force, an honorable core but it had been buried in the aimless rage that seemed to emanate from him.

We launched on schedule and rendezvoused with our carrier. What few Capital Class ships we had in the Rebellion at the time had to be shared so couldn't be assigned to every individual command. Only the highest echelons of the Rebellion had a capitol ship assigned to them permenently.

We would sortie out every day for longer and longer periods of time until our assigned patrol sector was covered. On the last day of our patrol, the Force called to me and without thinking I said over the comlink: "Patrol group 2, scatter!"

The entire group scattered on command as an Imperial Class Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace right next to our previous location. A heartbeat after the Imperial ship exited hyperspace, so too did three Correlian Corvettes, more commonly referred to as "Blockade Runners". Several small fires could be seen across the hull of the Imperial ship where atmosphere was venting into space. Seeing us and possibly fearing a larger ambush, the Star Destroyer dropped twelve eyeballs as a diversion and jumped back to hyperspace leaving its fighters behind.

"Typically Imperial." Said the XO. Two of the corvettes jumped after their quarry leaving one behind to help us out. As good as the pilots in my group were that day; two-to-one odds are never very good. Six of the TIEs went after the corvette while the other six came for us. The XO ordered: "Take them one-on-one. If you get yours first, help your wingmates." The order given, the comlink was silent as the battle erupted.

I felt the intent of the enemy who oriented on me. I could sense total dedication to his Emperor and his mission. He had to know that he and his squadron had been left behind as a sacrifice, but that didn't seem to bother him as he came for me head-to-head. Warbler bleated an immediate target lock as I switched my lasers to cyclic, pulled the trigger and saw the TIE vaporize instantly.

I said to myself: "Waste of man and material." My teammates made short work of three more of the attackers as I checked my sensors to see that the corvette had already taken care of its attackers when I remembered that the corvettes were designed as anti-fighter units. I went to open comlink and said: "TIE Fighter, TIE fighter, you are outnumbered and outgunned. Surrender if you want to live". The XO was merciless as he spitted one TIE with a torpedo and said: "Cowardice in the face of the enemy Lieutenant? I'll see you rot in the brig for this." I suddenly sensed a change of some kind coming from the XO as he dropped into the "kill" position and began to systematically whittle away at his last target, the one I had offered sanctuary to.

He was so cold and calculating about it I was momentarily too stunned to speak. I switched back to the group frequency and said: "Commander, I have offered that pilot the option of surrender. I respectfully ask that you stand down your weapons." The only sound to come back was a half mumbled: "Die TIE scum die!" I said: "Stand down your weapons Commander!"

Again, there was only a half-mumbled voice saying: "Die, die, die. This is for her!" Whatever was going on with the XO, I knew I had to act but it was too late as he finally destroyed his target. I felt sick as I felt for the first time a life force die in combat. I would wonder later why I didn't feel it with the fighter I had shot down just a few minutes before but at the time, I had other things on my mind.

I said: "Lieutenant Commander Dutch Hadley, I am relieving you of command and placing you under arrest for murder of a surrendering party. Stand down your weapons or be fired upon! Red Group, lock your weapons on the XO if he doesn't comply in ten seconds."

My orders given, I had Warbler start a ten second countdown . . . 10, 9, 8, 7, 6. As the countdown reached five seconds, the XO said: "Standing down all offensive systems. You'll pay for this . . . Jedi." He made the simple word sound like a slur as he fell into formation surrounded by the rest of Patrol Group 2, with me in the lead position.

**Chapter 24**

After a microjump back to our carrier, I was restricted to quarters and held incommunicado until called into Wedge's office six hours later. I knocked on his door and entered when told to do so. I stood at perfect attention for what seemed a small eternity in front of Wedge. He was silent for a time then said: "Report, Lieutenant Jayks."

I took a breath and told him everything that had happened to that point. The patrol, the urging of the Force to have the group scatter and then the appearance of the Star Destroyer. Then I explained the arrival of the corvettes and the subsequent battle. As he listened, he consulted some notes on a datapad next to him. I finished with: "I will accept any disciplinary action you wish to take Commander." Wedge consulted a few more notes and then said: "That closely follows the in-flight data recorders of all ships involved as well as the holo-record the corvette gave us and the testimony of your wingmates. It just so happens that the enemy pilot was transmitting his acceptance of your offer as well."

Wedge looked at me and said: "What would you do?" His question confused me as I said: "Sir?" He said again: "If you were in my place, what would you do?" I thought about it and said: "I believe that Lieutenant Commander Hadley has it in him to be a wonderful asset, but it's clear he needs some kind of psychological counseling. As for my conduct, I honestly can't tell you. I acted in what I thought was the best course of action open to me at the time. If it will help to keep this incident on the lowest level possible, I'll resign my flight status and transfer to ground operations or something where I can still be of use to the Rebellion."

Wedge stretched in his chair and said: "Good answer. Not what I was expecting, but a good answer just the same." He reached into his desk, withdrew something but kept it covered with his hand so I couldn't see what it was. As he stood up, I could sense a strong feeling of anticipation on Wedge's part as he walked over to me. With his free hand he removed my Lieutenant's rank squares and said: "If you think I'm going to foist you off onto ground ops, you've got another thing coming." He then placed the insignia of a Lieutenant Commander on my chest and said: "Now that you're in proper uniform, what do you have to say?"

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times in surprise as he said: "Pick your jaw up off the deck XO, it's undignified." I finally spoke: "Why? How do I rate a promotion versus confinement? I gave an order with no rank to back it up, offered surrender to an enemy pilot, ordered the XO of the squadron to stand down and even threatened to vape him if he didn't comply!"

Wedge sat back down at his desk and said: "Good question and fair assessment. You know why the chain of command exists, yes?" I nodded. "The Rebellion built into its structure the ability for the next lower person in the chain to step up into command if needed. You did everything right. Whether the Force told you to have the group scatter or not, you went with your gut instinct and that's usually the right one. You offered surrender to a disadvantaged foe that you could have destroyed yourself or simply allowed Mr. Hadley to destroy unchallenged. You properly asked him to stand down his weapons before relieving him and your orders were perfectly sensible. You did everything right. Now, get out of here will you? I have _real _work to do. You have until the first of next week to prepare, and then you step up into your new position. Any other questions?" I couldn't think of any so I simply saluted and left his office after he returned my salute.

I left Wedge's office to see Mr. Hadley being escorted by two security officers. As a courtesy to his rank, he was not in binders. He said something to his escorts. They stopped in a group as Hadley came over to me and said in a voice dripping with scorn: "You got what you wanted _sir_. You went too far. Watch your back." I looked him square in the eye and said: "Mister Hadley, because I know you are a sick man, I'm going to forget you said that. But any more breeches of discipline big enough to fly a Star Destroyer through will not be tolerated! Is that clear _Mister_ Hadley!" As before, in space, I detected a slight change in his emotional status as he said: "Perfectly sir."

I stepped around him and his escorts and continued on my way. When I heard an almost animal-like yell from behind me I turned, and saw Hadley slam his escorts into the corridor walls, grab one of their blasters and come running at me firing with each step. The Force was already answering the challenge as I drew my lightsaber and deflected full power shots left and right. I deflected four such shots until he got closer and holding my hand out, I used the Force to knock him down and away from me. His weapon flew from his hand as he hit the deck and then his escorts were on him and slapping binders on his wrists as he struggled a moment more then was still.

Wedge had stepped out of his office at the sound of the commotion, stepped up to the guards and said: "Take him the security wing of sickbay and keep it quiet. Move." Only my Force enhanced senses heard the order it was voiced so low. Wedge came up to me as I deactivated my saber and put it back on my belt. He said: "You okay Ronin?" I said: "Yeah. Thanks for asking Wedge." He nodded his head and went back to his office.

I went to my quarters. A minute later, Warbler came in beeping questions as fast as his binary language could form them. Through the Force, his rapid words were clear as he asked: "I'm glad you're still functional sir. First I can't even speak with you after we landed, then I get a data upgrade allowing me access to all material relevant to your new rank and now I hear you're nearly deleted by one of our own. What is going on!"

"Easy does it Warbler. Easy does it. You're right on all counts. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to know that you know all this but still, who told you?" Warbler beeped sheepishly for a moment and said: "The ship's central computer told me. She's a bit of a gossip at times." I laughed out loud and said: "We have until the first of next week before I officially step into the XO's post. Until then, you can really start to help me by getting all of the relevant information regarding the official duties and responsibilities of an Executive Officer from your gossipy friend. Okay?"

For the rest of the day, I read up on as much as I could find on the Executive Officer's post. My duties would be both numerous and bland to explain so let me be succinct in saying that my administrative duties and collateral headaches had just expanded by a factor of ten or so and leave it at that.

Our carrier dropped us in high orbit and left as soon as were clear of the landing bays. After landing in the main hangar, I grabbed my duffel from the cargo area and said: "Warbler, I don't know of any tasking for either of us for now so once you're clear of the ship, you're free to do what you want for the next two days. I'll see you bright and early ready to work okay?" Warbler acknowledged my orders and waited for the extractor.

As I exited the hangar, I felt a familiar presence. Warm and welcoming. Gabrielle came around the corner, saw me, and gave me a hug which I returned. When she saw my new rank insignia, her gorgeous eyes widened as she said: "Congratulations Ronin." I said: "Thanks, but I didn't plan for this. It sort of happened." She smiled and said: "Most meritorious promotions happen that way. You can tell me all about it over dinner tonight."

I said: "That's right. You wanted to meet. So what's the whole plan then?" She said: "Doesn't your Jedi insight tell you anything?" I said: "I haven't asked lately and I thought the surprise would be better." She said: "Good answer. I was thinking of a walk through the Arboretum of Worlds, then dinner." I said: "Sounds great. I've only heard about the arboretum. I look forward to it. 1800 in the square?" She said: "1800 it is then. Don't be late."

After a short nap and sonic shower, I was a little early. At 1800 hours exactly, I felt Gabrielle's warm presence nearing the area. I waited by the fountain as a series of soft breezes came through, causing the fountain to resonate melodiously. When Gabrielle was close enough, I turned to face her and was given a pleasant surprise.

Up until that moment, I had only seen her in uniform. I conceded privately that she looked good, even in uniform. But now, she was definitely off-duty. She had her shoulder-length brown hair down and in a wavy style. She was wearing a red dress the same color as my lightsaber blade that ended at the knees revealing shapely, firm legs. She also wore pale red heels and just a touch of make-up. I extended my hand and when she put her hand in mine, I gently pulled her hand up and kissed the knuckle.

I said: "You look wonderful tonight Gabrielle." She answered: "Thank you. You look good too." The fountain emitted some low whistles as she said: "I see you noticed our local art treasure here." I answered: "It's an amazing device but right now, my attention is on the work of art standing in front of me."

Gabrielle blushed deeply at the compliment. She said: "Congratulations again on your promotion to XO of Red Group." I said: "Thank you again but we aren't here to talk about me are we?" Her gaze dropped a little and she said: "No, we're not. I guess I'm still a little afraid of this potential you say I have. While I was on patrol, I did like you asked and felt the moment more than thought on it. There was a time or two when it seemed my perception was sharper, my reactions almost precognitive. My droid, Jeri commented on it a few times. It was both scary and exhilarating at the same time."

I gently took her chin in my hand, privately marveling at the soft yet firm feel of her skin under my fingers, and raised her eyes to mine. I said: "Don't fear what you are. The potential it there but you have to _want_ to use it. You have to be able to _accept_ it. I cannot and will not compel you to do so. If you _choose_ to, I can start your training. I think you will find, as I did, that a whole new horizon of wonder will open up before you. But you must also know that a whole new dimension of danger will open for you as well."

I finished with: "For now, just think on it. May I walk you through the Arboretum of Worlds, Milady?" I offered her my arm. She took it and said: "Yes you may my Knight." As we walked through the arboretum, I was in awe of the sheer variety of ferns, flowers and trees. Gabrielle pointed out her favorites. Many of the flowers had subtle scents while others no scent except under certain conditions.

We walked for a time just enjoying each others' company. Words seemed unnecessary. We came to a grassy knoll and sat together. We were both in our own worlds for the moment. As I ran my fingers across the grass, Gabrielle turned her head to face me and said: "Ronin. I've decided." I looked into her eyes and felt myself fall into them. I said: "Yes?" Gabrielle said: "Please start me on the Path of the Jedi. I want to learn to harness this power I have for the benefit of others."

I said: "Very well. But it will take time to learn. When I have taken your training as far as I can, I will take you to my teacher who will teach you as he taught me. Are you ready?" She nodded as I said: "Give me your hands." When she did, I stood up and helped her to her feet. I looked into her eyes again and said: "Close your eyes and repeat after me: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."

As she repeated it, I finished with: "Now open your eyes and feel the Force." Gabrielle opened her eyes, gasped and smiled as she said: "I do, I do feel it. It is everywhere, in everything. I can actually feel the vastness of the universe. It's amazing!"

I said: "The Jedi Code sums up all of the beliefs of the Jedi Order. It will be for you to find the deeper levels of the Code and what it means to you." We started walking again, arm in arm, and left the arboretum. We got to her quarters where she had set up a quiet dinner for two as I gave her the highlights of my patrol, at her insistence, which culminated with my unexpected promotion to XO.

Dinner was finished as we went to the main living area and had a dance or two. When I commented on her dancing she said: "You're not half bad yourself." I said: "When I have as graceful a partner as you, how can I do badly?" She blushed again and said playfully: "Flirt." One more dance and then I made to leave.

I stopped just short of her door as she said: "Would you like to stay?" I smiled and said: "No thank you. Some other time perhaps. Let me leave you with this though. Always remember that the Force is everywhere and in everything. You, me, the walls, the deck, in the Arboretum, _everywhere_. Do you understand? You must _feel_ the Force around you."

She absorbed my words and then said: "Goodnight, my Knight." I stood there a moment longer then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The moment could've lasted a second, a minute, or an hour. I don't know. We separated for air as I felt her internal defenses start to go up again.

She said: "I've always told the pilots in Gold Group that interpersonal relations in the squadron can interfere with the mission, even cost lives." I smiled and said: "I agree one hundred percent, but then, I'm not in your squadron." I felt her defenses drop again as she said: "Good point." Before I knew it, she had her arms around me and was kissing me full and unrestrained.

This kiss lasted longer than the first and I wished it would never end but end it did when the need for oxygen became a priority. We parted slowly, reluctantly. Gabrielle asked: "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I smiled again and said: "Thank you again but I have not earned that privilege yet. I can wait until I have though. Goodnight Milady." "Goodnight my Knight." She said as I left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 25**

The start of my new duties as XO for Red Group came with a bang when I truly would have preferred a whimper. I started the process for the mental evaluation on Dutch Hadley who had been on suicide watch for a few days. There were requests of every kind to make, training to oversee and meetings to attend both with Wedge and without him.

Along with my new duties as XO, I was trying to sort out my feelings towards Gabrielle. I was beginning to care for her, of that, I had no doubts. Yoda's teachings came to mind. I remembered what he had said about the Jedi of the Republic and the taboo on marriage and family. I also remembered what I had told him on the eve of my departure, that if I found a woman who would have me.

Yoda had simply said: 'That I had to do what I felt was right.' I felt this was right. The Force was silent on the subject. I took that as a good sign. But still, I was confused. More confused than I had felt in a long time. The day came to a close as the incoming work kept piling up in my terminal. Other than starting the process on Hadley's evaluation, I hadn't really accomplished much.

I said: "Warbler, sort all the incoming data into files marked: Routine, Vital and ASAP. I'll be in the gym for awhile. If you or anyone else needs me, I'll have my comlink on." Warbler said: "Yes sir. I'll have it ready for you by morning."

I arrived to the gym to see it in mild use. Exercise machines of every size and description could be seen. There was a slamball court that saw use regularly. I had tried to watch it on occasion but its rules still left me scratching my head. It reminded me of cross between rugby and water polo but was played in variable gravity environments. Treadmills and resistance machines were on one side, with free weights on another side. I found the area I wanted, a type of tatami mat. I changed into some workout clothes in the shower area, and stepped onto the mat.

After stretching out and warming up, I started doing all of my kata ranging from the most simple, to the most complex. Unarmed forms comprised most of my experience. After my unarmed forms, I started seeker globe exercises. General Naz had given me the name of one of the multitude of mechanical and electronic tinkerers. These people were the ones who demonstrated a special aptitude for their particular fields and were commonly referred to as "techheads."

I had requested three seeker globes to be built with higher difficulty settings than the normal production models had. In short order and at far less than commercial cost to me, I had these three globes built and a special carry case for them. I set the timers so that the three would join in at different times.

As with the normal models though, they could only be programmed with a thirty minute time limit at maximum. Still though, I did get a hell of a workout in saber forms that day. After my seeker exercises, I knelt down and meditated. I remembered the whirlwind attack I had endured in my Trial back on Dagobah. It had all been an illusion but the feeling of being struck all over my body had been real enough. I thought long and hard on that. I remembered the feel of how my doppelganger had summoned and focused its power. The Force gave me subtle clues that said I should focus on something similar of my own but the images were so sketchy and quick, I had no way of gauging if there was an actual need.

I thought again to my former life. I remembered the fictional warrior hero I had. I remembered his techniques. Fictional though my hero may have been but with the Force as my ally, I knew which technique I could turn into reality. The Rising Dragon Fist.

Getting to my feet, I took a neutral stance with my weight equally distributed on my front and back legs. One hand was held flat, parallel to my waist while my other was extended into a vertical knife hand. I began to take in deep calming breaths as I visualized the Force around me strengthening my legs. With this change in perception, I could see the Force as small glowing balls of energy everywhere.

As I began to draw in these orbs of energy, I felt my own personal energy level refill to maximum and beyond. Drawing more and more energy into myself, I pulled my front foot in closer and bent slightly at the knees to prepare for the jump. When I felt the inner voice say: "Now!" I released all of my accumulated energy and leapt up into the air screaming: "Shooorryuuuken!"

As I leapt, I extended my right fist above my head into an uppercut. My right leg was bent at the knee while my left fist was tucked in close to my body, my left leg extended out like a spring. I jumped up into the air in a graceful spiral and landed from almost the exact spot I took off from.

As I landed, it flowed across my consciousness like water from a dam breaking. I thought: "I have it! This is how it works! I will do this." I took my stance again, focused all my energy again and performed my version of the Rising Dragon Fist, my _Rising Punch_. My Rising Punch had attracted quite a bit of attention though it was not my intention to do so. I practiced for two more hours even after the attention had drifted away until I had mastered my Rising Punch right or left handed.

Over the course of the next year, I continued to practice my kata and my Rising Punch. I would also see Gabrielle once a week when our duty schedules allowed. Her sensitivity to the Force was progressing in steps large and small. One of the first things I taught her was how to shield her thoughts from others. This helped her considerably as that she was finally able to shut out the general emotional roar of the base's personnel.

We also spoke of anything and everything. I think it was perhaps four months after our first kiss that I began to realize I loved her. She hadn't invited me to stay overnight with her since that first date, though there was one time when after a long goodnight kiss, she said into my ear: "You have earned the privilege my Knight."

I politely declined the invitation. Something was holding me back, I didn't know what but with hindsight and the infinite patience that love grants, Gabrielle was not insulted. Sometime after that last invitation, things between us finally reached the next level.

I was in the gym practicing my kata before my Rising Punch as Gabrielle caught up with me. She stood on the side for a time and watched. I was only peripherally aware of her presence. I was so wrapped up in the kata that nothing could shake me.

As I prepared for my Rising Punch, she said: "Can we talk a moment Ronin?" I stopped my focus exercise and faced her. I said: "What can I help you with Milady?" She smiled at my term of endearment for her as said: "I want to be with you but I'm not sure what to think right now. Why do you run from me?"

Before I could speak, everything crystallized for me between us. I did love her. I loved her with every fiber of my being. With this epiphany, I felt my power level virtually explode. With no focus about it, I took my stance and leapt higher than I ever had before. "Shin-Shoryuken!"

I also felt a sensation like fire running up and down my arm. When I landed, Gabrielle was gone and my arm had a first degree burn running its length. The Force is a marvelous ally. It enables me to move faster, jump higher or heal quicker. But even the Force needs a help from science every now and again. I took a cool water shower and after drying off, I applied a burn spray from a med-pac on the wall.

Even with short-term memory enhancement with the Force, I didn't see where Gabrielle had gone. I decided to let her be for the time being. I don't know what she saw or what she felt in the Force or her heart for that matter so I decided it would be better for her to come to me in her own time.

As I was preparing to go to sleep that night, there came a knock at my door. When I opened it, there stood Gabrielle. She had been crying a little. I stepped aside and motioned her to come in. I closed the door behind her as she went into the living room. I walked up to her as she said: "I don't know what happened back there in the gym but it scared the hell out of me."

She continued with: "After I spoke, I felt some kind of shift in your emotions and then you started to glow so brightly I had to avert my eyes. Then when you jumped into the air screaming those words, I saw your whole arm as if it was encased in blue fire. I thought: 'Will that happen to me if I complete my training?' I was scared and I ran."

I said: "I'm sorry if I scared you. It was just as unexpected on my part as yours. I finally realized that I . . ." She put her fingers to my mouth and said: "Shhhh. I need you to do one thing for me." I said: "What's that Milady?" She held her hand out and summoned my lightsaber to it from the table by the door where I set it each day. Putting it in my hand and closing her fingers tightly around it, she lifted my weapon to her left breast over her heart and said: "Purge me of this love. It consumes me and though Jedi should not be passionate, I love you my Knight. I love you in a way that words can't express."

I dropped my weapon to the floor with a dull thunk. Taking her into my arms I said: "I love you too Milady." We kissed intensely, wrapping our arms around each other. When we broke for air, she started to speak and I put my fingers over her mouth as she had done to me and said: "Shhhh." I lifted her into my arms cradling her as if she was the most precious thing in the universe and carried her to the bedroom. Nature, with a helping hand from the Force took its course.

**Chapter 26**

That night was one that could never be forgotten. The Force had made a mental bond between us. If either one of us were to concentrate we could feel the emotional state of the other. It was as if a warm light had filled the back of our minds. Never again would either of us be truly alone.

The next several nights saw us in each other's arms. Some nights we made love that our bond made infinitely more loving, other nights we would just hold each other and bask in the warmth of our bond.

With the science of my adopted home as advanced as it was, pregnancy was entirely a matter of choice so there were no fears of anything unplanned happening. Even if it were a possibility, it was an easy task to control my body with Force.

One morning, I awoke to feel Gabrielle moving sharply as if struggling. When she awoke with a scream, I held her in my arms until she calmed down. I asked: "What troubles you Milady?" She said: "I had a dream. A frightening dream. It has to be of the future. Just as you said: "Difficult to see the future, always in motion it is."

I asked: "What is it that you see?" "I'm floating above a planet. _This_ planet and I see Star Destroyers firing on the surface. TIE fighters are everywhere and people are dying on both sides, then it just blurs out." She said. I closed my eyes and I saw what she had. It was just like the vision I had had just before I joined the Rebellion years ago.

I said: "It is the future that you and I both see but the only thing either of us can do is go to our squadron leaders and hope they don't laugh in our faces." She giggled at the imagery of Wedge laughing at me and her commanding officer Teeyara Bree, laughing at her.

We got up together and jumped in the sonic shower to prepare for our particular day's activities. From there we got dressed and had breakfast in the kitchen area of her quarters. We alternated between our quarters, hers or mine. It didn't really matter on anything more than whose we were closest to at the time.

We left her quarters together since it was common knowledge that Gabrielle and I were lovers. So long as we didn't display any affection in uniform, no one cared. She had already earned her own Lieutenant Commander's rank back and her slot as XO for Gold Group but appearances had to be maintained.

As I got to my office, I was pleased to see the final report on Dutch Hadley's therapy sitting on my desk in data chip format. I sat down and read the report from start to finish. There was also a request from Dutch to rejoin the squadron. The report told me that it was a kind of post traumatic stress syndrome.

Cross referencing the report with what was known of his personal history; it came out as something like this: His entire family: parents, brothers and sisters had been slaughtered by the Empire. While a family being broken was a common enough background for many members of the Rebellion, what was worse was that he saw his die in front of him. His homeworld had refused to pay any kind of taxes, tariffs or manpower to the Empire. They had mistakenly believed that they could resist. The planetary government had been broken quite easily by the military power of the Empire.

The defense forces broken, the government leaders killed or captured, a resistance movement formed. With indiscriminate air strikes throughout the city, Dutch saw his childhood home incinerated with family still inside. After that, he joined the resistance with his surviving brothers and sisters. During a base of operations move, Dutch's group had been ambushed. Knowing it would be better to surrender and live to fight another day; his group did just that only to be beaten, sometimes to death or outright executed on the spot.

The stormtroopers were particularly vicious as they took turns gang-raping Dutch's sisters and forcing him to watch. Then they beat him and left him for dead. He was alive, barely, and when an actual Rebel Alliance strike team found him, they took him and his one surviving sister with them when they left.

After joining the Rebellion, he had his chance at revenge and took it. His drive and determination carried him on especially after his last sister had died on a mission of her own. This only served to make the raging demon inside of Dutch Hadley more powerful. The breaking point had come on that final patrol.

After finally being forced to see his pain, he had related the last part in near hysterical fits of tears. After that, his progress had been rapid and his treatment concluded. The psych-tech had noted what I had in my first impression of Dutch through the Force. He had an honorable core and could still be a great asset but it was recommended that he never be given a command of his own or the stresses of those duties might trigger a relapse.

I signed off on the report, and forwarded it to Wedge with a recommendation to reinstate Dutch's flight status at the rank of Flight Officer. Two hours later, my recommendation was approved. Upon his return to the squadron, he formally apologized to me. I don't hold grudges. I told him as much and when I extended my hand in friendship this time, he took it in a firm, sure grip. Dutch and I became good friends after that episode and nothing was ever mentioned of it again.

I went to lunch at midday and asked to meet with Wedge in his office afterwards. I needed to tell him of the vision that Gabrielle and I shared. I arrived early as is my way, and waited for Wedge to arrive. As he came down the hall, he saw me standing at his door. He returned my salute with one of his own and a smile.

He entered his office and motioned me to follow. He sat down behind his desk and offered the seat across from him. I accepted and said: "Thank you for agreeing to see me so quickly Wedge." He said: "No problem Ronin. Besides, as my XO, you don't have to ask to see me but I appreciate the courtesy. What can I do for you?"

I said: "You know of course that the Force allows me a certain point of view from time to time?" When he nodded I continued: "The Force has shown me a future." Wedge said: "A possible future?" I nodded yes and spoke again. "There are several futures that only need a specific choice to be made before they unfold and become the present. Gabrielle had a vision this morning and I saw it as well. The only thing I can be sure of is that this is no longer a possible future, but a certain one. A Star Destroyer _will_ come here and begin a planetary bombardment. I don't know when or how many, just that it _will_ happen."

Wedge sat back a moment and said: "What can I do about it?" I answered: "Just pass it along to the General. There is a saying on my homeworld: there is no knowledge that is not power. Hopefully this knowledge will be listened to." Wedge said: "Moving a base, even a Rebellion one is no small task Ronin. Personally, I'm inclined to believe you and I will forward this information to the General but I don't know that he will listen to it."

I said: "It's true that I haven't had much day-to-day exposure to the General. You probably know him better than I." I took my lightsaber from my belt and holding it out to Wedge said: "The General once told me that he remembered a time and place when anyone carrying a lightsaber was accorded a respect usually reserved for flag officers. Take this to him and I think he'll listen."

Wedge took the weapon from my hand in a subdued kind of reverence. He said: "I'll go see him right away Ronin." I thanked him, stood, saluted and started to leave when he called out: "Ronin, when's the wedding?" I stopped in my tracks. I turned to him and said: "Is there anything you don't know?" Wedge laughed and said: "About what goes on around here . . . not much. When?" I said: I haven't asked yet but when I do, you'll be one of the first to know."

I went back to my office to finish some work. Two hours later, there was a knock at my door. I called out: "Enter." When I saw it was none other than General Naz, I shot to my feet in attention so quickly, my chair fell over backwards. He came in and said: "At ease Lieutenant Commander Jayks." I turned around and stood my chair back up as he came to stand at my desk. He held out my lightsaber in his hand and said: "I believe this belongs to you Jedi Jayks. It certainly got my attention when Commander Antilles brought this to me. So then, tell me Master Jedi, what would you do in my place?" I felt my eyes widen a little at the honorific as I put my weapon back on my belt and said: "With all due respect General, I'm not a Jedi Master. I might never be and I can live with that but thank you for the courtesy all the same."

"Like I told Commander Antilles, it's a certain future now. More than that, I can't say." I told him. The General thought about it a moment and said: "I'll go ahead and request an evacuation plan be made up and some transports sent our way. I can see in your eyes that you're wondering why I'm listening to you, and I'll tell you. I was a junior officer aboard a cruiser during the Clone Wars when the Captain of the vessel ignored the advice of the Jedi stationed aboard. The Captain and most of the senior staff died and I had to take command. As it was, the ship was almost destroyed. When we got back to our forward base, my field promotion was confirmed and I was given a command of my own. I swore to myself from that day forward that I would always listen when a Jedi offered any advice. It helped me survive the Clone Wars intact and I have never had cause to disagree with it since. You're too young to have known the Jedi Master I served with on that ship. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wish I knew if he had survived the Wars or not. He seemed like a common-sensical sort of man. Easy to approach, for a Jedi Master. Last I had heard he disappeared on a mission to the outer rim somewhere. I truly hope he survived."

The General left as my workday began to wind down. I had a quick workout in the gym, only about two hours versus my usual four to six hours and went back to my quarters for a shower. As I entered, I felt Gabrielle's warm presence in the living room. Her sweet laugh sounded with a raspberry from Warbler as I entered the room itself. I greeted Gabrielle with a kiss and Warbler with a pat on his inverted flowerpot of a head.

I said: "What's so funny?" She answered: "Warbler was just telling me about the time your teacher, Master Yoda had you balance on one hand on a tree stump in the water." I remembered that little episode. Yoda had me practicing my balance in some of the strangest ways imaginable. That day, Yoda himself was standing on my feet giving me direction. I decided to have a little fun and levitated Warbler into an orbit around me. At first, he had been quite fussy about it but soon quieted down after getting used to not being able to detect the Force with his sensors. I wish the lesson had stayed so calm. But then Yoda decided to jump from my feet to the top of Warbler's head and then to the shore. From there, he had started to add to my levitation lesson by hurling rocks of every shape and size at me. At first I was able to cope but it soon got to be too much to divide my attention on.

First the rocks splashed into the water hitting me with the foul tasting water, and then my focus was completely lost as Warbler hit the water first followed shortly after by myself. While the water wasn't very deep, maybe four feet or so, Warbler refused to talk to me for the rest of the day. Yoda laughed and said: "Control, control. You must learn control my Padawan or many soakings yet to come will you have."

My memories faded as my attention came back to the here and now. I said: "Well I'm glad one of us can derive a little humor from that." Warbler blatted another raspberry as he left the room saying something about: "Places to go, data to access." I laughed out loud as I realized that Warbler was making an excuse to leave Gabrielle and myself alone. There are times when I truly believe that I would be lost without Warbler.

I spoke with Gabrielle briefly and then got into the shower. I had decided on a hot water shower that day. As I was washing up, Gabrielle joined me in the shower and well . . . you can guess what happened from there.

Later, as we held each other, I decided to take a chance. I said: "Gabrielle, I was wondering . . ." With her face in the crook of my neck she murmured contentedly: "What's that Ronin?" "I was wondering, will you marry me?" I said. "Yes I will," she said in a quiet tone. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it." I said. "Yes," again in that same quiet tone.

"I was wondering when you would ask me Ronin," she said. "For a time, I thought I would have to ask you." She finished. I chuckled and said: "Thank you Milady. When do you want to get married and in what kind of ceremony?" Gabrielle said: "Soon, but nothing fancy, just you, me and our closest friends." "Is two weeks too soon?" I asked. She answered: "Two weeks is perfect and while we're at it, let's make a holo-record to send to your Earth and your family." I said: "That's a wonderful idea. Yes, we'll do that."

**Chapter 26**

The preparations for our wedding, what few there were, were made and finalized in just a few days. Two weeks later, Gabrielle and I were married in a simple ceremony. The only formality turned out to be the entire complement of Red and Gold Groups showing up in dress uniforms.

Warbler recorded Gabrielle's and my wedding vows to each other. After the ceremony itself was done, there was a reception put on by Wedge and Teeyara for us. The footage of the wedding would appear first then a personal message to my family from me where I would also introduce my wife, Gabrielle Shase Jayks to them. The only hard part was that it had to be sent in a one-way message capsule. The chances of detection and tracking to our base on a return trip were just too great.

Due to the state of war we were in, a real honeymoon would have to wait but we promised to take one someday, when it was possible. We were however, given a week off which we spent traveling the wilderness outside of the former colony which served as our base. It may not have been a honeymoon as is usually known but it worked for us.

Our first year together was wonderful. All hell broke loose the week after our first anniversary though. For most of that week, both Gabrielle's and my Force senses were tingling. Neither of us was sure of what was going on until an emergency alert was called. As quick as we were able, Gabrielle and I showed up to the main briefing room along with Wedge and Teeyara. The rest of the major department heads showed up just after us when the call rang out: "Attention on Deck!" Everyone snapped to attention as General Naz entered the room. He said: "At ease everyone, take your seats." When we had he spoke again: "I'll be succinct. The Bothan Spynet has informed us by way of the High Command, this base is now known to the Empire. Thanks to the warning given to me by Jedi Jayks and his wife and Padawan Learner, Lieutenant Commander Gabrielle Shase Jayks just over a year ago, our evacuation begins at midnight tonight. The transports are on the way and will be here at 2330 hours. Loading to start precisely at 0000 hours."

General Naz continued with: "Both squadrons will be on ready alert from this moment on. Only essential equipment will be taken with us. All remaining equipment will be wired with explosive materials. This is what's known as scorched earth tactics. If we can't keep these items with us, then we deny their use to the enemy. The last transport to jump to hyperspace will transmit the detonation code sequence. A new base has already been selected and its coordinates are now being input into sealed computer modules that will erase themselves the instant there is a tractor beam lock or the slightest tampering by any technician without the proper access codes."

General Naz looked around and said: "Any questions? No? Good. This meeting is dismissed. I look forward to seeing everyone at the new base site."

Gabrielle and I didn't see much of each other, married or not due to our increased duties of the moment. We hadn't acquired many things, and as that each person was allowed one bag of clothes and personal items and one crate of personal effects, our quarters were bare and we had room to spare in our crates. Taking in a few extra items from some of our squadron mates our allotment was full and sent to be palletized and loaded in a transport.

Four days after the official announcement by General Naz, the first Star Destroyer was detected. Moments later, two more came out of hyperspace to form a triangle formation. Red Group and Gold Group were providing cover for the last two transports. We were in the air just as the strike group entered orbit but before they could begin a bombardment.

The Y-wings had been loaded with a payload of Ion bombs that were like miniature Ion cannons. More powerful than the Ion cannon on the Y-wings themselves but still less powerful than a full size planetary installation.

Eyeballs were out in swarms as we prepared for the jump to hyperspace. The first transport made the jump but the second was getting pounded as Wedge called to me: "Nine take your element to cover Gold Nine and her element and give that first Destroyer something to think about." I responded: "As ordered Red Lead." I said then: "Ten, eleven and twelve with me as we plow the road for Gold Nine and her wishbones." Each pilot double clicked their comlink to signal acknowledgement.

Warbler gave me one torpedo lock and one laser lock in the first few seconds. As we flew towards our target six eyeballs came at us. I fired the torpedo and switched back to linked fire with my lasers. The linked fire would send four beams of light at my target. More powerful than the cyclic rate I preferred but it required fewer shots to take the target. The torpedo took its intended target through the transparisteel viewport to exit the other side. As it detonated, the blast took one more eyeball down with splash-damage as debris from the initial target spiraled out and hit another one.

Warbler informed me of my new status of 'ace' but I was too busy to notice. The other three TIE fighters had scattered thus leaving us a clear road to the Destroyer. The Y-wings or 'wishbones' in pilots speak lined up and fired a total of six Ion bombs at their target. Anti-missile fire from the Destroyer only got two of our missiles as two slammed into the tower portion of the Destroyer and the other two impacted in close proximity to each other on the main hull.

The Ion lightning arced out across the hull. The ionic blasts fused electronics, scrambled control circuits as well as neutralized weapons, shields and engines. The lights of the target flickered and went out as the ship started to drift away from the engagement zone.

By this time, a second Destroyer was closing in on our group when we received confirmation that the last transport was away and safe. I called out: "Red and Gold elements cut and run. I say again, cut and run. Our job is done." Fitting actions to words, I closed my S-foils and redirected weapon energy to rear shields and engines. I heard my engines rev up and saw that my speed was picking up nicely.

Gold Nine, Gabrielle's ship, came up on my wing as the first two fighters in our combined group made the jump to hyperspace followed by two more. As Warbler prepared our jump, Gabrielle said: "Nice shooting back there Red Nine. You realize you just made 'ace' don't you?" I said: "Thanks for the complement but I was just doing my job Gold Nine. Ready to leave?"

Before she could answer, I felt a warning in the Force too strong to ignore. With no thought about it, I banked my ship towards Gabrielle's. Warbler squawked out a collision warning as Gabrielle banked away from me just as I hoped she would. When I felt the sudden jolt of a tractor beam, I knew it was too late. My ship started slowing noticeably. My engines started to overcharge as I throttled back on them to prevent a burnout.

Gabrielle said: "I won't leave you!" I said: "It's too late for me. Go now! That's an order. Go. Save yourself." Gabrielle's tear-choked voice said: "I love you," then she did as ordered and jumped into hyperspace. I knew she couldn't hear me but I said it anyway: "I love you too Milady."

The world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 27**

When I awoke, I saw a ceiling going by above me. I lifted my head to see I was strapped to a floating gurney surrounded by a squad of stormtroopers. The masked face of one looked down at me. I heard an audible click as if an external speaker were being toggled on. It said: "Sir, the prisoner is regaining consciousness sooner than expected. The stun blast in the tractor beam wasn't enough."

A voice from the front of the column said: "Take care of it trooper." I had no time to think as the trooper pointed his blaster rifle at me, flipped a thumb switch and fired. The last thing I saw was a blue flash.

When I awoke the second time, the press of cold metal against my skin and a hissing sound were the first sensations. As I woke up, I used the Force to cleanse my body of the stimulant that had just been administered as well as the last effects of the stun blast. I no longer felt the restraint straps on me so I sat up on the sickbay bed I lay on.

A man of medium height and build came in trailed by a younger man. Both wore the same gray uniform. The only noticeable difference besides their age, was the fewer rank squares on the younger one's uniform. I read the older man's insignia as that of a full Captain. The younger one was a senior grade Lieutenant.

The Captain stood before me and said: "You are a prisoner of the Galactic Empire. Cooperate with us by telling me where to find the rest of your pitiful band of traitors and you may get life imprisonment versus a death sentence." In a flippant tone I said: "I suppose repatriation is out of the question?" The only answer I received was a backhand blow from the Captain. I felt it coming in the Force, rolled with the strike and banished the sting.

I looked the man in his eyes and saw the anger and fear. Radiating from him most though was ambition. Cold, calculating ambition. I was possessed of two minds at that moment. I could either play along or bend his mind to my will and practically take command of the ship myself but I quickly discarded that idea. I could gently alter a thought pattern or two, but not an entire Star Destroyer crew.

The Captain raised his hand to strike me again when his Lieutenant caught his hand and said: "He's trying to anger you sir so that you'll underestimate him." The Captain listened and lowered his hand as he turned his head to face me again and said: "Nice try scum." Turning to the security detachment he said: "Make him bleed a little. Don't break anything major, but make him suffer for a time then take him to solitary detention. Then we'll see if time with no contact other than minimal food and water loosens his tongue."

The beatings were ferocious without being overly sadistic. Jedi I may be but I am still human. I still feel pain and I still bleed. The stormtroopers were efficient in their beating to say the least. They didn't break any major bones as they had been ordered not to, but they did bruise and bloody me otherwise.

I could have fought them all down but I only knew that it would go worse for me if I did so I absorbed everything they hit me with and the Force started healing the internal injuries almost as soon as they had been given but it still taxed my internal resources immensely.

They left me be for two days and beat me again then two more and beat me still again. Food and water, just enough to keep me alive was slid into my solitary cell twice a day. The cell couldn't have been larger than nine foot square with a large vaulted ceiling to maximize feelings of loneliness as well as minimal refresher facilities.

Other than the beatings, I found the room peaceful instead of terrorizing. I stretched out in the Force and felt the minds of countless men and women everywhere. It was very much like walking through the walls, but then, what are walls to the eyes of the Force?

I refocused my senses on myself for a moment, and then to the bond I shared with my wife. I followed the bond beyond the walls, the ship. Even beyond the void of space itself. Searching, for that one mind, that one place in the entire galaxy that I could reach. When I found it, I felt Gabrielle's emotional pain. She thought I was as good as dead since the navicomp in my ship had erased itself when the tractor beam had grabbed me.

I also felt the comforting presence of her friend and CO, Teeyara Bree. If Gabrielle would only clear her mind, she would feel my touch but in her current state, there was only pain. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as her despair became my own. I regained my control and withdrew my presence. As I did, I caught a picture of the new base planet. The planet had ten continents and seven moons. More than that, I couldn't tell.

I sent a short message through our bond: "My dearest Gabrielle. I love you and we _will_ be together again." As I finished withdrawing, I caught a fragment of hope . . . then despair. She must've thought the message was from beyond the physical plane, from the eternal oneness of the Force.

I returned to my own mind and then began my search of the ship anew. Tapping into my long-term memory with the Force, I found the schematics of the Imperial Class Star Destroyer. Superimposing that schematic over my Force vision, I began to plot my course of escape. Every corridor I needed to cross, every access-way I would need. Soon, I was ready. I knew the opportunity to escape would present itself sooner or later. I just had to be patient.

Every day was like the one before. I had lost any track of time other than food, water and beatings. On one such day, the guards hauled me out of the cell, beat me less thoroughly than usual and took me to an interview room. The Captain was there with his Lieutenant. The stormtroopers waited by the door as I slowly picked myself up off the deck to face the two imperial officers.

On the table in front of the Captain was my Muramasa sword in its scabbard and my lightsaber. The Captain picked up my lightsaber first and said: "Judging by the markings on this and on the real sword here, you obviously made this yourself. You are fortunate that we are on a deep space mission or you would be on your way to Imperial Center and an interview with his highness the Emperor himself. Here I thought that the Jedi were extinct. Obviously, we missed a Master somewhere who in turn taught you."

The Captain continued speaking as he put down my lightsaber. "If you give us the name of your Master and where he taught you, I think I might be able to persuade the Emperor to spare you for his own cadre of Dark Jedi. What do you say?" My voice was weaker than usual because I had not used it lately as I said: "I say no. That's what I say."

The Captain shrugged and said: "It is of no matter. I can keep you alive easily enough until we are in a holonet range again. I have to say though; this is a weapon I can admire." He picked up my Muramasa, unsheathed it and gave it a few test swings. Incredibly, through the Force, I felt a strange surge of emotion. It wasn't quite anger or outrage, more like a sense of bitter resentment. The strangest part of all was that it came from my Muramasa!

The sword wasn't sentient. I would have felt that immediately upon my awakening in the Force but it did have some kind of spirit of its own. And right now, it was very unhappy that its acknowledged master, me, wasn't holding it. I said: "You might want to put that down Captain. I don't think you can handle it." The Captain said: "Don't presume to tell me what I can or can't handle. I think I'll keep this as a memento. It's much too fine a blade to be held by a filthy traitor like you."

I said: "So be it. I warned you." The Captain's face grew angry as he took up my sword and left the interview room saying: "Break him however you choose Lieutenant. I have a ship to command."

After the Captain left, his Lieutenant said: "Guards . . . leave us for now. I'll call for you when I'm done." The stormtroopers left the room like the disciplined soldiers they were. After they left, the Lieutenant sat down and sighed: "I thought that pile of bantha poodoo would never leave."

Seeing the slightly confused look on my haggard and bruised face, he said: "There are no listening devices in this room. You're free to speak your mind." I turned my attention to this man and felt the same cold, calculating ambition radiating from him as when I first saw his Captain. When I realized that I had been mistaken earlier about whom the ambition came from I smiled and said: "You have something in mind. Something which you think I can help you with. I can sense it as clearly as I sense the contempt which you hold your commanding officer in."

The Lieutenant quietly clapped his hands together a few times and said: "Very good my esteemed Jedi opponent. I have always wondered if the stories of Jedi intuition were accurate. Now I see that they are. Yes, you can and will help me." I crossed my sore arms and said: "I'm listening but I won't become your personal Jedi assassin like your Emperor would turn me into."

He smiled and said: "Nothing so blunt!" Summoning my waning energy, I snatched the blaster from his holster with the Force and pointed it at his face. To his credit, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he said: "I'm calling your bluff Jedi. You won't kill me in cold blood. The Jedi never had the stomach for such occasional necessity. One of the many reasons, they are for the most part, extinct."

I lowered his blaster and slid it across the table to him as I said: "I wouldn't call it a lack of fortitude as much as a waste of energy. What can I possibly help you with?" The Lieutenant said: "You can help me most by escaping." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief as I asked a truly universal question: "What's the catch?"

The younger man laughed and said: "The only catch is that you must leave within the next 96 hours. The Captain dispatched a messenger droid. It will have sent its message by now and then we will be in holonet range and after being informed of your existence, the Emperor will send his enforcer, Darth Vader to come for you. I've seen reports of him and his handiwork. He is a Dark Lord of the Sith, whatever that is and if he gets his hands on you, you probably won't live to see the Emperor or if you do, you will be made to destroy anything and everyone you love. I saw the wedding band on your hand when you were first captured and even I, Imperial though I am, and enemies though we may be, wouldn't want to see a man kill his own wife."

I asked: "How does my escaping help you though?" He said: "Computer records are easily sliced and replaced. It will look like the Captain didn't take you seriously. It will also look like the Captain thought he had broken you and thought you would roll over meekly. Lord Vader is as quick to punish as praise and his punishments range from demotion to death. The records will have been altered to say I stressed caution and watchfulness with regard to you. They will also say that he ignored me. The Captain will be gone and I will be raised in his place."

The Lieutenant finished with: "What will it be Jedi? A 50-50 chance at escape or a certain death?" I considered for a moment that he could be setting me up for a very big fall. That he would betray me and claim my capture for himself was a thought I entertained but I could sense no deception from him. Either that or I was weaker than I thought from my captivity. Either way he would win. I might win my freedom or lose my life. Even though I trust the Force implicitly, I would still prefer living or dying on my terms instead of the doubtful mercy of a Sith Lord. I said: "What do you want done?"

The Lieutenant's eyes practically glowed as he said: "Excellent. Though I can't help you overtly, I will make it easier in what ways I can. Escape, cause a little damage if you must and then go. If you help me now, perhaps someday I will be able to help you." He slid a piece of flimsiplast to me. He said: "Memorize this frequency. It is my own personal message cache. That flimsiplast will disintegrate 15 seconds after you open it."

I picked up the piece of writing material, opened it, and memorized the numbers inside with a Force-assisted command. When it ignited, I opened my hand to let the ash fall to the floor. I said: "Why are you helping me?" He said: "Maybe someday, when this war is over, we can meet somewhere and I'll tell you. For now, you must go." He called out: "Guards, return him to his cell. He isn't ready to speak yet. Prepare a level one interrogation droid for tomorrow. That will break him for certain."

When I was returned to my cell, there was a field ration waiting for me. Though field rations were far from my favorite food, they were designed with maximum energy content when it would be needed so I ate it with no complaint. After I was done, I suddenly wished for a shower but of course no such luxury was provided in solitary confinement.

I had been left in my flight suit which was now more than a little tattered and bloodstained. Again, to increase feelings of despair and to increase my willingness to work a deal. I guess I had worked a deal but since it didn't require outright deception or betrayal, my conscious was silent. I slept then with nothing else to do.

I awoke in what was the middle of ship's night. The door to my cell was open. As stealthily as I could, I went to the security office. None of the stations was manned yet there was a video image on all of the screens of me still sleeping in my cell. I went over to the safe and placed my hand over the small panel of buttons. Using the Force, I sensed the last combination entered. I tapped in: 8-3-1-1 and was relieved when the door unlocked.

Opening it, I knew I was looking at the Lieutenant's influence. Inside were my lightsaber, a hand blaster with a spare power pack and one in the weapon itself, and my wedding band. I gently slid my ring back on and was surprised to see that my fingers were a little thinner than when I had last been aware of it. I kissed the band anyway and resolved to be kissing the bearer of my ring's mate as soon as I could.

The field ration had helped replenish some of my energy so I used the Force to scan the immediate area. Finding no one in the immediate area, which I found strange on a ship of this size, I left the detention block and keeping to the shadows of the night-cycle, made my way to a technical access tube nearby. During my 'vision-quest' I had found the system of access tubes for both human and droid technicians that allowed access to almost all of the ships' systems and compartments for repairs or upgrades.

Reviewing the schematic in my minds' eye, I found my first objective, an auxiliary armory. I sensed two minds inside the armory. They were bored and tired. Taking the blaster from where I had tucked it into my flightsuit, I made sure to switch it to stun. Opening the hatch from the inside of the wall certainly got their attention but it didn't matter as I stunned both of the watchstanders. They hit the deck and were still. Going to the door that led to the main passageway, I sensed several minds go by. Night shifters all of them, they went about their business as usual until I sensed there was a clearing.

Taking stock of my surroundings, I grabbed two pair of binders and secured them around the wrists of the now sleeping men. Opening the door, I levitated the stunned guards behind me as I found a gear locker. Opening that, I saw there was enough room for the two men. Floating them both into the locker, I stunned them again to make sure they wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Locking the door behind me, I went back into the armory and found what I needed.

I put together a bandolier strap of proton grenades that could be set for time or proximity detonation. The crate that I had taken my grenades from still had many more. I moved the crate to center of the armory took one of the spheres and set the timer for fifteen minutes and put it back in the crate. Leaving through the same access door I entered, I slunk through the tubes until I found my next objective, the main computer core.

It had taken maybe ten minutes to get to the core when I felt more than heard a dull thump through the deck plates. I said to myself in time to the alarms that had gone off throughout the ship: "Great. I just had to pick the one grenade in the crate with a bad timer on it. Blasted civilian contractors!"

I moved into the core and stunned several technicians. I said to myself: "No time for subtlety." With this thought in mind I Force levitated them to the door in a rather ignominious pile. Taking two grenades from the bandolier, I quickly removed the fuses that would cause them to detonate. Even though they wouldn't explode, they would still light up as if they would. Stepping into the main hallway through a small sub-room just prior to the main core entrance I saw several surprised stormtroopers, technicians and a few officers in the hall. I threw one grenade down each hallway.

The way everyone scattered at the sight of the bruised and tattered figure standing in the hall with a bandolier of explosives on his person as he threw two such devices down a hall was beyond classic. I heard voices from either side of me yell out simultaneously: "Grenade!" You'd think that there had been an abandon ship order given or something. Stepping back into the core, I Force pushed the techs into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

Taking up my lightsaber, I slashed the locking mechanism. Putting my lightsaber back inside my flight suit, I hurriedly started planting my remaining grenades all around the core. Before I could get clear of the core, the door sparked brightly and opened. A fire team of four stormtroopers surged through the now open door.

In a surprising show of fire discipline, they fired at me in near unison. I had grabbed my lightsaber the moment the door opened and deflected two bolts into the ceiling and the other two back at the imperials. The two in the front rank fell back with holes in their chests. By this time I had closed to melee range. I lunged forward and impaled one through the heart and withdrew my blade in time to take the arm off of the other stormtrooper as he attempted to club me with his weapon.

He ran out of the room clutching at his stump. I went to the outside door and slashed that lock as well and then returned to the core and out the access door I came in. Getting to my ship in the docking bay would be the easiest part. Coming to the down-access tube, I stepped into the air and freefell towards the bottom. As I fell, I slowed my descent with the Force and activated the detonator to the grenades in the core.

Far above me, the sound of an explosion and smoke could be seen. I came to the bottom as the lights suddenly went out all over the ship until an auxiliary computer core could be brought online. The red emergency lights gave the hallway I had entered from the access tube an almost surreal appearance.

Coming to the flight deck, I could see technicians and stormtroopers running to their emergency stations everywhere. Two stormtroopers stood guard over my ship, an island of peace amid the organized chaos of the flight deck. Even though my escape had to have been advertised by now, I could sense that the focus of the search was several decks above me.

One of the guards suddenly looked up at Warbler's head spinning around from his perch in the socket aboard my ship. I saw him shake his fist at Warbler and yell something which caused his partner to turn away from my vicinity. Taking the initiative, I used my Burst of Speed ability and elbow-smashed the trooper in the back as he said something to Warbler again.

The stormtrooper, caught by surprise flew forward and slammed into the side of my ship from the waist up, fell down and was still. Before the other stormtrooper could lift his weapon at me, I had my lightsaber lit and pointing into his face. I said: "Think about it soldier." The stormtrooper was frozen a moment, then dropped his weapon and put his hands up.

Overlaying my voice with the Force I asked: "Is there a homing device on my ship?" The Stormtrooper stood there and in a dazed voice said: "There was but it was removed for maintenance earlier today." I said: "Thank you soldier. Now, pick up your weapon, walk over to the wall and stun yourself." In the same voice as before, he said: "I'm going to pick up my weapon now, walk over to the wall and stun myself."

Doing as I had gently Force suggested, I watched him as he picked up his blaster, walked over to the wall and stunned himself. Climbing up the ladder, I said: "Warbler, quick-start the engines and prepare to run. We're going home now." Warbler said: "Yes sir," with a great deal of enthusiasm. The engines came up to full as I engaged the repulsorlifts and went to float over the atmospheric containment shield. I knew what I was about to do was risky but I needed to give the imperials other things to occupy themselves with besides my escape.

Opening my S-foils and making sure I was in cyclic fire, I spun on my horizontal axis and strafed the entire landing bay area for two rotations, slowly. Closing my S-foils, I then oriented my ship nose first at the shield, sent all power to my engines and rear shields and goosed the throttle to full in one motion.

The sudden increase in G-force was a welcome sensation as I flew out of the Destroyer's belly. As I flew, I executed a microjump to help confound any pursuit. After I emerged from hyperspace, I plotted out five more microjumps in random directions to further discourage pursuit.

After emerging from my last microjump, I focused in the Force as I had Warbler access his charts looking for a planet with ten continents and seven moons. The module that had been installed prior to evacuation with the location of our new base may have been erased when the tractor beam locked onto me, but the basic charts were still intact.

Warbler found the planet as the Force told me that was where I had to go. Plotting my course, I jumped to hyperspace and home.

**Chapter 28**

After we were safe in hyperspace, everything started to catch up with me. My injuries were starting to ache all over. I had barely any energy left. The jump took several hours while Warbler took a moment to catch me up. I had been in captivity for three weeks. I was still bruised and cut since the Force focused on healing the worst of the internal injuries while I was being held instead of healing everything.

I was also dirty and had three weeks of beard going. I tried to sleep but the aches from my injuries kept me awake. Ten hours later, I emerged from hyperspace to see the planet from Gabrielle's mind in front of me. Before I could even transmit a hail, four X-wings almost pounced on me.

Warbler screeched: "Target lock, we're being painted!" I activated a wide-band frequency and said: "Lieutenant Commander Ronin Jayks reporting. Don't fire." A voice I recognized as Dutch Hadley's came over the comlink: "Commander! We thought you were dead! Follow us in!" I managed to croak: "Gladly. Tell Milady I'm . . . tell her . . . I'm . . . Warbler, take over," was all I could manage as a wave of dizziness hit me. Warbler took the controls and said: "Stay with me Ronin. Stay with me! Stay with me or Lady Gabrielle will have my dome on a platter!" I managed: "Warbler, I think that's the first time you haven't called me 'sir' since we met." Warbler said: "You've been the best organic partner I've had. I can't let you cease function now." I smiled: "Thanks . . . I think."

Warbler took us in to a perfect landing. I barely managed to get out of my ship as I saw my wife running towards me. I held my arms out to her when my legs gave out. As I fell forward, the last thing I remembered hearing was: "MEDIC!"

I awoke not knowing where I was and in pain. I felt myself floating, suspended somehow in a viscous, sticky fluid. I thrashed in the stuff momentarily when I realized I could still breathe thanks to the respirator mask over my nose and mouth as pinkish soft light seemed to filter in from every direction. I felt an injection and began to focus the Force to clear the drug out of my system when I felt Gabrielle's voice soft as a feather caress our bond as she said: "My Knight, don't fight it. Let it go." I stopped fighting and let the darkness engulf me again.

When next I awoke, I could see, sort of, through the stuff I was in. I could barely see Gabrielle on the other side of a wall of some kind. She held three fingers up and mouthed: "Three more days my Knight." I smiled weakly as I felt another injection in my arm. I let it run its course and fell asleep again almost instantly.

When I awakened this time, all the pain was gone. I saw a muted white light coming from above as I kicked towards it and broke the surface to see other people waiting there to help me. I must have fallen asleep again as their hands closed on my arms and body.

When consciousness returned to me this time, I was in a normal bed looking at the ceiling. I ran my hand over my face to feel that my mustache/goatee combo had been restored from my three week beard and I again wore a military short haircut. I felt the bed rise up so that I was in a sitting position and saw Gabrielle standing there. As soon as I was fully upright, Gabrielle practically jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss unrestrained.

When we broke for air, I was given a rude surprise. Gabrielle's slap caught me across the cheek full strength. I felt my head rock with the impact. I looked back to her about to ask what that was for when I saw the answer writ large upon her face. The tears poured from her eyes along with her pain.

She fell into my arms again and sobbed on my shoulder. All I could think to do was to hold her to me whispering: "Shhh, shhh Milady. I'm here." I gently stroked the back of her head and held her. She cried out: "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again! I was so sure I'd lost you. The Force couldn't give me any closure; the Bothan Spynet was silent on any captures. I felt lost."

I held her until she was done crying. When the 2-1-B came in it said: "You are now well enough to be discharged sir." I had to know so I asked: "How long was I under?" The medical droid looked on and said: "Sir, you were suffering from borderline malnutrition, and dehydration. Also, you had extensive abrasions and contusions. Finally there were indications of several smaller broken bones. Mostly in the hands and feet, and there were also signs of two broken ribs that had healed recently. Bacta immersion was the recommended course of action and you have been in and out of the tank for five days as per the recommended treatment."

I said: "You did say I could go home?" The medical droid said: "Yes sir. Your treatment is complete. I would recommend bed rest for the rest of the day and a regimen of gradual exercise to loosen your muscle groups and restore your range of motion and flexibility. You will also be on a special diet for the rest of the month to replenish the muscle mass that was lost."

I looked at my wife and saw the hungry look in her eyes. I said: "Thank you for your help Doctor. I don't think bed rest will be a problem. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you again anytime soon." The droid said: "No offense taken, Lieutenant Commander Jayks, and by the way, Lieutenant Commander Shase-Jayks, all conjugal functions should be conducted with care or your husband will be in my sickbay again." Gabrielle blushed and said: "Not to worry Doctor. I won't break him or anything."

I got dressed in a clean uniform that was prepared for me and walked out of sickbay stiffly with my arm around Gabrielle's waist. I saw Wedge coming down the corridor towards us. He looked as if he wanted to speak to me but I gently shook my head. He nodded just as gently and passed my wife and I in the corridor saying nothing more than: "Good to see you on your feet again Ronin."

When we got to our new quarters, I saw my lightsaber on the table by the door just like the last home we had. I looked around to see the amount of space we had. It was huge! Our new quarters were comprised of a total of seven rooms. A master bedroom, kitchen area, two smaller bedrooms, a combined bath/shower room, a storage closet and the central living area that served all other purposes of socializing, dining, and entertainment.

Gently taking my hand, Gabrielle led me to our bedroom. When she opened the door I could see candles everywhere as she closed the door behind us. The love we made that night was some of the most satisfying I have ever experienced.

The next day when I awoke, Gabrielle was spooning me as I thought about what I had been through. Gabrielle stirred as I did. She reluctantly let go of me and stretched. I looked over to her still sleepy face and wondered, not for the first time, how I had been so fortunate to be graced with this beautiful woman as my wife and life-partner. In a soft sing-song tone I said: "Good morning beautiful. How was your night?"

She smiled at me and accepted the kiss I gave her with one of her own. She said: "More satisfying than I ever thought possible. Yours?" I said: "I feel exactly the same way Milady." We snuggled together for another hour then got up and took a long hot shower.

After our shower, we had a large breakfast and sat down in the main living area in a matching set of robes. I asked: "What do you have planned today?" She took up a datapad from the center table, turned it on and looked it over. She said: "Just squadron level stuff. How about you?" I said: "You know the regulations. I need to see my CO, and make appointments with Medical and Psychological. Once those are accomplished, I can go back on active duty."

Gabrielle nodded her head and then got up to get dressed. I stayed where I was for a little while longer. Her arms encircled my neck from behind and kissed me soundly on the cheek and said: "I have to go now. Just remember I love you." I caressed the side of her face and gave her a kiss of my own on her cheek and said: "I love you too Milady." Taking her arms from around my neck, she left our quarters to answer the call of duty.

Duty was calling me as well. I sent a message to Wedge requesting a meeting at his earliest convenience and was surprised when he answered my request saying he would clear his schedule for me. Getting dressed in my own uniform, I picked up my lightsaber from the table and was out the door inside of thirty minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 29**

I found Wedge in his office as promised. As I came in, he stood up from behind his desk, came around it and gave me a handshake and a hearty backslap as he said: "You son-of-a-nerfherder! If you ever do a crazy fool stunt like getting captured again I swear that I'll court-martial whatever's left of you after the Empire is done You got that!"

I smiled and said: "Believe me Wedge, it wasn't planned. Besides, if I hadn't done what I had, Gabrielle would have been captured, not me. Furthermore, _if_ I'm ever captured again and I escape, you'll have to wait until Gabrielle is done killing me then you can do whatever you want with what's left over."

Wedge laughed this time. He said: "I expect to see you on duty again as soon as possible." I said: "Well, the 2-1-B doesn't want to see me again anytime soon so that leaves Psychological and I suppose Command wants to debrief me." Wedge said: "Right on both counts Ronin! I've already cleared the way. You can go see the head-shrinkers as soon as you're done here and then Command will debrief you after your evaluation." I said: "Alright then. I guess I'll go take care of that right now then." Wedge said: "Damn right you will. I can't fly without an XO now can I?"

I left his office and went straight to Psychological. What followed was a series of interviews and tests to ensure that I hadn't been broken by the Empire. It was actually a unique experience trying to tell a fully trained psychologist how the Force enabled me to keep my sanity. Since the good doctor was fully trained in the science of mental medicine and logical, analytical diagnoses, telling them of the Force which in their learned opinion, shouldn't exist at all was positively humorous.

With a clean bill of mental and physical health, my Command-level debrief was scheduled for the next day. With nothing else that required my attention, I went to visit Warbler in Maintenance. He was fine and very happy to see me, in his words, 'fully-functional again'. I chatted with him for a little while and thanked him for the great landing when I was unable to. After that, I went to the gym and did a light workout of slow kata and sword forms. I missed my Muramasa sword and regretted being unable to reclaim it.

The next day was easily the most mentally exhausting day I had experienced since I first joined the Alliance all those years ago. It was early evening when Command was finally done with me. As my father used to say after a particularly hard day: 'My tail feathers were dragging'. As I neared the quarters I shared with my wife, I sensed a distraction coming from inside. Nothing serious, but a distraction just the same. The door opened and as I came in a small blur of motion ran headlong into my legs and fell down.

I looked down to see a little boy perhaps nine years old with jet black hair and steel gray eyes looking up at me. I heard Gabrielle call out: "Dieter! Watch where you're going!" I chuckled as I knelt down to his level to help him up. He said: "Gee, I'm sorry Master Jayks, I didn't see you." I smiled again and said: "Now, now Dieter. I'm not a Jedi Master yet and I might never be. I'm just a Knight and I'm happy with that." He said: "My mom used to tell me stories about the Jedi when I was real little and I hope to be one like you someday but I gotta go cause my mom just called me." With that, he took off down the corridor like a shot. I took my lightsaber off and set it on the table by the door and walked in.

Gabrielle stood in the central living area wearing her favorite off duty jumpsuit. She had dinner ready though I didn't ask her to make one. After dinner we sat on the couch as she slowly massaged my neck and shoulders. She said: "You look like you stood between two tractor beam generators when they turned the power on. Was your debriefing _that_ bad?" I tiredly said: "Milady, you have no idea. It only took me two hours to really tell my story but then they had me rehash it from every possible angle over and over. Gabrielle giggled and said: "That's the military mindset for you." I had to agree and said as much.

A stray thought occurred to me just then. "Who was the little one? Dieter you said his name was?" I asked. Gabrielle said: "Oh, that's Dieter Bree." I said: "Bree? Any relation to Commander Bree of Gold Group?" She said: "Teeyara is his mother. I watch him from time to time. He's a total delight to look after and he's easy to love because he's so full of energy and questions about all sorts of things. He especially loves the stories of the Jedi. After you started showing me the Force, he asked me if he had any Force potential. All I could tell him was that I was just a Padawan Learner myself and that my emotions were probably in the way, so I couldn't read him."

I took in the information and then asked: "What happened to his Father?" Gabrielle took a breath and said: "You never met Dolan. He died on the patrol where you first joined up with Wedge and Jansen." I saw the shadow of pain in her eyes and said: "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories for you. I remember now what Jansen told me. I also remember seeing a door with the name 'Bree' on it. That was when I first felt the resonance of your mind. You were comforting Teeyara, weren't you?" Gabrielle said: "Yes. That's right. Now that I think about it, I do remember feeling something outside her door that day. Dolan was a friend of mine from before my involvement in the Rebellion. So that was you that day." I looked up to her and said: "Guilty as charged." Gabrielle said: "Even though your joining us came during a time of personal loss, I'm glad you're here, with me now."

She nuzzled my neck and kissed it, before resting her chin on my shoulder and asked: "What's on your agenda tomorrow?" I said: "I'm off to the gym for a solid workout and then back into the squadron rotation I go. If you want me to, I'll see if Dieter has any Force ability sometime." Gabrielle said: "That sounds like a good idea but right now I need some husbandly attentions." I said: "It would be my pleasure to see to my wife's needs." Gabrielle smiled and said: "That sir is only half of the objective."

The next morning, we woke up together and had breakfast. Gabrielle was going on deep patrol and would be gone for the next several days. We left our quarters together and walked until we reached a "T" junction in the hallway. Here we parted with a quick kiss goodbye and went our separate ways, her to the flight deck, me to the gym. Before parting she said: "I'll be gone until next week but when I get back, I want to discuss something with you that's really important. Until then, I love you." I said: "I love you too. May the Force be with you."

We went our separate ways when Gabrielle did something I would never have expected. The only warning I got was of her manipulating the Force. She pinched me on the butt. I jumped a little in surprise and said to myself: "Alright then my Wife, two can play at this game." Using my much finer control of the Force, I gave my wife a Force caress in a location too intimate to print. I heard a short screech from way back in the corridor and said to myself: "Payback is so sweet."

I entered the gym to see only a few people using it for its intended purpose. Much the same as the gym at the last base with its large variety of exercise equipment, there was also a pallet of ferrocrete blocks off to one side along the wall. Stretching out, I started on my kata from easiest to hardest. After my unarmed forms came my saber and seeker exercises. When I finished those, I focused on the blocks of ferrocrete.

I saw the sign on the pallet of blocks that said: "To be destroyed and recycled." Channeling the Force to strengthen my legs and fists, I levitated a block into the air and let it go. Focusing my intent, I leapt into the air: "Shoryuken." The block shattered upon impact. "Shoryuken." Another block shattered.

Again and again until half the pallet was gone. Bringing two blocks out, I put myself into a suspended split and placed my hands in a meditation form, forefingers pressing against the other. At first I felt the warm, pleasant sensation of the bond I shared with my wife. Delving deeper into the meditation, I felt the mind touch of one I hadn't expected; MasterYoda. In my meditation I spoke: "Master Yoda, It's good to sense you again. How have you been?"

In my meditative vision, I saw Master Yoda sitting there on a stump. He gave the rare smile he would show when I had intuitively grasped some piece of my training and said: "Learned much you have my former Padawan. Your wife is ready to finish her training." I said: "Master, I don't know if she can go away for five years like I did." Yoda smiled again: "Her path is started, yours to be made it did. She must come here. Only then, can she focus her attention fully on her goal. If as quick as you, she is, her training will take but a fraction of the time yours did." I said: "I understand Master. I will take her to you as soon as I am able."

I emerged from the meditation feeling much refreshed. I recovered from my split and used the Force to move all of the ferrocrete debris into a pile to be gathered by the next cleaning droid on its rounds. As I walked out of the gym, Dieter was dozing off with his back against the wall. I knelt down and gently touched his shoulder. His eyes snapped open. Seeing me, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and asked: "Will you please teach me to be a Jedi?" In answer, I focused on him with the Force but felt no innate ability.

I could not and would not lie to him. I told him the truth. I said: "I'm sorry little one, but you were meant for something else in life than to be a Jedi." He said: "I'm not surprised really. I've been thinking that was the case." This plainly stated fact surprised me. According to Gabrielle, he should have been crying his eyes out because he couldn't be a Jedi. I asked: "May I scan your mind little one?" He said: "It won't hurt will it?"

I said: "No it won't. Open your mind." As he opened his mind to me, I could sense in him a highly developed thought pattern for someone so young. I could sense strength, courage, and honor. I could tell his strength came about from enduring great hardship early in life. I withdrew my scan and remembered what Gabrielle had told me of Dieter's father, Dolan. A man I had never met yet for some reason, his son was looking to me for guidance.

Dieter said: "When my dad died, Gabrielle was there to help my mom get through it and when she thought you were dead; my mom helped Gabrielle through her pain." "I see." I said. "Do you like history Dieter?" He said: "I love the stuff. Why?" I said: "Though you won't wield a lightsaber to aid the Jedi, there is still a way you can help. If you want." Dieter's face lit up with excitement as he said: "Anything I can do at all, I'll do it!"

A vision came to me at that point. As Dieter described it to me later on, my voice took on a distant almost echo-like tone as I said: "You will be a Watcher. The first in the rebirth of the Jedi Historian, a caretaker of Jedi lore, legend and fact. If you accept this task, you will be marked by the Force and the path of your life will be determined for the rest of your days. Do you accept?" Dieter said: "I do. I do accept this task and all that it means."

Taking his right hand in my left I turned it over so the wrist faced out. Cupping my right hand over his wrist I focused the Force. When I removed my hand, a black "W" in the blocky script of Basic surrounded by a circle was there. The Force had marked him.

I came out of the trance but remembered all that had just happened. Dieter looked down to his wrist, his eyes glowing with pride as he said: "Thank you so much Jedi Jayks. I'll be the best historian I can be and if I have anything to say about it, the Jedi's history will never be forgotten again!" I said: "I know you will Dieter. You better get home and focus your schooling towards the task you have accepted."

Dieter ran down the hall like he had the first time I met him, a blur of motion. I went home, showered and had dinner after preparing a message to Command to request a leave of absence for Gabrielle. I would wait until Gabrielle got back from patrol before showing her the message and then forwarding it to Command.

I hoped Command wouldn't have a problem with releasing her for training. I hoped even more that Dieter's mother would be able to accept his destiny. All I could do though was cross those bridges when I came to them.

**Chapter 30**

The special diet prescribed to me by the medical droid wasn't all that bad. A lot of high nutrient foods to replace what I had lost while a prisoner. After I ate I relaxed and watched a holo-movie. Some pro-empire propaganda film with a popular child actor name "Lorran".

Marginally entertaining but otherwise good for little more than helping me to relax prior to bed. I was exhausted after my workout but it was the good kind of tired though. Brought about by solid, cleansing sweat. Even though Gabrielle was not in my arms, I would still sleep very well I thought.

Just as I was about to climb into bed, the door chime sounded. I put the robe on that Gabrielle had given me as an anniversary gift and tiredly sighed to myself: "No rest for the weary," and went to answer the door. I could sense a highly agitated mind on the other side of the door. I walked into the living room and said: "Enter."

Not surprisingly, Teeyara Bree was standing there and she was not a happy woman. She hissed: "We need to talk Jedi Jayks." I answered: "Please come in and have a seat Teeyara." She walked in and took the offered seat. I said: "Can I offer you something to drink?"

Teeyara said: "You can jettison the pleasantries Jedi Jayks. I'm not here for socializing. First of all, in case you're wondering why I'm here and not on deep patrol with Gabrielle, new instruction from Command says that squadron XO's can take their group out as well as the CO. Second, what the hell gives you the right to tell _my_ son to be a blasted Jedi Historian instead of whatever he wants to be!"

Before I could answer her, she continued: "I'll tell you what right you have . . . NONE! The General is kindly disposed towards Jedi and I can tolerate my best friend and executive officer learning of the Force, but I draw the line at Jedi interference in my son's life! My Grandparents told me how the Jedi Order would select their students and I found it barbaric and cruel. So if you think that for one second, I'm going to let you take my son from me and train him in your sorceries, you are sorely mistaken Jedi Jayks. I will do whatever it takes to safeguard my son even if it means standing against my best friend's husband."

I stood there and let her vent. When she finished I said: "Since you want formalities Commander Bree, you can have them. First of all, I'm not trying to interfere in your son's life though it may seem like it. I too know of how the Jedi of the old Republic chose their students and I too found it barbaric and cruel as you put it. Gabrielle told me how you used to tell Dieter stories of the Jedi when he was still a small child. Let me remind you that those are stories. While the basic events in some of them are probably true, you and I both know how words can be exaggerated and stories expanded until they no longer resemble the events that started them."

I continued with: "Furthermore, Dieter came to _me_. He asked me to train him as a Jedi. When I scanned him with the Force, I found no innate ability. When I told him, he took the news incredibly well considering what I had been told of him. I also found an incredible reserve of inner strength that no child that age should have. I know that when his Father died, I joined up. I think for some reason, Dieter looks to me as a living hero or something. I'm no hero, just a man with a particular gift. The Force gave me a Foretelling. In it, Dieter helped to rebuild and safeguard the recovered knowledge of the Jedi Order. Even if you don't personally agree with the source of this vision, doesn't change the fact that _it did happen_."

I finished with: "I _asked_ him if he liked history and wanted to accept this task. I _asked, _he _accepted_. I can do nothing more than point him in the right direction. Now I'm _asking_ you, will you please support him in his choice?" Teeyara sat there in a kind of dumbfounded silence. When she spoke: "I guess we both have learned something today Ronin. I'll support his choice but I still don't have to like that my nine year old son has had the rest of his life decided for him. Goodnight Ronin. Sorry for jumping on you while you're off-duty." Teeyara left then and I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Gabrielle got home the first day of the next week. Her patrol had been uneventful. I was busy in my office catching up on all the data-work I missed while being held prisoner. Confidential reports that some kind of Imperial super-weapon was being built and countermeasures that might be taken as well as lists of possible Rebel Base locations for consideration were towards the bottom of my pile.

When I caught up with Gabrielle at home that night, she was curled up on the couch wearing her favorite jumpsuit and reading a bookchip. I changed clothes and came back into the living room and started to give her a massage. Her bookchip drooped as did her head to allow me fuller access to her neck and shoulders. As I felt the tension work its way out, I gently kissed her behind both ears and on her neck.

In a soft voice I said: "You're Dieter's Godmother aren't you." It was more a statement of fact than a question and it caused Gabrielle to jump up off the couch as if she had just been stung. At first, she looked at me as if I had discovered a cosmic secret or something, then she started talking a mile a minute about how she was going to tell me soon.

I walked around to where she stood, took her in my arms and kissed her. She said: "How did you know?" I said: "I can't say it was a Force inspired deduction or anything. I just put together all the little pieces about your behavior around him and his around you."

Gabrielle started to apologize when I said: "What are you so worried about? You are my friend, my wife and most importantly of all, my partner. Your debts are my debts. Your word of honor given is my word of honor to carry out." Gabrielle stood there in my arms looking into my eyes and said: "Are you saying what I think your saying?" I smiled and said: "Looks like I've inherited a godson." Gabrielle embraced me fiercely and said: "Thank you my Knight. Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 31**

Setting up a new base of operations is not an easy task. Security measures to establish, false trails to create, supplies to get from the higher echelons, personnel to train. General Naz, the first one to believe in me, was still our commanding officer. Along with our supplies, came two of the new B-wing Assault Star Fighters. The most heavily armed fighters in the entire Rebel Alliance.

Red and Gold groups each provided one pilot to be assigned to the new ships. After the pilot's were trained, both squadrons went out on the fringes of a nearby asteroid field and put on a demonstration of the new ships' capabilities. Quite a display.

That night, after we had returned from the weapons test of the B-wings, I told Gabrielle: "It's time for you to go and complete your training as a Jedi." She listened and asked: "How long do you think it will take?" I said: "Master Yoda didn't say exactly but I'm sure it won't take as long as mine did."

Gabrielle considered a moment and then said: "But right now the Rebellion needs everyone it has." I took it in stride and said: "I don't think so. Right now, there's a lot of activity around a new base being built in the Yavin system. It won't be ready for some time yet so I think if you ask for a leave of absence to finish training, Command will let you." She considered it and said: "I'll ask Teeyara the next chance I get then."

Two weeks later found Gabrielle and I plus our two droids aboard a plain lambda class shuttle that I had requested from the flight deck. The trip to Dagobah took six days, even in hyperspace. I landed on Dagobah with no trouble, relatively close to Yoda's home.

As we walked hand in hand towards his home, Gabrielle remarked: "It's really pretty here in a wild sort of way." I said: "When I was first here, I didn't think so. But after my awakening in the Force, when I could feel all of the life here, I started to think so too."

As we got to his house, Yoda stood there waiting for us. He said: "Waiting for you I have." I gave him a short bow and said: "It's good to see you again Master Yoda. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Gabrielle." Gabrielle stepped forward and duplicated my bow to him. Yoda looked at her and said: "Pleasant it is to meet you Gabrielle. I look forward to completing your training."

She said: "Thank you for training my husband. It is because of that he found me and opened my eyes to the beauty of the Force." Before I could stop her, she knelt down and gave Yoda a kiss on the forehead. I think he was caught just as off guard because I could have sworn his green complexion deepened.

Yoda regained his composure far quicker than I had when Gabrielle first kissed me as he said: "Your training will start in the morning. I would speak with your husband alone right now." Gabrielle bowed again and said: "May my droid Jeri stay with me?" Master Yoda nodded his assent as Gabrielle left to go back to the shuttle and prepare her own campsite.

After she was out of the area, Yoda motioned me to follow him into his home. After doing so, he looked at me as his wizened features began to display displeasure. Before I knew it, he stepped up and hit me in the shin with his cane and stepped back. Surprised as I was, it stung mightily. I rubbed at the minor injury and said: "What was that for Master?" Yoda said: "That, my former Padawan is for yet another wrinkle in the pattern. Need that I do not. Ronin, many futures have I seen. A great destiny is about to unfold." I said: "Strange that I have not Master." Yoda seemed hesitant then said: "That is because you, your wife, and your children not yet born, will not be involved to any great extent."

This news stunned me. Yoda saw my reaction and said: "Fear not, my former Padawan, I have foreseen a full life for you and yours but you will not, _must not_ interfere with what is to come. Tell you, all I will is that there are two others. Twins. A brother and a sister. As yet, unaware of their importance. For that matter, as yet unaware of the other's very existence. Not for you to know who they are at this time. Suffice it to say that when leave here youdo and when your wife leaves in turn, neither of you can ever return."

I listened and felt the truth in his words. I said: "Very well Master, if that is how it must be. I thank you for your honesty and your wisdom. I will remember it always. Is there anything else?" Yoda said: "The bond you share with your wife. While she trains, blocked it must be. Distract her it will. When completed is her training, the bond will reopen. Come for her then." I said: "I understand Master Yoda. It has been an honor and a pleasure being your Padawan. Farewell."

Leaving Master Yoda's home for the last time was a little difficult but survivable. Later that night, after Gabrielle's camp was set up, we sat together by a fire under a blanket. I cradled Milady in my arms as I said: "Master Yoda will make you the best Jedi you can be so listen to him." Gabrielle stared into the fire and said softly: "My Knight, I wish you could stay, but I know why you can't. Make love to me. Let me spend our last night for however long it will be, in your arms." And so we did. Gentle, yet passionate love indeed.

I awoke early and dressed. I knelt down next to my sleeping wife and gently touched her face and traced its contours. I said: "Sleep Milady. Sleep deeply in meditation and awaken when I'm gone." Through the Force, I felt her consciousness sink deeper and deeper into a restful state and then our bond faded to black and I knew it was done.

I went back to the shuttle and started its preflight checks. Warbler jacked into the systems panel and began his part of the preflight. Jeri, Gabrielle's R2 unit came over to me and tweeted: "Master Ronin, where are you and Warbler going and why are you leaving Mistress Gabrielle?" I turned in my seat and said: "Gabrielle is staying to finish her training and you are staying too. She'll need a friendly face from time to time. Jeri, I know that you can't comprehend the mental bond I have with Gabrielle but when its time for you both to leave, that bond will tell me, and I'll send Warbler to come and get you both. Okay?"

Jeri said: "Thank you sir. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me." I said: "Anytime Jeri. Will you let me record a holo-message for Gabrielle?" Jeri said: "Of course I will." She moved back a few feet and began to record as I stood up. The message recording light came on Jeri's dome. I said: "Milady Gabrielle. I'm leaving this message for you to say goodbye. By now, you'll have felt that our bond has been blocked. When your training is done, it will reopen and I'll send Warbler for you and Jeri. My love for you is unending my wife. May the Force be with you. Goodbye."

The recording light went out and Jeri exited the ship a moment later after exchanging some binary messages with Warbler that were too quick to follow even in the Force. As Jeri went down the ramp, Warbler's head swiveled to follow her all the way out as a slightly mournful whistle sounded. If a droid is capable of love, then I think Warbler loved Jeri as much as I loved Gabrielle. That however, is a question for philosophers and academics to ponder.

**Chapter 32**

The six day flight back to base was too quiet and I slept poorly. It soon became evident that I missed Gabrielle's heartbeat next to mine in the night. It made a lot of sense as that the first sound any human being hears is the sound of its mother's heartbeat while still in the womb.

Even knowing this, I still slept poorly. After returning to my duties, I buried myself in my work so that I would be able to go home each night and go to sleep sooner rather than dwell on the now empty home that otherwise would have been shared with Gabrielle. On an unconscious level, I began pushing myself harder and harder. On more than one occasion, Wedge had to order me to go home.

I knew I was on a one-way course to destruction so I resorted to the Jedi Rest Trance. It worked the first time out but I knew that to use it for basic rest more than twice a week could be dangerous so I coped with my wife's absence and soon, began to sleep normally again.

Sometime in the first year of my wife's absence, a mission came down to us. Several sectors away, there was a planet, Chugiak 3, with a munitions production facility on it. While the existence of such facilities is commonplace, the fact that it used slave labor wasn't. Specifically, the slave labor of "dissidents" who are too small in the scheme of things to bother killing. Disappearing on the other hand, was the preferred course of Imperial action for cases such as these.

Everything from spare parts for TIE fighters to blaster rifles was being made there. Ordinarily, these missions are given a low priority. This is not to say that they are unimportant, far from it. It's just considered better to cut the head off of the monster instead of a tail. But since the Alliance was a galaxy-wide movement, and right then, most of the activity was on the Yavin Project, our arm of the Rebellion was free to take this facility off-line and free its prisoners.

The Bothan Spynet informed us of the obstacles in our way. Along with turbolasers and ion cannon emplacements, there was also a squadron of TIE Fighters. The final piece of grim news was that at random intervals, an Imperial Star Destroyer would enter orbit and not even the Bothan Spynet could track its pattern.

Surprise would be our only chance of success. Because of the Destroyer and its squadrons of fighters it could drop on us, we were potentially outnumbered in the air and had no capital ships to run interference if the Destroyer came around. Still though, the Rebellion had faced such odds before and the one and only time I mentioned the word "odds" in Wedge's hearing his vehement exclamation of: "Never tell me the odds!" rung in my ears for days.

It took some time, but a plan of attack was drawn up. Red Group would fly in and keep any TIE fighters off of the shuttles which would land and extract the prisoners. Turbolasers were notoriously big and our snubfighters could avoid them easily enough. The Ion cannons posed a serious problem but there wasn't much that could be done about it. Gold Group would fly high cover and if the Destroyer showed up, they would saturate it with ion bombs. I tried to have myself placed on the ground force but was summarily overruled as being too valuable. The Force warned me that something wasn't right but I couldn't place it.

We emerged from hyperspace as planned. The Spynet had told us there were aboutfifty prisoners indicating heavy automation. We brought three shuttles with the strike team split between two of them. The third shuttle would land when called for and begin extraction with the strike team guarding it. Between the three shuttles, we would have enough space for all the prisoners.

As we finished entry into the planet's atmosphere, Wedge called over the channel: "Red Lead to Red Team, lock S-foils into attack positions and accelerate to attack speed. We'll be on top of them any minute now. Remember to hit and run. Nothing fancy or you'll pull too many G's. Red Nine take your element of the squadron and hit anything that looks mean and nasty." I answered: "As ordered Lead."

We caught the base right at local morning when the shifts were changing. Because of this, we were able to destroy several antennae array and some turbolaser turrets. It was at this time when we were dealt a rude surprise. What we thought were ion cannons turned out to be a kind of saturation blast cannon with multiple barrels!

I lost my wingman, Red Eight in the first blast. The second blast sheared the nose off of Red Seven and he made a kamikaze run and took out the turret that had essentially killed him. I felt their life-forces scream and die in fiery oblivion as Warbler started screeching: "Incoming!" My scope showed enough blips to account for three squadrons instead of the one we were expecting and then sensors indicated the three squadrons were made up of two flights of standard eyeballs and one flight of the new Interceptors, or squints, as we called them.

I lost another pilot Red Ten, to enemy fire. I called out: "Eleven and Twelve, pair up! Payback time! We handle better in atmosphere than they do." As odd man out, I had no wingman but the Force. Eleven and Twelve each took down two eyeballs as I in turn shot down two squints and an eyeball of my own when the call came over the channel: "Retreat! All craft retreat! The Big Bully just came to town. I say again, the Big Bully just came to town!"

Big Bully was the name we had assigned the Star Destroyer. We knew we were well and truly screwed if we stayed any longer. Wedge called out: "You heard the news. Close S-foils and divert all power to engines and rear shields. Shuttle Delta-niner, Zulu-two and Romeo-one, time to go!"

Over the channel, the shuttles sounded off: "Delta-niner copies. Zulu-two copies. Romeo-one cop . . ." Romeo-one was blasted to pieces before it could acknowledge its orders. Just as with my pilots, I felt the minds of the flight crew on the shuttle die. We cleared the planet's gravity well and jumped to hyperspace and safety with a figurative bloody nose.

To me, who had felt the minds die, an actual bloody nose would have been like the touch of a feather compared to the pain I felt at that moment. We returned to base to lick our wounds after first leaving enough hyperspace trails to hopelessly confuse any attempt to track us. Mission debrief was scheduled for one hour after landing. We reported to General Naz in Command as is S.O.P. and then later, Wedge and I sat in his office to discuss what went wrong. He stretched in his seat and said: "Break it down for me Ronin. Who and what did we lose?" I consulted the datapad in my hand and said: "Total losses were three fighters and one rescue shuttle and crew. Our losses in Red Group were three pilots, Joustine Torrel, Soaron Black and Xavier Barroy plus the resources of their X-wings and astromech units."

Wedge said: "Hmmmmm, not good but not bad either." "Commander," I said. "I wish to tender my resignation as your XO immediately." I could see the unspoken question of 'why?' on his face. I continued with: "My performance was substandard and . . ." Wedge stood up and stopped me with a gesture as he said: "And what XO? Our intelligence was bad. These things happen in war. We had no way of knowing about those saturation cannons or the additional TIE Fighters there. As much as I hate to say it, our dead got sloppy that's why they're dead. Request denied. Anything else you want to take the blame for while you're at it?"

I could hear the truth in Wedge's words. I said: "You're right Wedge. But there is one thing that only _I_ can do. No disrespect intended." Wedge said: "None taken. What is it that only_ you_ can do in this case?" I said: "I have to be the one to inform the next of kin." Wedge sat back down with a different kind of respect in his eyes. All he said was: "Why?"

"The pilots in question were under my direct command at the time of their deaths. One of them was single, the other two were married, and one of them even had a pair of kids. All that I am cries out to me that I must do this task, to honor our fallen as well as do my duty. _I_ must be the one who tells the survivors." I said.

Wedge said: "Very well. See to it and then meet me here at 0800 sharp tomorrow." I saluted him and said: "As ordered Lead." Wedge returned my salute as I turned and left his office.

I went home for a shower and fresh change of clothes. Depending on your point of view, it's fortunate that post-mission debriefings are notoriously long. The families wouldn't yet begin to worry. After getting dressed, I took some boxes to the lockers of our dead. Joustine Torrel had come from Correlia and been unmarried. She had a Grandfather who remained unaccounted for so if he was found, then her things could be given to him. Soaron Black and Xavier Barroy both had been married. One was from the Corporate Sector, the other from Coruscant originally.

As I opened their lockers with my XO override code, the rest of Red Group was getting out of debrief. Everyone was silent as they saw me conduct the worst duty of any Commanding Officer, the gathering of personal property of the dead. I put the boxes just inside my office for collection by the families later as I oversaw the packing up of Joustine's room.

She and I had spoken many times in the Downtime lounge with the rest of the pilots. Gabrielle and I even had invited her over for dinner on occasion. As the droids carefully packed away her family pictures, quiet voices seemed to call out to me: "Why? Why did our girl have to die?" I knew it was my imagination supplying the voices but it didn't change a thing.

The next visitations would be the hardest. My first visit was to the widow of Soaron Black. Just as I had spoken with Joustine on many occasions, so too had I spoken with Soaron and his wife, Lizanne. As a group we had had dinner together on a few occasions. As I neared the door, I could sense three minds inside. I could only assume the other two were friends of the family as they had not had any children of their own.

I touched the door chime and heard the call: "Come in." I smoothed my uniform and entered. The front room was like mine with the living area sunken slight down into the floor with couches on either side of a small table. Lizanne's friends were sitting on one of the couches and saw me enter. I saw the pained look on one of their faces as she figured out why I was there. The other woman saw the look on her friends' face and said: "Liza, I think you need to be out here."

Soaron's wife was an attractive woman by any human standard and even a few nonhuman ones. She came out of the kitchen area carrying some long stemmed glasses and a dark blue bottle of liquid. Instantly I knew it would be that much harder on her. She had something to celebrate but now would have to mourn instead.

Liza saw me and the happy expression on her face died as quickly as Soaron had. The glasses and bottle slipped from her suddenly slack fingers and shattered on the deck as her knees gave out from under her and she stumbled to a nearby wall. She said: "Its Soaron isn't it? He's not coming home . . ." I nodded and it confirmed her fears. I spoke then: "I had to be the one to tell you Lizanne, Soaron died so that others could know freedom. If it's any help, he died quickly."

She covered her mouth with one hand and her abdomen with the other as her throaty, tear-choked sob of: "Nooooo" escaped her lips. Her two friends went to her side and helped her up to the couch they had just been on. I stepped down to the side of the couch and reached out to touch her forehead and ease some of her pain when one of her friends viciously slapped my hand away and snarled: "Haven't you done enough already? Can't you see her pain? Or do you even feel pain Jedi?"

I ignored the remark and gently used the Force to move them aside just enough to allow me to touch Liza's forehead. I said to her quietly: "Sleep now. Sleep deeply and awaken when you will. Tell your daughter of her Father someday." I turned to go then as the one who had slapped my hand came over to me and grabbed me by the shoulder to turn me to face her. She said: "How did you know she's pregnant? She only found out today. Why do you even care?"

This last was spat out like a curse. The memory of the pain of the dying lifeforces came back to me as I looked her in the eye and said coldly: "You think I don't care? You think I can't feel pain? I felt a kind of pain today that you can only have nightmares about." In time with my voice, she took her hand from my shoulder as if burned. I said: "I—felt—him—die! I felt his and every other death we suffered. Do you know what its like to _feel_ death? To _feel_ a life essence snuffed out like a candle? No? Then be silent until you do! To answer your other question, when I touched her forehead I felt her child reach out to me through the Force because one day her daughter will be able to touch it like I do now. Liza will still grieve, as is natural but at least she will be able to function now. When she's ready, tell her for me that I have Soaron's personal things in my office. She can claim them whenever she feels up to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have one more place to go."

I left the room with nothing more to say. As I walked out, I activated the mourning lock on her door. The mourning lock as I call it is just a system lock, not a physical one. It puts a flag in the main computer and redirects all communications to a message cache. This way, no one can accidentally call in without knowing what is happening. There is a mourning lock on the door to mine and Gabrielle's home. I fervently hoped it would never be used.

As I went to Xavier Barroy's home, I applied a calming technique. I am Jedi but I am also human and I do have a temper that can be pushed too far. The ignorance I still faced from time to time is what had made me lose a little control, not the Dark Side. With Xavier too, I had spoken with him in the Downtime as well as sat down to dinner with him and his wife Felis and their two children.

This visitation would be the hardest of all. As I came to the door, I sensed three minds inside. One was clearly that of an adult, the other two were the literal mindedness of children. Nothing would be easy now, but then when is it ever easy to tell a child that their Father is never coming home again? I touched the door chime and heard a voice say: "Open."

I walked in to see Felis standing up preparing to greet her husband. When she saw me, her knees gave out and she sat back down on the couch. I said: "I had to be the one to tell you Felis. Xavier is dead. I know it must be small consolation, but he died quickly." I had nothing more to say so I turned to leave. Through her tears she said: "Thank you for coming here yourself to tell me Ronin. Xavier always spoke highly of you as a friend and as his Executive Officer. If the stories I've heard of the Jedi being able to feel deaths are true, then I can only guess as to what you're going through right now."

I said: "Yes Felis. They are true." She said then: "Gabrielle is a close friend. Let her have your children before she loses you on a mission somewhere. Children can help ease the pain immensely. Even though Xavier is gone, I will still see a little bit of him every day when I look at our children."

I said: "Thank you for that insight Felis." I sensed her children coming into the room. I said: "Your children will be here any second so I'll leave you now." As I got to the door, her children came into the main room and saw their mother crying. As I stepped through the door, I heard their voices say: "Why are you crying mommy? Isn't daddy coming home?" I heard her say: "No baby, he's not." That was the last thing I heard as the door shut behind me. Activating the mourning lock, I went back to my quarters and got violently sick. As I entered rest trance, I wondered why Gabrielle had never spoken to me of her desire for children. We knew we wanted them, but hadn't made any real plans on the subject. When she returned, I knew I would have to make a point of talking with her about it.

When I awoke the next morning, there was a message from the woman who had chewed me out the night before, apologizing for her words. I sent a simple message of 'Apology accepted.' and got ready for my meeting with Wedge and stood at his office door with five minutes to spare. At 0800 sharp, Wedge's door opened and his voice came out: "Enter Commander Jayks."

I came in and stood at attention until Wedge released me to sit down. After I sat, he looked at me for a moment and said: "I've been giving it serious thought for awhile now but I still wasn't sure . . . until yesterday that is." I said: "Sure of what Wedge?" Wedge took up a datapad tapped in a few commands and then handed it to me as he said: "Sure of this. Read it aloud please."

I looked at the text and began to recite: "Effective immediately, Lieutenant Commander Ronin Jayks, Jedi Knight, is promoted to full Commander and is now in command of Red Group; signed this day, under my hand. Wedge Antilles, Commanding Officer, Red Group.

Wedge looked me in the eye and said: "Anything to say _Commander_ Jayks?" I sat there in shock. I hadn't been looking to replace Wedge but it seemed I just had. I said: "Why me?" Wedge sat back a moment then said: "Well, for starters, it's too quiet around here for me. Dutch is going with me to Yavin 4 where the new base is almost online now. A few of the others are going to other squadrons. Our replacements are already here so you won't be left under strength. Your new XO is the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Tregor Mithell. He's a good man and will serve you as well as you have served me. Just give him a chance."

I said: "I will Wedge but you still haven't answered my question; why me?" Wedge smiled and said: "Like I said, I wasn't sure you were the right man for the job until yesterday. When you willingly took on a squadron leader's worst duty, to inform the next of kin of their loss. I knew you were ready." I thought it over for a moment and asked: "How did you react to that particular task?" Wedge said: "I did my duty, went back to my quarters and puked my guts up." "How did you handle it?" he asked.

I said: "I did my duty, went back to my quarters and puked my guts up. Do you ever get used to it?" Wedge replied flatly: "If you want to stay human, you never do. If the day comes when I do get used to it, that will be the day I take a tour of an airlock without a spacesuit." I could sense in the Force he meant every word of it. Then he said to me: "If the day comes and you find yourself used to death, I suggest you put your lightsaber under your chin and press the 'on' button."

I said: "You won't have to worry about that ever happening. Of that you can be sure, but why Yavin 4 of all places?" Wedge said: "While it's true that it is a bit of a demotion, I'll always be happiest in the cockpit of a fighter and Yavin 4 needs all the pilots it can get." I said: "When do you leave?" Wedge said: "Tomorrow morning. You were right about Gabrielle. She's good people. I'm sorry I won't be around to see her get back from her training. When you two have kids, drop me a line okay?"

I smiled and said: "I can arrange that. Thank you for your confidence in me. I won't let you or your faith in me down sir." We both stood and conducted the last formality as I said: "Commander Antilles, I hereby relieve you," and saluted him. He returned the salute and said: "I stand relieved," and left the office.

The next morning, I met Wedge on the flight deck, his duffel in hand. We walked to his ship where he promptly placed it into the cargo space. Remembering what Yoda had said, that I mustn't interfere with the destiny about to unfold I said to Wedge: "Wedge, I need your permission for one last thing." Wedge raised an eyebrow and said: "What's that?" I said: "I need to block your memories of me as a Jedi and of Gabrielle's sensitivity. I swear to you that is all I'm going to do. I respect you too much to just do it without your consent. I know you can keep a secret but there is too much at stake to risk accidental disclosure. I'll set a trigger phrase on it if that will ease your mind. You'll still remember me as your XO and friend but any reference to me as a Jedi will only come to you in the form of a half-remembered story you heard somewhere. When the Force wills it, your memory will restore itself fully and then you can seek me out if you like. Until then, I can only be a story with no substance."

Wedge thought about it and said: "Alright Ronin. If you believe it's that important. Go ahead." I said: "Thank you my friend, your memory will unlock when a trained Force user says this trigger phrase to you directly: May the Force be with you." Wedge's eyes glazed over for a moment as I focused the Force to the task at hand. When I was through, he blinked a few times and said: "Take care Ronin. I seem to remember there was something I wanted to say to you but I guess not. See you around."

My friend Wedge Antilles left then. I knew he couldn't hear me as I said: "You will see me and you won't my friend. Farewell."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 33**

I returned to my new office and felt its emptiness immediately. The change of command was easily handled in less than a week. Red Group was a well made group of people no matter what the rumors say. I set the boxes of personal articles from my dead pilots in my closet. My old office was next door to the new one and I had what few personal items I kept there moved in an hour.

Mostly pictures of Gabrielle. I sat down and looked longingly at the picture of Gabrielle and myself next to the fountain where she and I met for our first date. I missed her terribly but knew it was for the best that she finished her training.

Time passed as time does. I still flew deep patrols and in time I added another blue silhouette to the one I already had and one more black TIE silhouette to my tally. To be honest, being a squadron CO is actually pretty boring. When not on deep patrol, I have patrol rotations to assign and staff meetings to attend. I soon learned a new level of patience in staff meetings. They were usually boring enough to drive a being to tears, assuming your species has tear ducts of course. Add to this your basic run-of-the-mill bureaucratic red datatape, and I think you'll get the idea.

Two years into Gabrielle's absence, the Bothan Spynet informed us why our neck of the galaxy had been so quiet. To be precise, I started to suspect when one day as I was working in my office a cold, cold jolt sat me ramrod straight in my seat. The closest description I could think of would be that of millions of voices suddenly crying out in terror, and then silence. I felt that something terrible had happened but I wasn't sure what until the Spynet told us.

Along with the Spynet confirmation of the planet Alderaan's destruction, came the news that the Rebellion had destroyed the Death Star battle station in what was already being called the Battle of Yavin. The technological terror that was the Death Star had enough power to destroy a planet. Alderaan had been its test.

Also in with the Spynet information was the name of the man who had destroyed the station. His name was Luke Skywalker. The instant I heard his name, I felt a surge in the Force._ This_ was one of the two that Yoda had mentioned to me.

The next morning, I awoke to a tidal wave of love, longing and loving anticipation. Finally, after two years, two months and two days, my sweet, sweet Gabrielle was ready to return to me. As soon as I got to my office that morning, I dispatched Warbler in a shuttle to get her. For the rest of the day, there was a spring in my step. I suspect that if I had not restrained myself, I might have literally floated through the day.

The twelve day round trip to Dagobah and back felt like the longest days of my life. On the twelfth day I swapped duty days with my XO, Lt. Cdr. Mithell so that I could spend the whole day with my wife. As the shuttle landed, I felt her presence and something more, a level of power very nearly my own.

The boarding ramp lowered slowly with the release of pneumatic gasses. A figure stood there wearing the all-weather cloak I had gotten for her as a gift and left for her to open on the shuttle. Calmly and unhurriedly, she walked down the ramp to stop in front of me. As she lowered the hood on her robe I saw that she was unchanged outside except to be even more beautiful.

I looked her square in her pale gray eyes and saw the increased awareness in them as I felt her power emanate in the Force. I said: "Milady. It is _so_ good to see you again." Gabrielle said: "My Knight, it is good to _be_ seen again."

She reached out to rest her hand against my cheek as I reached out and did the same to her. The feeling was positively electric. Reunited at last, we were again together as friends, lovers, and partners, as fellow Jedi.

Reluctantly, our hands dropped from the others' face. As we walked off the flight deck, Gabrielle put her left arm around my waist and interlaced the fingers of her left hand with mine so that our wedding bands touched. Unspoken was the desire to reach the privacy of our quarters.

As we walked down the corridor, we passed few others. While it was common knowledge that Gabrielle had taken a sabbatical, it was only known to Teeyara, Wedge and General Naz that she had left to finish her training. Now Wedge was gone and his specific memories blocked, leaving only Teeyara and the General. In the near silence of the corridor, I asked: "Do you believe your time well spent?" She answered: "Without a doubt. What you started, Master Yoda finished. I now have an idea just how immense the Force truly is."

We walked in silence for a time when we passed some of Red Group. One of them said: "Morning Skipper." Without thinking about it I said: "Morning guys. I want those fitness reports by tomorrow morning okay?" One of them answered: "Yes sir." As we parted ways, I sensed a change in Gabrielle as she said: "Something you want to tell me?" I said: "Ask me again sometime. Tonight is just for us."

We got back to our quarters and through the door. We had started kissing as soon as we entered. As we broke for air, I turned to make sure I locked the door when I heard a swishing sound of fabric. I hadn't even turned around yet when Gabrielle grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and practically leapt into my arms as her soft, warm lips hungrily sought mine. As our lips connected, our bond flared open and engulfed us both in a backwash of pure, intense love. I was only vaguely aware that she was naked in my arms as all other thoughts ceased at that moment.

**Chapter 34**

To say that time lost all meaning for the reunion between my wife and I would be quite the understatement. Time didn't so much lose all meaning as it simply ceased to exist. Rational thought didn't return until the next morning as I held Gabrielle tightly in my arms savoring her presence both physically and mentally.

I filled her in on the events of the past two years. The failed mission. Informing the survivors. My subsequent promotion to squadron CO as Wedge left for Yavin 4 and blocking his memories of our abilities. The destruction of Alderaan and in turn the Death Star. The only thing I left out was Felis's telling me of Gabrielle's desire for children.

Having to revisit the loss of my pilots, even more than a year after it happened was still hard. I finally had the chance to cry out the last tiny shard of pain that had lodged itself in my heart while in my wife's arms.

The comlink station in our quarters sounded. At first I was going to ignore it but it was too insistent. Gabrielle giggled as I finally got up to answer the call. Grabbing my own robe from where it hung on the bedroom door, I threw it on and tied it as I activated the answer button. My XO's face came onscreen as he saw me and said: "Sorry to get you out of bed sir, but you wanted me to contact you prior to the 0900 staff call."

I looked over to the chronometer on the wall and said: "Cripes. I forgot all about it." My XO said: "Understandable sir, you have other things on your mind right now." I said: "Thanks for the call Tregor. I'll be there on time, Ronin out." I turned off the comlink and went back to our room. Kissing my wife gently I said: "Duty calls Milady." She returned my kiss and said: "As it calls to me my Knight. Go. We can continue the reunion later tonight." I smiled and said: "I love you." She answered: "I know."

I jumped into the sonic shower and got into a clean uniform. As I entered the living area and got ready to leave, I found to my slight surprise _two_ lightsabers instead of just mine. On one level I knew that she would have built her own but on another level, I knew the symbolism marked her as a Jedi in her own right.

Our lightsabers may have resembled each other but I picked mine out with no trouble. I took a moment to examine hers. At first I was confused by the absence of a visible 'on' button when I realized that a person has to use the Force to activate it. I focused on it and visualized a finger of Force energy pressing the activation stud and was rewarded with a prompt _snap, hiss_ as it came to life in my hand. A beautiful purple amethyst blade one meter in length emanated from the handle.

I sliced the air with it a few times. It felt strange in my hand as I knew it would simply because I hadn't built it. But I knew that I could adapt readily enough if I had to. Gabrielle walked out of our bedroom in a robe of her own as she saw me with her saber and said: "Oh womprats! I was hoping it would take you longer to figure it out but since you have, what do you think of it?"

Again, I visualized a finger of Force energy pressing the activation stud to turn it off. I set it back in its place and said: "It's as beautiful as you are Gabrielle." She blushed and said: "You always know just what to say to me you flirt." I accepted the compliment and said: "I had a great teacher in you." She blushed again and said: "Stop that! Don't you have a meeting to go to or something?" I said: "Yea, I do. I'll see you later." She gave me a quick parting kiss and said: "I have enough to do today myself so I'll see you tonight."

I went to the meeting and arrived with a few minutes to spare. By ones and twos, the remaining department heads arrived. We sat down at the table and made small talk until the call rang out: "Attention on deck!" We all stood at attention as the General walked in and said: "At ease everyone, take your seats."

I looked him over and thought he looked tired. Sitting in his own seat, he said: "Status reports please." One by one all those seated around the table made their reports. Mine was little different from the others. When the General asked about new business, I raised my hand. He looked at me and said: "What do you have Commander Jayks?"

I took a breath and said: "First of all sir, my wife has returned from her sabbatical and would like to return to full active duty as soon as possible. Who does she need to see and when?" Teeyara Bree's eyes lit up at my announcement. Medical asked she make an appointment for a full work up as soon as was convenient. Psychological had nothing to say.

The General said: "What else do you have?" The Force had given me an idea so I took a breath and said: "General Naz, I respectfully request permission to put together a new strike force to destroy the munitions factory on Chugiak 3." The table broke out in questions and comments until the General stood up and bellowed: "Be quiet!" Everyone shut up.

He sat down and fixed me with an icy glare. His tone of voice was as cold as the glare he gave me as he said: "Explain Commander Jayks." In reality, I had expected him to turn me down flat but when he asked for details I didn't have at the time, I started thinking at about .5 past Lightspeed. I said: "I'm sure everyone here saw the report of why our intelligence was no good last time. I have a plan that will allow us to free the prisoners from that place and blow it to hell."

I said: "Our primary concern, accurate intelligence, was solved the hard way. We know about the saturation turrets and we know that there are three squadrons of TIE fighters not one. I haven't forgotten the Star Destroyer either. This time I propose we have Commander Bree's squadron use its Y-wings for their originally designed purpose, as bombers. Commander Bree, were you able to get a location of the hangars?"

She said: "We have an approximate vicinity but not an exact one. If you plan on using a bombing run, we'll need cover fighters in case any of those TIES get off the ground." I said: "I agree and I'll get to that in a moment." I turned my attention to the head of Maintenance and said: "Chief, besides Red and Gold Groups, how many fighters can we field?"

The Maintenance Chief, a Wookie by the name of Terracca, looked at her datapad and in grunts and howls that her translator droid translated as: "Well sir, each squadron has twelve fighters apiece for a total of twenty-four. Twelve X-wings and twelve Y-wings. We also have four Z-95 headhunters. If we cannibalize two of them, we can get the other two into action. Finally, we have two B-wings courtesy of High Command after our evacuation of the last base. This brings our total to twenty-eight starfighters."

The General said: "How do you plan on using these resources Commander?" As I listened to the Chief's report, I had been inputting commands on the terminal built into the table top. I said: "As we approach the munitions plant we'll break into elements of three ships each." As I spoke, the computer was creating the images on the screen of my proposed plan of attack. I continued with: "One X-wing will accompany two Y-wings."

Teeyara shot to her feet and said: "Wait one damn minute Commander! You want my people to try a bombing run with only one cover fighter? That's insane and I will not allow my pilots to fly under such conditions unless you can give a hell of a good reason!" I listened to her and then said: "Please allow me to finish Commander."

She sat back down as I continued inputting commands into the terminal. When I was done I said: "Please watch the monitor while I explain the imagery. I apologize for the crudity; I'm a Jedi, not a Techhead." A short chuckle sounded just as I hoped it would as the images played out on the screen.

I explained: "While the first Y-wing in on its bombing run, the other two will fly at right angles to the runner." The pictures played out. I then said: "When the first run is complete, the runner will trade places with the other Y-wing as they turn around and start the next bombing run." The images showed my words.

Finally after that run is complete, the Y-wing will trade places with the X-wing which will perform a conventional strafing run." The images ran their course. I set the program to repeat as I continued: "For the duration of the mission, each three ship element will stay together as one group and cause whatever damage they can. Each element will be its own on-scene commander. This will ensure enough random flying that the saturation cannons won't have a consistent picture. The B-wings, being as heavily armed as they are can split off on separate courses. Those two pilots will use their own best judgment to determine their targets."

The General looked through the simulation again and said: "Where will you be Commander? You seem insistent on individual initiative." I said: "My wife and I will be on the ground with the strike force in only one shuttle with a standard transport waiting on hot-standby for extraction. That's where the Headhunters will be, providing cover for it."

Teeyara seemed mollified and remained silent. There was little more to debate but all the objections seemed quelled for now. The General thought it over and looked at the simulation that I had left running. He said: "Very well Commander Jayks. I will approve your plan. For the record, it must be stated that sole responsibility for this operation shall be yours and yours alone should it succeed or fail." I said: "I wouldn't have it any other way General." He stood up to leave. As we went to attention, he said: "Keep me updated with regular reports please."

After he left, the rest of the department heads trickled out. When they were gone I sat alone in the conference room and said to myself: "Smooth move Jayks. You've certainly made your bed this time. Now you have to sleep in it."

I left the conference room and an idea began to form, a reckless one maybe, but an idea just the same. I could get the information I needed but it would depend entirely on one man's idea of a Debt of Honor. I had very little time to spare as I went home to pack a bag after requesting a hurry order to prepare a shuttle for me.

Gabrielle came home just minutes after I did. She saw me packing and said: "Planning on going somewhere Ronin?" I answered her by taking her in my arms and kissing her. I said: "I have to take a short trip Gabrielle. I've just done something either incredible brave or monumentally stupid."

I told her what I had proposed and what I would have to do to get the information I would need. When I was done, she said: "You're right. It's both brave and stupid what you have in mind. Let me pack a bag and I'll go with you." I said: "No. I can't let you Gabrielle. If my plan fails at this stage, then it's just me who pays the price. I don't want to take any chances." Gabrielle would not be swayed.

She said: "Remember what you said to me when you found out about Dieter?" I nodded. She continued: "You are my friend, my husband and my partner. Your debts are my debts; your word of honor given is my word of honor to carry out." Having my own words turned against me was an interesting experience as I said: "Under any other circumstance, I would agree with you, but not this time. I'm sorry Gabrielle."

I started to leave as Gabrielle said: "Don't even think about leaving me behind Mister Jayks!" I said: "Actually, I had planned on doing exactly that. I hope you'll understand someday." The look on her face as I sent my three specially programmed seeker globes at her was something I regretted having to see. My globes had set full power stun beams. At first she was successful in fending off the attack until I used the Force to turn her lightsaber off in mid-block.

As the stun beams lanced her from three directions, I caught her as she fell and cradling her in my arms, I placed her on our bed and said in her ear: "Please forgive me Milady." I kissed her goodbye, honestly unsure if this would be the last time I saw her ever again.

Going to the flight deck and meeting Warbler, we boarded the shuttle that had brought Gabrielle home and took off. A series of long and short hyperspace jumps to confuse the trail followed until I found myself nearing a holo-net transceiver. I entered the message address the Imperial Lieutenant gave me. I kept it short as I told said: "I have come to collect on a debt."

I had intended on leaving a message but when the message screen came to life with his picture I was taken aback a moment. He was a little older and had more rank squares on his chest. He said: "You are right. I do owe you a debt. What do you want?" I spoke: "Just some information that shouldn't affect you in the slightest." He said: "I can live with that. What do you have in mind?" I said: "All the information you can give me on Chugiak 3." He said: "I've heard of it, very well. Meet me on Correlia." The screen went blank as some coordinates flashed on the screen telling me where to go. I memorized the numbers and letters before the screen darkened again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 35**

I had Warbler pull up the charts to pinpoint Correlia for me. According to them, I had plenty of fuel to make it there but would need a refuel to get back. Fortunately, I had access to a covert credit account for operations like this. One of the little things that Wedge hadn't told me about until I read about it on my own later. All squadron level CO's have such access in case they have to go to ground on a mission somewhere.

I jumped to hyperspace and Correlia and started studying up on the world. The Correlian sector was a major trade hub. Ships coming and going constantly would cover my approach and I would be able to refuel fairly easily. There would be an Imperial presence. I could count on that but one person in one ship should be able to get in and out fairly easily . . . or so I hoped.

I exited hyperspace along an open vector as I saw ships of many sizes and shapes. I also saw two Imperial Star Destroyers in high orbit. My IFF got back their names, the Destroyers were named the Conquest and the Empire's Might respectively. Since I had never even gotten the name of the ship that had captured me, I had no way of knowing if the man who helped me was here. Allowing my IFF transponder to answer when queried, a spaceport controller's voice came on: "Attention incoming shuttle. Your transponder identifies you as the "Do or do not", what is your business on Correlia?" I turned on my comlink and fell into an adopted drawl as I said: "Yup, yup, yousa gots that right. Just coming into look for cargo run. Meesa got my own ship and everything." The voice said: "You a Gungan or something?"

I said: "Nope, nope. Meesa human, just raised by Gungans is all." The voice came back tiredly and said: "Sorry to hear that pilot. Follow the beacon that you should now be reading and follow it in. After you land, prepare for a routine inspection by Correlian Security for contraband." I said: "Okey-dokey, meesa looking for job, not trouble."

I followed the beacon in and landed on the indicated platform. As my ramp lowered, two Correlian Security men came in. Both were armed of course. They bore a resemblance in the face and the way they moved through my ship. When I read their nametags, the name read 'Horn'. I noted to myself, Father and Son. Interesting.

They finished their sweep and as they faced me, I felt a resonance in the Force. I knew what it meant. The younger one was Force sensitive though I suspect he didn't know it yet. The older one said: "Your name and registry?" Adopting my drawl again, I said: "Meesa is being called Jor-ad. Good to meet you. Meesa ship is the Do or Do not." The younger one said: "You the one raised by Gungans? Sorry to hear about that."

I said: "What you sorry about? Weesa warriors when needen to be." The older one spoke again: "So I've heard. Everything is in order. Just pay your fees on time and get moving. We're a busy spaceport." The two men turned and went down the ramp as I heard the younger one say: "Bad acting. But I have a feeling we should trust him. Don't know why, but I do." The older one said: "Bad actor he may be but we'll go with your gut."

I knew it was bad acting but with the Force helping me, only those trained in observation and report would see through it. Grabbing a datapad, I strapped a blaster around the waist of the plain tunic and trousers I wore so that I would better fit in with the local populace. Taking my lightsaber from a hidden panel in the wall, I placed it in a special pocket at the small of my back, I had Warbler close up the ship after I left.

The meeting site was in a place called 'Treasure Ship Row'. This immense marketplace had shops and markets of every kind. Merchants and customers of every species and gender could be seen wherever you looked. Stormtroopers wandered through the crowd in fire teams of four with a junior officer in the lead. Also present were the obvious groups of Imperial crewmen on shore leave.

I arrived at the open-air café specified in the coordinates given to me and took a table facing out into the passing crowds. I didn't have long to wait. Soon enough, I saw the crowds parting a little as an imperial officer flanked by two stormtroopers came forward. The officer stepped in as the proprietor of the café came out himself and began a smoother impression of bow and scrape than I thought possible.

I recognized the officer and waved him over. Better to act as old friends than two enemies. He recognized me as he got closer and I saw his full Captain rank squares. Motioning to his guards to stand back near the front of the café, I smiled and said: "Been awhile. Did your plans work out friend?" His smile was thin as he took a seat and took his hat and gloves off. The waiter came over to take a drink order. I asked for Correlian Ale and the Captain asked for a tea that was specific to Correlia. The waiter shuffled off to fill the order as the Captain said: "You take chances my esteemed opponent. Thanks to you, yes. My plans worked quite well. Lord Vader was most displeased that you were gone and that we had no visual records of you on file since the Captain thought you were no threat. That man died a very gruesome death for his failure."

I knew he was referring to the altered computer files. He continued: "I wasn't happy about the mess you made of the auxiliary armory, the computer core and the docking bay though. We were in dry-dock for six months repairing all the damage you left behind but it all worked out for the better in the end. In fact, I have something I'd like to return to you."

He motioned to one of his guards who stepped forward and took a long case from his shoulder and gave it to his Captain. When the guard went back to his post by the door, the Captain unlocked the case, turned it to face me and opened it. My Muramasa sword glinted in the early afternoon sun from its place in the case. I was hard pressed to conceal the happiness from my eyes as I saw my sword again.

The Captain said: "Lord Vader himself examined this weapon. In his own words he said: 'This blade is exquisite and I can detect a remnant of Force use on it from its master. I advise you to rid yourself of this as soon as possible Captain. It will not tolerate another's touch for very long. I can feel it has a spirit of its own."

The Captain continued: "Lord Vader left after that and this hellish thing has been trailing me ever since. I've given it to three other officers in the two years since we met and every one of them died less than six months after receiving it. I don't consider myself a spiritual man but this thing is haunted and I'm glad to be rid of it."

Our drinks came then and we placed our orders before the waiter was gone. I sipped my ale, he his tea as he subtly slid a datachip out of one of his gloves and across the table to me. He said: "That is all the information you requested." Taking my datapad out of my pocket I placed it over the chip and using my fingertips, inserted it into the device. The Captain said: "You will find everything you need. Floor plans, size and armaments available to the troops there, security measures on file and exact locations of the hangars."

I had to know: "You obviously are not above scheming to get a promotion by betraying your Commanding Officer. Why did you decide to help me?" The Captain sat back and said: "My previous Captain was an arrogant, self-serving egotist. His position was bought for him. He had very little aptitude for military affairs. Since I was promoted, we have won several engagements and our overall efficiency ratings are higher than ever. I may even win promotion to flag rank. Despite that, I owed you for the chance to excel that was given to me, even if you are my enemy."

I considered it and said: "I wish we could be friends sir. I can sense an honorable core in you despite your tactics." He smiled and said: "Few people see it now, but the Empire will soon begin to lay claim to more than it can safely hold in terms of territory. The Emperor may try to rule the galaxy but even he has his limits. By helping you and in turn helping myself, I will be in a position to secure a holding somewhere when the Empire self-destructs."

Conversation revolved around to other things as we ate. We were careful not to tell each other our names but we mentioned a little of our backgrounds. Like me, he had a wife but no children yet. Soon though, our meeting was concluded. As he stood and put his cap and gloves back on he said: "Against my better judgment, I find myself liking you. Perhaps someday, when this war is over, we can be friends." We shook hands and then he was gone, swallowed by the crowds.

I went to pay for the meal only to find he already had so I left a generous tip and taking up the case with my Muramasa inside, went back to my shuttle. I stayed for a two more days acting out the part of a shipper looking for cargo. Nothing legitimate showed up but the Maintenance Chief had given me a contact with the Rebellion that actually had some supplies for us. Receiving those goods and paying for the items listed on the manifest was taken care of in short order.

Wary of a set up, I had Warbler scan the case carrying my Muramasa for tracking devices of any kind as well as all of the cargo. Finding none, I entered hyperspace on my preplanned route and stopped to change course several times to better scatter any traceable path. The only hard part I knew would be comingwhen Ifaced my wife and hoped she would let me explain before she tried to kill me or worse, leave me.

Despite the slight crowding in the cargo bay, there was enough space to draw my Muramasa for the first time in over two years. As I unsheathed it, I felt its spirit rejoice at being in my hands again. Working some short forms felt good. I sheathed it again and placed it back in the fine case the Captain had given me.

I emerged from hyperspace to have a patrol group escort me in. As I landed, I felt my wife's presence nearby. I asked Warbler to see to the disposition of the cargo as I heard him say: "Well at least I won't get blasted by Lady Gabrielle. Jeri might be cross with me but I can deal with that. See you later Ronin, wouldn't want to be you right now."

Slinging my sword in its new carry case over my shoulder, I walked down the ramp to see Gabrielle standing at the foot of it, arms crossed, her foot tapping the deck. I came off the ramp to face her. As I opened my mouth to speak she held her hand up to silence me before I could speak. She said: "No apologies offered or accepted Ronin."

Grabbing either side of my head she pulled me into a deep kiss. When we separated she said: "If you _ever_ do anything like that to me again, we are through. From now on, you and I are a team. I love you too much to risk losing you without me by your side, and as I recall, our reunion was interrupted by this little jaunt. Let's go home." All I could say was: "Yes Milady."

**Chapter 36**

Home we went and our reunion was completed only slightly delayed. Late that night I woke up as concerns for the mission I was about to head up made themselves known. I sat at my workstation in our quarters scrutinizing the data. I felt Gabrielle's mind awaken. I had thought I shielded my thoughts enough but evidently not.

She came into the room where I sat and encircled me with her arms and set her head on my shoulder. I said: "I'm sorry. I thought I had shielded my thoughts enough to keep you from picking up on them." She said: "It wasn't your thoughts that woke me; it was the empty space next to me in our bed. Credit for your thoughts?"

I said: "This will be my first real command assignment. There are so many variables. I keep asking myself, have I planned out as much as I can? What can go wrong? What will go wrong? When I look to the Force for guidance, all I see are a few possible futures. The rest is just a big blur."

Gabrielle's chin rested on my shoulder as she spoke: "Fear is of the Dark Side. You're afraid aren't you?" I said: "Yes I am, and I have every right to be. Everyone will be counting on me for this mission. Not just Red and Gold Groups but the ground team as well. If I miscalculate, we'll all die. Not to mention that my primary teammate will be by my side while we're dirtside."

I felt her smile through the contact of our skin even though I wasn't facing her. She said: "What you're going through is no different from what any other leader has gone through at any point in history. Furthermore, I believe in you even if you don't believe in yourself right now and I know that if you had any serious doubts about your ability to command this mission successfully, you would never have even mentioned it to the General in the first place."

I listened to what she had to say and as if emerging from a dense fog, all my self-doubts dissolved like dust in the wind. I said: "You're right Gabrielle. I can do this." I felt her smile again as she stood up and taking my hand said: "I know you can. Let's go back to bed before the covers get cold." I said: "I think we can remedy that problem."

The next day, I went to my office and prepared my mission plan using the information I had gotten. Several hours later, my plan complete, I requested a staff meeting and also requested that the leader of the ground team be included. The General was waiting for my requests and approved them as soon as I made them.

Two days later, I went to the conference room early and distributed the datapads I had prepared. Thirty minutes later, the department heads came in followed shortly by the General. As we took our seats, the General looked directly at me and said: "You called this meeting Commander Jayks. What do you have?"

I cleared my throat and said: "If everyone will follow along in the datapads I've prepared we can get started. If anyone has questions or concerns, please bring them to my attention right away, and I'll address them at that time. Chief Terraca, what is the status of the fighters?" Chief Teracca spoke again and her translator droid spoke in turn: "We have a total of twenty-eight starfighters. Twelve X-wings, Twelve Y-Wings, two Z-95 Headhunters and two B-wings. All are fully operational and ready to go on your say so."

I said: "Excellent work Chief, thanks." Turning my attention to the ground team leader, a youngish looking man by the name of Page, he said: "My team is ready to go as soon as you brief us." I said: "The fighters will deploy as I explained earlier. The strike team will fly in on a Lambda class shuttle. Chief Terraca was kind enough to coat this shuttle with a sensor absorbent material that will render it invisible to all sensor scopes and the engines have been retuned to emit even less noise than normal. After the shuttle drops us it will immediately take off again. We'll fly out on the transport that will come in from hot standby when called."

I continued: "Our primary objective will be to disable main power and to capture the command center. When those objectives are off-line, we'll move on to the prisoner barracks and free them. As you can see from the blueprints, there is a landing platform just outside the barracks as that they were originally used as storage rooms. It is there that the transport will land and take everyone aboard. Chief Terraca has beefed up the shields on the transport so it can take a full power turbolaser blast straight on but hopefully that won't be necessary."

I turned to Commander Bree and said: "Your primary objective will be the main communication array and the TIE hangars. After that you have total discretion to hit whatever you want." A predatory smile came across her face and I was suddenly glad she was on our side. Someone asked: "What about that Star Destroyer?" I said: "What about it? If the Empire has gone to the expense of putting one on watch, I doubt it will fire directly on its base just to hit us."

There were no further remarks as I finished the briefing. The General dismissed us as I flagged down Page and said: "Sergeant, meet me in the squad briefing room where I'll join you as soon as I'm finished here." He said: "Yes sir." The General asked me to stay a moment. I waited for the others to leave and asked: "Yes sir?" He asked: "That was incredibly detailed information you presented just now Commander. How did you get it?" I said: "With due respect General, I can't tell you that. My source went to extreme personal risk and I have to respect that." He said: "I understand Commander. I'm sure you will succeed and when you do, you can name your reward."

I said: "Actually General Naz, I don't really want anything more than to bring everyone home and in one piece. You don't need to reward me but if you insist, I would appreciate it if you were to reward everyone else for their efforts on this. I could never accomplish this mission without their help." The General said: "We can discuss that later. For now, you have a mission to prepare for Commander. May the Force be with you."

I left the conference room and found my way to the squad-level briefing room. I only felt one mind inside and entered to see Page leaning against the wall, one foot propped against it, arms folded. I said: "Where's your team Sergeant?" He came off the wall and said: "As I indicated in the main briefing a little while ago, my team is ready to go. We've already worked up a strike plan and back-up plans as well."

I said: "I appreciate the foresight Sergeant but where will I be for this?" As if it was expected, he said: "Where else sir? I assume you'll be with the transport listening in and waiting to give the command for extraction."

I consider myself to be a rather laid back sort of fellow. I won't ask anyone under my command to do anything that I won't do myself, right then though, I felt like I had been dismissed like some green cadet. I said: "You assume wrong Sergeant."

He straightened to attention as I said: "Belay that attitude soldier. This will be off the record so speak your mind." The Sergeant said: "Begging your pardon sir, but you're a pilot. Always have been, always will be. I don't have time to give you a crash course in ground tactics. Fact of the matter is that you have no knowledge of ground-pounder tactics. All of my people have been trained from the start as commandos. Together, my team and I are as smooth as well-aged Wherevern's Reserve." I opened my mouth to speak when he cut me off and said: "I'm not done yet sir." I closed my mouth. He continued: "Furthermore, your decision for your wife to join us is completely unacceptable. I know from personal experience that women can make great pilots and support personnel but I have yet to see a woman be an effective commando. I believe that you and your wife will only be a liability and get my team killed because I can't spare the people to cover you both."

I listened to him and when he was silent I took that as my sign to speak. I said: "Yes, I am a pilot but first and foremost, I am a Jedi as is my wife. You won't need to watch over us because we can watch over ourselves and the rest of the team. The Force is my ally and it will help you and your team in ways you can't imagine. The Rebellion is changing Sergeant. Will you improvise, adapt and overcome or get out of the way of those who can?"

Page stood there silently a moment then said: "I'll see this through if it's all right with you." I said: "Great! I was hoping you would say that. I agree that ground fighting is different from space combat. We'll go over your plan and mine. I think between the two of us we'll come up with something that uses the best of both. Will that be acceptable?" "Yes sir," he said.

Gabrielle as well as the rest of the team came in as I finished speaking. I could see in the body language of the commandos and feel from the emotional currents in the room that these people were all experts in their fields and more than a little resentful that they would be taking orders from two pilots instead of their Sergeant. I had looked over their records before the briefing and read that they were all highly trained.

The skill areas ran the spectrum of demolitions, demolitions disposal, hand-to-appendage fighting, low-tech or hi-tech weapons, computer slicing and sabotage. Including Gabrielle and I, there would be fourteen commandos. I said: "Hello all. Please take your seats so we can get this done." When everyone but me, Gabrielle, and Page had found a seat I said: "For those of you who don't know me, I am Commander Ronin Jayks, and this is my wife Lt.Cdr. Gabrielle Shase-Jayks. We will be your field commanders for this mission."

There were a few grumbles and one outright snort of derision. Page focused on the man and said: "Deal with it Creel." The man in question, Soloman Creel, had a lengthy record of disciplinary action against him for disrespect to officers. I said: "Thank you Sergeant but let's take care of this right now, shall we?" Page said: "Yes sir." I said: "Mr. Creel, come forward please." He stood up and walked forward to stand in front of me in a sloppy parody of attention.

He said: "I guess I'll wait outside for Security." I said: "No, you won't. The Rebellion needs good fighters as much as it needs good officers. I think with the right persuasion, you can be a _great_ fighter, maybe even lead your own team someday."

The unexpected praise stopped him in his tracks. I handed my lightsaber to Gabrielle and said: "I can understand that you may not like that a pilot will lead your mission. I know I would certainly question the wisdom of putting a ground-pounder in the cockpit of an X-wing and telling them to fly against a Death Star. So, with that in mind let's settle it right now. I know from your record Mr. Creel that you score in the highest percentile for unarmed combat, so I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Right here, right now, ranks are off. Attack me. If you score a direct hit, Page will lead you and I'll follow his orders. If you can't hit me, then you accept my role in this mission and do your job. Do we have a deal?"

The only answer he gave me was the lashing out of a flawless round kick to my face but I was already behind him. He turned and took a stance. I took my own, left hand at my waist, right hand held high near my face, left foot forward as I put my weight on the balls of both feet. He feinted and tried a high front kick to my face but the Force made everything appear in slow motion to me as I stepped under his leg, caught it and swept his support leg and sent him to the ground flat on his back. He looked up at me from the floor with undisguised surprise on his face, eyes wide at my fist that was a mere inch from his nose.

I let go, stepped back and offered him my hand to help him up. He accepted it. After he was standing, he went to perfect attention and saluted me. I returned his salute and said: "Take your seat. We have a mission to plan." I dropped my salute and he dropped his as he said: "Sir, yes sir," and went back to his seat.

Gabrielle handed my saber back and said so only I could hear: "Nice move." I smiled and murmured thanks. I could sense a new respect for me from the assembled members of the strike team as I then pushed the podium aside and said: "Sergeant, hand me a spare chair will you please?" He complied immediately as I spun it around and sat on it straddle-style in front of the team and we began our planning session.

Three hours later, the planning complete, Gabrielle and I went back home, changed clothes, had dinner then sat together on the couch and cuddled. I asked: "Before I left for the main meeting where I proposed my plan for the taking of Chugiak 3, you said you had some things to do. What were they if you don't mind me asking?"

She said: "I don't mind Ronin. I went to Medical for the full work-up and then visited Teeyara in her office. I'm back in command of third element, Ardra Dreel is the XO now but I'm not really concerned anymore what rank I hold. Maybe your humbleness has been rubbing off on me. I've been restored to flight status and my ship is still in good shape. Jeri and I took a short hop to test everything. After that, I went to make amends for a small injustice I committed several years ago, before you joined us."

I held her tightly and inhaled the clean scent of her hair as I said: "What injustice would that be?" Leaning into my embrace, she said: "Did you ever meet Corporal Dun?" I answered: "Yes, once. He took Warbler and me down to the flight deck after the General decided I could join. Later, I found out he used to be a pilot but when he was injured by your, as yet, uncontrolled abilities, he was removed from flight status after almost shooting Wedge down once. Why do you ask?"

Gabrielle said: "I used the Force to heal his internal injury and right now, I think he's being checked my Medical. By the time we leave for the mission, I think you'll have another pilot ready for assignment. I've carried the guilt of his injury for a long time now. I was so happy to help give him back his dream of flying." I said: "I think you did the right thing Milady." She said: "Thanks for listening. I think so too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 37**

Three days later, the strike team was enroute to Chugiak 3. The team was dressed in head to toe black clothing. I had also recommended some camouflage face paint for the mission. Gabrielle and I were applying each other's paints in the high shine areas that all humans have: forehead, nose, cheekbones and chin.

Page's team was just finishing their paints as the interior lighting on the shuttle switched over to red light to help adjust our nightvision quicker. The shuttle had been retrofit with a hatch in the deck under our feet for cargo loading at some point in the past. Tonight though, it would be used to unload only instead of load.

The fighters and bombers were just a microjump away awaiting our signal to start their run. The transport would follow last. Page and I had been reviewing last minute details as he called the team together and said: "Okay gropos, (a contraction of ground pounder that Page told me about) you know the drill. Do I have any heroes?" "NO SIR!" was the enthusiastic reply. Page said: "Now, let's kick butt and take initials because we aren't going to slow down enough for names!"

The intercom sounded: "Prepare for drop zone. Prepare for drop in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2. . . 1. . . Go, go, and go." The hatch opened up as we took turns one by one and dropped through to fall five feet, tuck and roll to both sides and take up a defensive perimeter as the shuttle moved off into the night.

We had come in the middle of local night and had to cross fifteen meters, about fifty feet, from our drop point to the main building with starlight our only guide. In sixty seconds we were at the door and our computer slicer opened it in five seconds. As we neared our split point, a three-way junction, the team broke up and reformed into two, seven person teams as Gabrielle took her half to the right and I took mine straight ahead.

We reached the first security station, an elevated platform with four stormtroopers at its base and one duty officer at the elevated station. In a blur of highly trained motion, the team was across the open space and pouncing on the stormtroopers. As the duty officer went for his sidearm with one hand and the alarm button with his other, I held out my hand and Force pushed him out of the opposite ladderwell and off the platform. In time with the duty officer's impact with the deck was the sound of four snapping necks as the stormtroopers were dispatched.

Again, our slicer went to work. This time he was inputting a pack of computer viruses that would cause system failures all over the station, especially the shields and auto-targeting. These system failures would appear to be random but would actually be in time with our progress through the station.

Almost immediately the viruses went to work. Lights started flickering, doors opening and closing, cameras going on and off. At the same time as the slicer nodded to me that the viruses were input, I pressed a small button attached to my shirt which sent out a signal to our fighters to start the attack.

We then broke into a defensive double time moving up a piece at a time until we arrived at the energy generator room for the station. As we neared it, my Force senses went wild. I made the hand signal to stop as I focused and counted twelve minds, an entire squad, of imperial troops.

Page came up to me and whispered: "What's up?" I said: "An entire squad of imperials is around the corner from us and they're fully alert because of the system failures going on, any ideas?" As he reached for a proton grenade he said: "Yeah, frell it!" He pulled the pin and let the safety handle fly as he counted out: "1-2-3, fire in the hole!"

He threw the grenade around the corner and just as the imperials noticed it, it exploded. As if in agreement with the grenade, we heard the first bomb impacts in the distance. BOOM . . . BOOM . . . KA-BOOM . . . KADA-BOOM.

As we rounded the corner, the scene left behind by the grenade was grisly and macabre. Bodies and parts of bodies were scattered everywhere and the walls around the blast-point were splattered with blood and organic particles. Seeing that the security keypad to the energy center was useless, I ignited my lightsaber to make my own door when Page said: "Don't do it sir. There's probably an ambush set up on the other side. You'd be cut down before you free your saber. Let the demolition man do it." Like the expert he was I trusted Page's assessment as the demolition man had the door wired and ready to go in just a few minutes.

Ears plugged and mouths open to disperse the blast noise, the demolition man triggered his handiwork. Even with the expert placement of charges on the door, it was still loud. We all started coughing due to the smoke as fire suppression sprinklers activated. As the team entered the generator room proper, I was glad I had listened to Page. He had been right; an ambush had been set up by the generator crew. The shrapnel had taken care of it though. Posting a guard at the gaping hole that had been a door just moments before, our slicer looked over the control panels and turning to me said: "Commander, just as I thought, the actual power core is five kilometers underground. I can start the overload sequence but unless team two takes the command center, it can be overridden."

I shook my head in understanding as I said: "Very well. Start programming the core for meltdown but don't implement the program until I give the word." He said: "Yessir." Leaving him to his work, I looked for and found a comlink unit. Turning it on, I keyed in the number for the command center. A few seconds later, an Imperial Commander came onscreen. I could see his fear in the harried expression I saw in his eyes.

I said: "Surrender this facility to me and I can give you quarter." My words surprised him at first then his command face fell in place as he demanded: "Who is this? What's your operating number?" I overlaid my voice with the Force as I said: "You don't need my number. You want to surrender to me." His eyes glazed over as he said: "I don't need your number. I want to surrender to you."

The officer shook his head and said: "What are you saying? It is _you_ who will surrender to me!" His attention was diverted to the side as I heard a door being blasted in. His face ducked under the console as the door flew past the visual pick-up. He came back into the image pointing his sidearm as two blaster bolts knocked him out of the picture.

Gabrielle's painted face came into the picture as she said: "Command Center is secure sir. Your orders?" I said: "Well done Commander. Have your slicer grab a complete datadump from the computer and then lockout all of the generator failsafe controls from your end. After that, proceed to the prisoner barracks and make ready for the arrival of the transport." She answered: "As ordered Lead," and turned off the monitor.

The slicer called out to me: "Commander, I'm reading a total lockout on generator failsafes, ready to start the meltdown sequence on your order." I said: "Execute." He touched a few more controls and then nodded at me to signal the sequence was started. I said: "Stand back." When he did, I activated my lightsaber and slashed the control consoles to make it that much harder to stop what we started in the reactor.

We left the generator room after first rigging some traps at the hole in the wall in case anyone tried to enter the room and were able to proceed practically unchallenged to the prisoner barracks. As we closed in on the final corridor, we heard a pitched battle ahead of us. I heard the hum of a lightsaber and a few scattered blaster shots as it changed from a ranged fight to melee.

Drawing my lightsaber once again, I stepped around the corner and added my own brand of confusion as the rest of the team caught up to me and we quickly put down the rest of the stormtroopers and officers. Our two teams became one again as we entered the prisoner barracks.

The door opened and some of the team ran in to secure the door. What followed were the sounds of startled men, women and non-humans alike having had the wits scared out of them by the sudden appearance of armed people dressed in black.

When the all clear was sounded, I stepped in to examine the area we were in. Many of the prisoners stood in huddled masses away from the team. At a guess, I would have said the building had been converted into open-bay barracks that measured perhaps 40 X 100 feet with strictly utilitarian bunks in stacks of three that were themselves perhaps 3 X 6 feet big.

Looking over the prisoner population, I saw as many non-humans as I did humans. Again, overlaying my voice with the Force to calm them all, I said: "Please do not be afraid. We are from the Rebel Alliance and we've come to get you out of here. Please help us to help you and tell me who is in charge here."

A cheer broke out among the prisoners as they dared to feel hope again. They started hugging each other and us, some cried in relief until a voice called out from the rear over the clamor: "Belay this dianoga swill! They can't help us with you clinging to them like mynocks on a power generator!"

The loudest cheering subsided as an older man came forward. He was about six feet tall, lean and lanky from hard labor. His hair was mostly gray above eyes that wore the hard light of giving commands. The skin of his face was taunt over his skull and was a light chocolate brown.

Standing in front of me I felt him taking my measure as I took his. I saw his eyes rest on my lightsaber for a moment then back to my eyes. Snapping to attention, he saluted me and said: "Clone Trooper Alpha 1138 reporting for duty General. If you're here sir then Order 66 must have been revoked." I heard a sharp intake of breath from my team as I flowed with the moment, returned his salute and said: "Trooper Alpha, my proper rank at this time is Commander. I have no knowledge of Order 66 so I am forced to assume that it has been. Status report please."

Without skipping a beat, he lowered his salute as I did mine and said: "Commander, there are exactly one hundred and seven sentient beings of all genders in this room. We are the only prisoner population on the station." I said: "Trooper Alpha, thank you for your report. The Wars you knew have been over for a long time. What's your name?"

Alpha looked at me, blinked a few times and said: "Jex Torrel sir. Most just call me Alpha but Jex Torrel is the name I took for myself after my court martial and subsequent discharge from service. It seems I was built too well and was able to exercise too much individual initiative." "Why were you court martialed?" I asked. He said: "I refused to obey Order 66 after it was given sir." Ordinarily I would have been very uncertain of a soldier, current or former who admitted to refusing a direct order but the Force said I could trust him and I said: "You can tell me about it later." His name registered in my mind but I kept my face neutral as I turned to Sergeant Page and said: "Sergeant, seal the door we just came in and then send the demolition men to that loading door on the far end. I want it out of my way as of yesterday." He said: "Yes sir." He detailed two men to each task and then came over to me and said: "A moment of your time sir?"

I walked over to where he stood as he whispered: "With all due respect sir, do you really think you should trust a clone? I did several book reports during my schooling and they're practically mindless killing machines when you let them loose on an objective, some even had a kind of mental breakdown specific to clones after the Wars ended."

I said: "I'm aware of some of the historical information on the subject and I remember reading about the Alpha units. They were designed with the ability to exercise more initiative on the battlefield than the standard units. This _man_ is one of those Alpha units. Add to that, all the clones were designed to respect orders from the Jedi. Even Padawan Learners could issue orders to them. For now, treat him for what he is; a veteran of more battles than everyone on the entire team put together and listen to him if he has anything to say. Clear?" Page said: "As crystal sir. I'll see to those doors now."

I went back over to Jex as he said: "Thank you for that Commander. It has taken more years than I want to count to be treated like any other person." Seeing the slight surprise on my face he said with a smile: "It wasn't just my mental processes that were improved over the standard clone unit. Anyway sir, those doors will take a lot more than nergon-14 charges to 'remove' as you put it."

He continued with: "Those doors are one meter thick and welded shut on all four sides and down the middle. Even if you break the welds, the motors were removed a long time ago. Those doors are nothing more than multi-ton walls now. Before you ask, I was also designed to anticipate my commanding officer's needs."

I smiled and said: "Fine workmanship then I must say Jex, and I mean that as a compliment." He smiled back and said: "Then I'll take it as it was intended sir. What do you want us to do?" Looking around I said: "As soon as my wife and I cut some of these bunks loose of the floor, have your people make a barricade of them and take cover. We'll try our nergon-14 first and then go from there."

His eyes widened and said: "Did you say wife sir? Jedi aren't allowed them or so I was instructed." I said: "Times change Trooper Alpha, times change." He said: "Point made sir." He turned from me and bellowed in a clear, strong voice: "As soon as the Commander is done, we're going to move these bunks and make a barricade. Get ready to move people!"

As Gabrielle and I made our rounds and cut bunks loose from their moorings on the floor, the soon-to-be-free prisoners started moving them into a serviceable barricade with efficient actions, while others stripped sheets and blankets off of other bunks to serve as debris shields.

Five minutes later, the barricade finished, Page came up to me and said: "All done sir. The clone . . . err uh I mean man was right when he said those doors are pretty solid. I don't know if we have enough nergon-14 left to do it." I said: "Understood Sergeant. Take cover and let's go." He nodded acknowledgement of his orders and took cover with the rest of the team. Gabrielle and I joined hands and linked our abilities together to create a sonic barrier against the worst of the explosion as a moment later he yelled: "Fire in the hole!" and pressed the detonator switch.

The sonic shockwave from the explosion, contained as it was inside of the building, was still loud, even with the sonic barrier that we had erected. When Gabrielle and I lowered it, the smoke was already starting to dissipate. We looked to see a noticeable dent in the door and most of the visible welds broken, but other than that, the door was unmoved. A collective groan sounded through the room as an idea came to me. Gabrielle picking up on my train of thought came over to me and said: "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Ronin?"

I turned to her and said: "Can you think of anything else?" She said: "Not really but it could burn you out or even kill you. Master Yoda was very circumspect on it but quite specific on the possible consequences." I said: "I know that Gabrielle but right now, the kinitite may be our only chance." She said: "Just don't get yourself killed my Knight." I smiled and said: "I won't."

I walked forward until I was perhaps ten feet from the door. As I did so, the image of my warrior idol from my past life on Earth came to mind and I knew what form the Kinitite Force Bomb would take. Drawing in as much Force energy as I possibly could, I stood in front of the doors and began to deep breath as my arms made slow circles in front of me. I could feel the tingle as more and more energy seemed drawn to my arms and hands like metal filings to a magnet.

I drew in more energy than I ever had before as I cupped my hands by my hip and in my minds' eye saw a blue orb begin to form between my palms. As if my mind could see from any direction, I saw a deep blue corona around my entire body and energy arcing down my arms into the ball. From deep within my soul, the words came to my lips unbidden: "Shinku . . . . . ." I felt my arms and hands tremble as I held the orb and concentrated it still more. Stepping forward into a zenkutsudachi, pushing my arms forward the heels of both palms still touching, the fingers of both hands bent at the middle knuckle, I released the concentrated energy: "Hadouken!"

My mind was back in my body as I watched the kinitite fly at the doors. Upon contact with the metal, it punched through the doors with a mighty shriek of overstressed metal. The doors parted in the middle and bent outward to allow the remaining energy to escape and shatter a TIE fighter that was in the way as the leftover beam expended itself into the sky.

Still locked forward in my zenkutsudachi, I stayed there a moment longer and then fell forward onto the deck stretched out as if I were taking a nap. Gabrielle was at my side first as Page and Jex followed closely behind. She rolled me over and pulled me up to a sitting position saying: "Ronin? Ronin, don't you dare leave me now mister. Don't you dare." I opened my eyes to see her face etched with concern. I tried to speak but it came out as: "Uuunnnnnhhh."

With Page's help she got me to my feet and started us walking out the door. I could feel sunlight and a slight breeze as well as the leftover sounds of explosions and the smell of smoke. I managed to say: "Where's the transport?" Page said: "It's on the way Commander and so help me; I will welcome any Jedi to my team if they want to. I've seen enough today to never doubt Jedi abilities again." I smiled tiredly: "Glad to hear it Sergeant."

Someone pointed out the transport at it approached the platform we found ourselves on. The facility's external speakers crackled to life as I heard a male voice wracked with pain say: "Rebel scum. I can still take you all with me to hell." I recognized the voice as that of the facility commander's. The saturation cannon nearest the command tower suddenly quivered into life. Jerkily it moved and started firing on the transport. Several of the shots missed, a few hit and were deflected by the enhanced shields. Page's comlink chirped for attention. When he thumbed it on I heard Commander Bree's voice say: "Transport go evasive. I'm on the way back. I'll take care of that turret. ETA is one minute."

The transport pilot said: "No can do Gold Leader, we're on final approach." The transport landed hard as its hatches opened up. By this time I had enough strength back to stand on my own as I said: "Sergeant, get these people and your team on the transport. As soon as I know everyone is aboard, I'll come up the ramp." Page said to me: "Sir, you're in no condition to play rear guard right now. I'll go last."

Tired from the kinitite and the combat stress, my temper flared as I said: "Don't argue with me Sergeant. Do as you're told and get on that ship. That's an order and I expect you to obey it!" Gabrielle said: "Ronin, he's only trying to keep you alive!" I turned to her and said: "That order goes double for you XO!"

Gabrielle looked from me to Page and then to me again as she said: "Sergeant, take the Commander inside the transport and sit on him if you have to!" Page gave an all too quick: "Yes sir!", as Gabrielle walked off to help oversee the loading of the former prisoners. As I have pointed out before, I am Jedi but I am also human and my temper finally snapped as I threw his support off and said: "Dammit Sergeant! This is your last chance, get everyone aboard that transport or I'll have you up on charges when we get back to base! Do you understand!"

Teeyara's voice came back over the comlink that Page had left on. I guess it had transmitted my orders and she had heard. I saw a Y-wing coming, smoke billowing from both engines. She said: "Don't worry about it Ronin. I'll take care of that tower; you take care of Gabrielle for me. Gabrielle, look after Dieter for me. It's been an honor serving with you both. It's time for you to go Cori."

I heard a hooting over the channel that the Force translated for me as it did for Warbler. Cori said: "Mistress Bree, don't send me away! Mistress Bree?" As Teeyara's ship passed overhead I saw an explosive charge go off and Cori flew free of the ship. The channel shut off as I heard Gabrielle scream out Teeyara's name uselessly.

Page, Gabrielle and I watched as Teeyara's Y-wing smashed into the tower causing the manually controlled cannon to fall silent. I vaguely remembered hearing Page say: "Yes sir. I do, and I hope you understand what I'm about to do." I turned to him and snarled: "Understand what!" "This," he said.

His fist rushing at me and then a brief white-hot flash of pain was the last thing I remembered, then nothing but sweet, peaceful darkness.

**Chapter 38**

Time was a blur. When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself looking up at a ceiling. My senses came back to me then. I felt the thrum of a hyperdrive through the deck, heard the sound of atmosphere recirculators, smelled the tangy sterility of the air and tasted blood. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I had been deposited on the bed in one of the crew quarters.

I touched the Force momentarily to clear my head and thought to myself: "Damn. Page sure has one hell of a punch. No doubt of that." I was still tired from my kinitite experience but not as exhausted as before, more like the tired of not enough sleep. I stood up and went to the sink in the corner of the room and cleaned the face paint off. When I was done, I stepped into the corridor to find that Jex Torrel had taken up a guard position at the door holding a blaster rifle in a carry position that would allow instant aim and fire.

Jex saw me and said: "Good to see you up and about again sir. I nearly killed that man Page for striking you. I'll stand for any disciplinary action you wish to initiate." I said: "At ease Jex. You're not a soldier anymore. I don't have the authority to do that. You didn't kill him though, did you?" He said: "No sir, but he'll have a black eye for a few days and a scar to remind him not to disrespect you or any other Jedi ever again."

I said: "I appreciate the show of loyalty, misplaced though it is. Are you my shadow now?" He said: "Lt. Cdr. Shase-Jayks said to make myself useful until you release me sir." I said: "Consider yourself released. You may have been created as a Clone Trooper Alpha unit, but now you're Jex Torrel. When we get back to base though, I need to discuss something with you. That will be all for now."

He went to attention and saluted me as he said: "As ordered Lead." I returned his salute and watched him walk away. From there, it wasn't hard to find Page. I just followed the yelling.

As I neared one of the cargo areas that had been configured for passengers, I heard his voice saying: "Clean that weapon! Stitch those holes! You're all a mess! This is the last time I'll get to yell at you!" I heard the voice belonging to Creel say: "Is that a promise Sarge?" There was some snickering at the comment. Before Page could tear into him, I stepped in. One of them saw me and bellowed out: "Attention on deck!"

I walked in and said: "At ease everyone. Sergeant Page, walk with me." I turned on my heel and walked back out the door I had just come through. He caught up with me in the passageway but kept silent until we made our way to one of the emergency airlocks. I wanted the privacy it would allow.

As Page walked in I used my best command voice and said: "Attention!" Like the good soldier he was, he went to attention when told to do so. I let him stand there for a minute, then two. I wanted him to sweat a little. I said in a no-nonsense tone: "What should I do with you Sergeant?" He said: "Sir?" I turned to him again and said: "Don't play dumb with me Mister! I ask you again, what should I do with you?"

Page got the idea though I believe he had one the first time I asked. He said: "Your duty is clear in this matter sir. I deliberately disobeyed your orders. Obeyed the orders of your second in command even though you were senior officer and still capable of command and then struck you. Sir." All I said was: "And . . ." He finished for me: "And I expect to be brought up on charges of disobeying orders, circumventing the chain of command and of striking an officer."

I let the silence hang a moment before I spoke again: "Succinct as usual. One of the things I like about you Mr. Page. There will be no formal charges brought up against you Sergeant. Not by me at least. Despite what happened at the end, you executed a flawless mission. While I agree that you did disobey an order I'll let it go because while it's my job to see that all those under my command come back in one piece, it is also your job to make sure the mission commander comes back in one piece. You did that Sergeant. Albeit in an unorthodox manner, but you did it just the same, besides, I think those marks from Jex will remind you even after they've been healed."

Page let a relieved breath out as he said: "Thank you sir." As we walked back towards the main hold I said: "Status report please." Page pulled out a datapad from his thigh pocket and scrolled through the report he had been composing until he got to the summary. He said: "The mission itself was a complete success. We rescued the entire prison population and were able to trigger the reactor meltdown. Chugiak 3 is no longer a functional Imperial munitions factory. In fact, several of the former prisoners want to join the Rebellion as a way of repaying us for helping them in the first place. On a personal note sir, do you think you might persuade the Alpha unit to join us? He's a hellion. After I hit you, he was on me like a jawa to a junk pile. We had to stun him at low power to get him off of me; otherwise I think he would have killed me."

I said: "I don't know anyone named alpha unit. If you mean Jex Torrel, you'll have to take it up with him. He's a free man and can choose his own path." Page winced at my intended rebuke and said: "I think I'll let Mr. Torrel cool off for awhile yet sir." I said: "Wise choice Sergeant. What else is there to report?" Page scrolled some more and said: "The strike team only took some minor cuts and bruises as I'm sure you're aware of. The air support only took one loss sir; Commander Bree sir. You saw as well as I did. She flew her ship right into that command tower and got the cannon to stop firing. It was almost in position to slag the transport and us along with it."

Page continued with: "I spoke with the XO of Gold Group, Lt. Cdr. Ardra Dreel. Commander Bree's ship was damaged and it would have had to be abandoned because its hyperdrive was gone but she flew it anyway. Judging from the transmissions just prior to her sacrifice, she must have been hit by some shrapnel. She took down two more TIE fighters not that very many got off the ground to begin with, and then the tower itself."

I said: "I'm a little hazy as to the last moment before you decked me, does my wife know?" Page said: "Yes sir. She does. Especially because Commander Bree ejected her R2 unit before the crash. TheXO used the Force to catch the droid and recover it." I said: "How long until planetfall?" He checked his chronometer and said: "Several hours yet. These transports aren't that fast."

I said: "Very well Sergeant, carry on then. If I'm needed, I'll be with my wife. Page checked his ear as if something was wrong and said: "I didn't catch that last part sir. You said you'd be unavailable. Is that correct sir?" I said: "Correct. Thank you Sergeant." "You're welcome sir," he answered.

Focusing on the bond I shared with my wife, I found she was very sad. Tracing the bond, I found Gabrielle sitting in a cushioned bay window looking out at the hyperspace tunnel. One hand rested on Cori's dome. Cori moaned softly as her dome rotated to face me. I saw Gabrielle had cleaned off most of her face paint.

I said quietly: "Room for two?" She pulled up her legs to allow me to sit across from her as she then slid across the alcove and into my arms with her head on my shoulder. As I slowly stroked the back of her head with my hand I asked: "Want to talk about it?" She answered: "I wasn't sure you would wake up so soon. You went directly into the Healing Trance as soon as you hit the ground." She leaned into my embrace a little more as she spoke again: "She was my best friend Ronin. She was the kind of person that five minutes after you met her it felt like you had known her forever. Teeyara and I first met after Dolan Bree had convinced me to join the Rebellion."

She continued with: "After I finished my officer's and pilot's training, going off of gut instinct alone, she chose me to head third element of Gold Group over more experienced people. I introduced Dolan to her and in turn was the Maid of Honor at their wedding and finally Dieter's godmother. After Dolan died on the mission that saw you join us, Teeyara nearly died of grief but I kept telling her that she still had Dieter and her love of freedom for all beings to live for."

I said: "I understand Gabrielle. But remember, she lives still. She lives in your heart and mind and in Dieter too. You will always have those memories to help sustain you. Cherish those memories, and she will live forever." Gabrielle's reserve started to crumble as she said: "I loved her like a sister and now she's gone, she's gone." The last of her resolve broke and she cried out her pain there on my shoulder. In between sobs she said: "I miss her so much already, I miss her . . ." Nothing more needed to be said so I held her.

Hours later, I awoke to a gentle tap on my shoulder. Gabrielle had fallen into an exhausted sleep as I held her. I opened my eyes to see Jex standing there. He said in a low voice: "We've just landed Commander. Sergeant Page asked me to come find you." I said: "Thank you Jex. I'll catch up with you later." He saluted and left the area as Gabrielle woke up.

I said: "We're home now Milady. I need to get the mission debrief prepared then we can go get Dieter together if you want." Gabrielle stood up and shook her head as she stretched and said: "Thank you my Knight but I need to do this myself. Cori whistled as Gabrielle amended her statement: "Correction, Cori and I need to do this ourselves. Dieter and I will meet you at home later." I said: "If you're sure Gabrielle." She said: "I am but thank you for the offer anyway."

I sat in my office with Warbler as I composed the final report for presentation the next day. After finishing, I called down to billeting and inquired of Jex Torrel. I was told that he had been assigned guest quarters but was too uncomfortable there so went to an unused barracks room instead. After getting the location, I opened my closet and took out the last box inside. The widows of Soaron Black and Xavier Barroy had long since gotten their husbands things leaving only Joustine Torrel's articles.

I got to his door, took a breath and knocked. He opened the door himself and seeing me took a step back and went to parade rest as if awaiting an inspection. As I entered, I saw that his room was in spotless condition already and his bed made in a military style with sharp creases and exact measurements. I probably could have bounced a credit chip off of it.

I said: "Jex please stand easy." He did so and said: "Sorry Commander, but the respect of Jedi is still in me. You can take the man out of the clone trooper but not the clone trooper out of the man. What can I do for you?" I said: "I wish I were here on a social call but unfortunately, I'm not. Jex sat down at the desk unit built into the wall with confusion evident on his face.

I said: "Would you fill me in on Order 66 please?" Jex's eyes took on a far away look as he remembered and said: "Order 66 was the directive from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to eliminate all Jedi as enemies of the Republic. Even a Jedi can be outnumbered and as a standing army, we had nothing but numbers on our side. I had served with several different Jedi during my active duty and I couldn't believe that they would try to overthrow the Republic. I felt that the directive was some kind of mistake and so I refused. Ordinarily, if an order is refused in time of war, the penalty is death but since I was the first clone unit to, as they said, "malfunction", I was put in the stockade until a medical evaluation could determine the cause. I was never told the final diagnosis but I figure it was blamed on the programming that made me an Alpha unit instead of a standard clone one. For all I know, my incident was the cause of the suspension of cloning operations in general and the open enlistment process put in its place."

I said: "Do you have any family?" He said: "After I was discharged for refusing to obey Order 66, I was medically treated, in short, reprogrammed to forget what I was. The reprogramming was quite effective. I wandered around for a time, did a little mercenary and bounty work but had lost the taste for battle after the Wars. When I had a chance encounter with some of my clone brothers everything came back to me. I remembered who and what I was. Some had gone on to have families of their own. With the knowledge that I could indeed sire children, I settled down and raised a family of my own. I had two sons and a daughter."

My wife died of one of the few illnesses that we don't have a cure for but not before she met her first grandchild. A few years after that, one of my sons and his family died in a hovercar accident. My other son joined the Imperial forces as soon as he was old enough and I lost touch with him. My daughter went on to have a son and daughter of her own. Last I knew she and my grandson were still doing well in the Corporate Sector. My granddaughter Joustine was enrolled in a university somewhere. I never found out where though. I last saw her when she was ten standard years old then I was thrown into the Chugiak 3 facility and I've been there ever since. That was fifteen years ago now that I have the luxury to think on it. I was never charged with any crime or even given a trial. I think the Empire did it because I was an Alpha unit and they feared I might fall in with the Rebellion and share my extensive knowledge of the art of war. Why do you ask?"

I took a breath and said: "Do you remember an attempted rescue a couple of years back?" He said: "Remember it? For months they used that as an emotional bludgeon on us to keep us in order. Why?" I said: "There's no easy way to say this Jex so I'll just get to the point if you don't mind." He said: "Please do."

Taking another breath I held out the box to him and said: "During that rescue attempt, Joustine was under my direct command. I lost her because I depended too heavily on faulty intelligence. It's my fault she's gone and I offer my sincerest apologies for my lack of vision." Jex took the box from me and opened it. His breath caught in his throat as he saw some of the pictures that Joustine had kept. There were pictures of Jex and his wife, her mother and father, her uncles.

A tear glistened in his eye as he looked over to me and said: "Thank you for telling me yourself Commander but since you didn't pull the trigger that killed her; I hold no anger for you. If the Empire was afraid I would help the Rebellion before, now they have a reason to. Tell your Sergeant Page, I'll teach him everything I know. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for awhile."

It was my turn to show respect so I saluted him and left his room. On my way out, I activated the mourning lock and went home for the night. When I got home no one else was there yet. I had dinner and a shower and went to bed exhausted once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 39**

I woke up alone, as I expected. "Gabrielle probably stayed with Dieter last night," I said to myself. I had recovered physically from the kinitite experience. Now I was ravenously hungry. I ate a huge breakfast after I remembered one of Master Yoda's lessons on the Force. He had told me that one of the most important differences between the Light and Dark sides of the Force was that when a Jedi of the Light side used the Force in a unusual or highly demanding task, all he, she or it needed was food and rest because the Light side used the kind of energy that is easily rebuilt.

On the other hand, when a Dark Jedi did the same thing, certainly food and rest helped rebuild the physical energy but the Dark Side fed off of the physical body making it weak and vulnerable, until all that remains is dark energy.

The post-mission debrief was slated to begin at 1200 so I arrived early as is usual for me and finished my report. At about a quarter to the hour, the rest of the staff started arriving. At 1200 sharp, the call came out: "Attention on deck!" We all leapt to attention as General Naz walked in. He said: "At ease everyone and take your seats."

We all sat after he did. He focused on me and said: "The fact that you're all here says that your mission was a success." Someone coughed discreetly as the General looked to see the seat between my XO and the XO of Gold Group, the seat normally occupied by Teeyara Bree, empty.

He said: "My apologies to everyone present. Let us observe a moment of silence in honor of our fallen comrade." A full minute later, he said: "Report please." I began to speak. I lost track of time as I related the sequence of events from mission start to mission end, (minus one stray punch of course).

When I got to Commander Bree's sacrifice, I said: "In conclusion sir, we had one casualty as you have noticed now. According to statements taken from the XO of Gold Group, the Commander's ship was damaged, she was injured and could have landed safely, but she chose to come back into the fight, saved two of her pilots and enabled the transport to leave by destroying the command tower. She is survived by a son, Dieter Bree. My wife, Lt. Cdr. Shase-Jayks is his godmother."

I sat back down as the General looked over a few points and then signed off on it and said: "Excellent work Commander. I am authorized to grant you and your entire team a one grade promotion for the successful completion of this mission." There was a collective intake of breath around the table. No one but the General and I were expecting this. I said: "I concur but for one point sir." The glint in his eye of anger was as unmistakable as his voice which had dropped a few degrees as he said: "That would be . . ."

I said: "I concur that the entire team and support personnel should receive this reward but as for my promotion, give it to Teeyara Bree; sir." The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. I could sense through the Force the amazement in the room directed at me for my audacity, as well as some gratitude. The General regarded me with a respectful glance as he said: "Done! This debrief is complete. You're all dismissed. Except you Jedi Jayks, remain a moment please."

The various department heads got up to leave. Page, as the NCO of the strike team came over to me and whispered: "Gutsiest move I've ever seen sir," and left. Ardra Dreel, now the CO of Gold group came over to me on the way out. She had a reputation for being blunt and to the point. When she whispered what she did to me, I knew that the reputation was well deserved. She had said: "Sir, you have got to have corusca gems between your legs to tell the Old Man that. I couldn't have. Gabrielle is lucky she gets to play with them whenever she wants." Blushing furiously I murmured: "Thanks."

I said to myself: "She couldn't have possible meant that. Corusca gems are one of the hardest substances known." After the room emptied leaving just the General and I, I started to apologize when he cut me off with a hand gesture. He said: "Skip it Jedi Jayks. I well remember the Jedi of the old order. Many of them, not all, but still many of them displayed as much humility as you have just now and on that count at least, you have done their memory proud. Teeyara Bree will receive her new stripe and yours, but I have to give you a promotion whether you want it or not. There is a rank title that is no longer used in any military organization. That of Commodore. It's honorary, no new responsibilities, no higher paygrade. It was normally reserved for the Navy but I think it is well-deserved in this case."

I said: "If you insist sir, but I'm not going to expect anyone to address me by it nor will I enforce it. No disrespect intended General." He said: "None taken and since I was expecting you to pull just this kind of stunt, I've already distributed the memo on it, I'm afraid you're stuck with it Commodore Jayks, dismissed."

Having received my orders, I stood and saluted him which he returned sharply. As I left, several references to the General's ancestry came to mind, none of them nice. He knew how much I didn't like recognition for just doing my job! He knew it! I wasn't angry at the man, far from it. I just didn't see then and still don't see now why a reward should be expected or offered for just doing one's job.

I swung by my office to make sure nothing had piled up. When that was done a couple of hours later, I had nothing else pressing for my attention so I went to the flightdeck to do some preventative maintenance on my fighter. Two or three hours later, I was in a pair of stained coveralls, lying on my back in the access crawlspace of my X-wing. I felt a presence nearby and felt a strong-gentle nudge on my foot.

Focusing in the Force, I recognized Chief Terraca and said: "What can I do for you Chief?" I'd picked up on some of her native language and the Force helped me to translate the rest as I looked down the length of my leg past my foot and saw her furry face next to my foot. She said: "Are you still moping in there Ronin?" I said: "I am not moping; I just wanted to stay busy awhile." She said: "Sure you are and I've got a life debt to Darth Vader. My crews stay on top of the maintenance for the fighters so come out of there before you ruin their morale, Commodore." I realized she was right and I was only making work for myself. I sighed and said: "As ordered Lead."

Given the natural strength of the average wookie, male or female, she was surprisingly gentle as she tugged my foot and I slid out of the access tube like a human torpedo. Catching myself on the raised hatch, I stopped short of flying out of the access and onto the floor where I would have landed on my back.

Getting to my feet and cleaning my hands off with a rag, I asked: "Hey Terraca, what's a life debt?" As she closed the access hatch on my X-wing she said: "For those wookies that know honor, a life debt is a debt owed when someone saves a wookie's life. That wookie must then travel with that person who saved their life until they in turn save the life of the person they owe the debt too. It is the most sacred of bonds between wookies, similar in many respects as those you share between Jedi Master and student." I said: "Thanks for the lesson on wookie psychology and the reality check. See you later Chief." Her woofing laughter echoed behind me as I went home for the night.

**Chapter 40**

As I got to my front door, I could sense two minds inside. The first was my wife's and the second could only be Dieter's. I walked in and put my lightsaber on the table by the door next to Gabrielle's and saw the living room was empty. Stepping into our bedroom, I saw Gabrielle under the covers. Quietly taking off my boots and uniform, I crawled in next to her as she said: "Don't worry Ronin. I wasn't sleeping anyway."

Snuggling up next to me she remained silent as I held her next to me. I said: "I could sense Dieter's mind in one of the spare bedrooms. How did it go?" She took a breath and said: "When I got there, he was gone, staying with friends elsewhere on the base. As I walked in Cori was right behind me. She said she was carrying a message from Teeyara for me and Dieter. When she played it, it was a hologram. It said: "Gabrielle, that you are watching this means that I've died. I hope it wasn't a useless death. Please take care of Dieter for me. I know that you'll raise him as your own and I can't think of anyone I would trust more than you with that task. I want him to know that I'll always love him and that I'm sorry I can't be here to see him grow into the man that he will become. As my final gift to him, Cori will now be his droid as she was mine. When he asks, and I know he will, tell him I'm with his Father again and whenever he should be hurt, or sad or lonely, to think of us and remember us because we will be there for him, in his heart. I loved you like a sister and I know you will do a good job of watching over him for me. I love you both. Goodbye."

Gabrielle's narrative caught me up in a backwash of bittersweet emotion from our bond and I had to wipe a tear away from my eye. She continued: "When he got back, I showed him the message. The hurt in his eyes when he finally understood his mother wasn't coming home was heartrending. I started to cry again and would you believe he walked over to me, gave me a hug and said it would be alright! He was crying too but he still told me it would be all right. I thought that was supposed to be my line. Please tell me it will be all right Ronin, please."

This last was said with a gentle catching of breath. I said: "He is a strong one. No doubt of that and yes it will be all right, eventually. Not right away, but eventually. You both will still have some tears to shed, but you will heal and things will get better. I can sense that he's emotionally exhausted so we'll let him sleep tonight and help him finish settling in tomorrow."

Gabrielle lifted her head up long enough to give me a kiss. She put her head back on my shoulder and said: "How did debrief go . . . Commodore?" I snorted out loud and said: "So the General wasn't kidding about that memo." She smiled and said: "No he wasn't." I said: "Debrief was in and of itself dull. I gave my report and when the General signed off on it I figured that would be the end of it. Before the mission, he said that I could name my reward so I just said he could promote everyone but me. Everyone from the pilot's who flew air support, to the strike team to Chief Terraca's crews who made sure all the fighters worked. He said he'd been authorized to grant that as a blanket promotion. I said that he could give my promotion to Teeyara. The look in his eye when I said that was not a pleasant thing. I thought he might order me to turn in my rank for insubordination but instead he goes right on ahead and tells me about the honorary rank of Commodore and sticks me with it. It's a good thing for him I don't believe in vengeance or he would regret putting me in this spot." Gabrielle tried to keep a straight face but failed as she started to laugh which in turn got me to laughing.

After a few minutes of on-again, off-again laughter, Gabrielle said: "Ronin, I want to thank you for accepting Dieter as quickly as you have. I'm sorry I never told you beforehand about the agreement I had with Teeyara." I said: "At the risk of bringing up some bad memories, I'll say it again anyway. Your debts are my debts. Your word of honor given . . ." She put one hand over my mouth and finished: "Is my word of honor to carry out. I remember my Knight. I remember. I guess I never expected Teeyara to die until she was old and gray and Dieter grown. I know I never expected to marry such a loving, kind and gentle man as you and since we're on the subject of Dieter, I have something I want to ask you." I said: "What's that Milady?"

She was silent a moment and then said: "I want to have your child, Ronin. I want to have your baby before I lose you on some mission somewhere. I want this more than anything I've ever wanted before. Please my husband, please." I'd never heard my wife plead before and its tone struck me to the very core of my being. Me . . . a father? I said: "Are you sure of yourself Gabrielle? Being a parent is important in and of itself but to be a Jedi parent carries an additional condition. Not only do we have to raise our child in the normal path of right and wrong, but good and evil as well."

Gabrielle would not be dissuaded as she said: "But you are a _good_ man Ronin. I've seen it in how you treat your subordinates. I feel it every time we make love. I hear it now in how you have accepted Dieter. I believe you would make a great dad. I know we'll have to be extra careful because he or she will be Force Sensitive but I know we can do it."

I listened and contemplated before speaking. I said: "Don't misunderstand me Gabrielle, I love you with every fiber of my being and I do want to have a child with you but right now, with the galaxy still in the middle of this war, I don't think it would be a good idea to take a chance with a new generation yet." Gabrielle could sense my uncertainty through our bond and said: "Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?" I said: "You know I will." Staying where we were, we fell asleep as the events of the day caught up with us.

The next morning dawned clear and bright. I started breakfast preparations as Gabrielle went to get Dieter. Emerging from his new room with Cori in tow, he came out in his pajamas. He had grown since last I saw him. I could see his mother in his eyes and judging from the pictures I had seen of Dolan Bree, the son took after the father in the face.

The grief in his eyes was readily apparent but it was only natural given the circumstances. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat at the table as I said: "Morning Dieter. What would you like for breakfast?" I noticed his voice was starting to change as he said: "I'm really not that hungry sir." I smiled and said: "You don't have to call me sir if you don't want to Dieter. Call me Ronin. He smiled a little as he said: "Well si . . .er I mean Ronin, I remember my mom once told me if I ever had to go and stay with Gabrielle for good, that I could call her mom and if she was married, I could call him dad. She said she wouldn't mind if I did. Would that be alright?"

I was speechless a moment. I said: "If that's what you want . . . son." The last word almost didn't come out but I realized that if Teeyara had foreseen the event of her death and let Dieter know it was okay, who was I to argue?" Dieter said: "Yea, it is . . . dad." All I could say though my own voice was thick with emotion: "Welcome home son." He got down from the table and gave me a hug which I returned wholeheartedly. I saw Gabrielle looking on with a few tears in her eyes as I waved her over into the hug. It felt good.

It was made official quickly; Gabrielle and I adopted Dieter and hebecame our son in word and deed for he had taken for himself the full name of Dieter Jayks Bree. I felt more deeply honored than I ever had before in my life, so I forget exactly, several months at least, when I came to the next decision on our status as a family.

Gabrielle was once again in the position of XO of Gold Group and she took her duties as seriously as I took mine. Malec Dun, the man that had been injured by Gabrielle years ago was flying in Gold Group now that he had been healed by Gabrielle and the Force. Rumors that he and Ardra Dreel were thinking of marrying started to circulate. Everything was calm again.

It was a special night for my wife and I. Our anniversary. For these last many years, we had sworn to cherish each and no one else. Through separation due to capture, and for training, we still loved each other with all our hearts. It had been arranged for Dieter to stay with friends that night.

Gabrielle and I had a romantic dinner for two and while we danced to some of our favorite composers in the living room I held her to me and thought: "By the Force she is so beautiful." As our dance ended, I took her hands in mine and looked deeply into her eyes. I said: "For the past several years, I have been blessed with you as my friend, my wife and my partner. You have given me so much Gabrielle and I thank you. Now it's my turn to give you something in return."

Gabrielle said: "All I need is you and your love." I smiled and said: "You have it. But I wanted you to know that I've been giving it serious thought lately and I'm ready if you are." She said: "Ready for what my Knight?" As I took a deep breath, I said: "Milady, how would you feel about giving Dieter a younger sibling?" Gabrielle's eyes went wide as she said: "Are you sure?" I said: "Surer than I have ever been."

We embraced, and it was so . . .


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 41**

The Force spoke to us both that night. Three days later, Gabrielle was confirmed pregnant. Immediately, she was removed from flight status as per S.O.P. There was an abundance of medical evidence that proved that the stress and strain of a single pilot fighter craft usually resulted in a miscarriage.

For some time now, General Naz had been shifting more and more of his responsibilities over to me. I never thought to question it until I heard the rumors that he was grooming me to take command of our base. I thought the idea so ludicrous, that I dismissed it out of hand.

Or at least I did, until I came to my office one day to find it empty save for Warbler. He was as much at a loss as I was until a message came to report to central HQ. When I arrived, I found I had been assigned to the office next door to the General and that a personal staff had been assigned to me directly.

I was being referred to as 'Commodore' wherever I went on the base now and my XO, Tregor Mithell, was now the CO of Red Group. I could take nominal command whenever I chose, but he would still be the official CO. At first I wasn't too happy about my change in status but short of resigning, there was nothing I could do about it really.

Just as Wedge had taught me so long ago, 'Rank hath its privileges.' I had Gabrielle assigned to my personal staff as the squadron liaison. Though from the outside, this may have looked like nepotism, in reality it was simple efficiency. That and while on duty and in uniform Gabrielle and I kept our interactions very professional. She loved flying as much as I had come to enjoy it and as the liaison to the squadrons, she could still run simulator training, but couldn't actually fly anything except observation flights. For a time at least. But when she began to show, it was simulator supervisor duty only.

From the start, Gabrielle's pregnancy was like any other. During the first month, she had the occasional bout of morning sickness like any other woman but with the Force, her morning sickness was positively mild. By the second month, the morning sickness was gone and by the third month, I could sense the child was a boy and that he would be strong in the Force.

By the fourth month, Gabrielle showed the physical signs of pregnancy and was placed on light duty. No more observation flights or simulator runs but she did turn into a really hard, but fair, simulator supervisor with a reputation for throwing curves at the pilots during simulator exercises.

Dieter was looking forward to having a little brother around. Gabrielle and I took a little time every day though to make sure he didn't feel neglected. As the fifth month came and went, Gabrielle could only sleep on her side, when she did sleep that is. I had noticed that more and more of her free time was spent in the rest trance, and I was beginning to get concerned.

From my own experience while Gabrielle was away training, I knew that depending on the rest trance versus regular sleep was mentally unhealthy. While the trance state helps restore the physical energy, you don't dream. If you don't dream regularly, it can have an effect on your waking mind.

Together, my wife and I had chosen the name Ryu Jayks. Ryu wasn't much of a puncher or a kicker while in the womb but when he did, we both felt it because of the bond I share with my wife through the Force. Thankfully, I was able to block most of the backwash of pregnancy-induced emotion and physical illness, but I think that Ryu was some how able to pick up on that and he would use an instinctual Force 'hammer' to beat at the mental blocks I had erected as if to say: "Remember me?"

The sixth, seventh and eighth month passed with little incident. Our son was growing both physically and in the Force. Gabrielle insisted on working to the last possible moment. When asked, her justification was: "No one is going to wait on me or pick up my slack if I can help it!"

Finally, as the ninth month came, my concern for her reached a peak. Not wanting to be a burden to anyone is all well and fine, but even I knew that a woman must take it easy as the due date approaches. I believed Gabrielle was pushing herself too hard. It was time for me to take action though I didn't look forward to it.

I spoke with Medical which had been monitoring her pregnancy from the start. They agreed with my observations but out of respect, they asked me to put her on Maternity Leave privately. It never looks good if Medical relieves someone of duty.

The day after my talk with Medical, I called Gabrielle into my office. She walked in, saluted and said: "How can I assist you Commodore?" I marveled how she seemed to glow in the Force as our son grew. I said: "Actually Gabrielle, (signifying this was a private matter) I think I can help you. We've never had an argument our entire marriage have we?" Gabrielle looked a little confused and said: "No Ronin, nothing major anyway. Why do you ask?"

I said: "Because I think we're about to have one." The confusion became more evident as she said: "What do you mean?" I said: "I mean that effective immediately, I am placing you on Maternity Leave until further notice."

Abruptly, the look of confusion quickly became one of exhausted anger, not Dark Side anger, but simple physical exhaustion type. She said: "What are you talking about Ronin! I am ready and willing to work until my due date. I don't need nor do I want any M.L."

I stood and had to use the voice I reserved for inspections. I said: "In case you haven't noticed Commander, you've been pushing yourself too hard, you spend almost all of your free time in the rest trance and this disregard for orders on your part is all the proof I require to tell you that you need to go home, and take a good long nap to dream of what our son will grow up like. I've spoken with Medical and they asked me to place you on Maternity Leave. If Medical does it, it becomes an order and is marked in your service record as 'Medically unfit for duty,".

I dropped my 'military' voice and said: "I'll ask you this only once Gabrielle. Will you please take voluntary M.L.? I'm asking as your friend, your husband, your partner and lastly as your commanding officer."

She said: "Sure I've been tired lately. You would too if you had to carry this extra weight for nine months," as she pointed at her midsection. I made no attempt to hide the plea in my voice as I made one last attempt to make her see reason: "_Please_ don't make me make it an order."

Gabrielle said: "Nonsense. I won't obey it." As soon as she said it, she knew she had gone too far. My voice took on the 'military' tone again as I regretfully said: "Commander Shase-Jayks, you are relieved of duty until further notice. If you refuse this order I _will_ confine you to quarters under guard and you know I will if I have to."

She stiffened to attention, saluted and said: "As ordered lead." I returned her salute and watched as she left my office. When the door closed behind her, I fell back into my seat too stunned to stand after what I had just done.

The end of my day couldn't come fast enough. As I left for the night, I went to the gym instead of home to vent my frustration in the only healthy way open to me at the moment. I entered the gym to see it in heavy use but there was an empty corner. After changing clothes I went to this empty corner, stretched all my muscle groups out and began the most intense workout I have ever had.

After going through all of my basic techniques, I began to review every last one of my kata. After my unarmed forms, I took up my Muramasa blade once more. Its spirit sang to me as we worked together once again. After sheathing my sword, I took up my lightsaber, activated my special seeker globes at maximum difficulty and maximum stun.

Three steady sounding beeps brought me out of my defense mode. I had been sparring for thirty minutes straight. After closing down my lightsaber, I stepped into the punching bag ring with its five bags at adjustable heights.

The entire time I was in the ring, the scene between Gabrielle and I played itself over and over in my mind. While my workout had enabled me to sweat out the frustration and the Force took my negative energies and turned them into positive ones, I still felt disgusted with myself for the route I had taken.

Using the Force, I activated the elevation control of one of the punching bags until it was as high as it could go, several feet in fact, to allow a proper workout for someone from a heavy gravity world. Focusing all of my intent, I leapt up and yelled out: "Shin-Shooorryyyyuuuuken!" My fist, once more encased in blue fire, connected with the punching bag and split it in two. I landed in perfect form as stuffing material floated down around me.

Ignoring the pain of the burn on my fist and arm, I repacked my seeker globes, my Muramasa and my lightsaber and took a long, hot, water shower to cleanse myself of the vague sensation of pond scum in human form. As I stood in the shower, I felt that I had somehow wronged the one person in the entire galaxy I thought I could not and only she could forgive me. Then I thought: "How could she forgive me? If she hasn't moved out yet, she will soon."

I got dressed again and went home. It was getting late and as I got closer to home, I could still sense two minds inside, three if you count the instinctual surges from my unborn son. I stepped inside and put my lightsaber next to my wife's. She was in bed sleeping for real this time as I knelt down next to her side of the bed and gently caressed her mind through our bond and was greatly relived to sense only peace, no anger, no sense of betrayal, just peace.

I put my head down on the mattress next to my wife's where I knelt and dozed off. I awoke to the gentle touch of my wife's hand on my face. I started to speak when she silenced me with a kiss and then said: "Shhh my Knight, I forgive you, now come to bed." I said: "I love you more than I have words to say Gabrielle." She smiled and said: "I know."

Nothing more was ever said of our one and only major argument. The recording system in my office had suffered a strange malfunction and only recorded my putting her on M.L. and her acknowledging her orders and leaving. My personal comlink was keyed to Gabrielle's at all times. Best of all, without her duties to interfere, she soon caught up on her sleep.

My unofficial status and duties as the General's XO continued unabated until one day, the General called me into his office for a private meeting. I thought to myself: "This is odd. This will only be the fifth time I've ever spoken with him outside of a regular meeting."

I got to his door early as I always am for meetings and was about to touch his door chime when I heard his voice from inside say: "Come in Commodore." The door opened and I started to walk in but got no further than a few steps when an intense pain went through my gut. Caught so completely off-guard, I fell to my knees gasping for breath. The pain brought to mind all of the descriptions I had ever read of Seppuku, or Ritual Suicide.

Focusing on the source, I found the pain emanating from the bond I shared with my wife. _It was time_ was all I could think. The General helped me to my feet as the pain ebbed long enough for me to rebuild my mental shields and reinforce them. The pain had been so sudden and unexpected that it had blasted right through the normal strength shields I employed every day to shield myself from the normal onslaught of emotions from everyone around me.

The General asked: "What's wrong?" I said: "Begging your pardon General but my wife needs me right now. Can we talk later?" Understanding lit his face as he said: "What are you doing still standing here then Commodore? Go to your wife." I thanked him and then ran through the halls to Medical and my wife.

By the time I got to Medical, Gabrielle was already there. I went into the birthing room and stood at my wife's side holding her hand in mine. She gripped it hard and looked into my eyes before another contraction worse than the others made her wince. Touching the Force, I said: "Remember the Force. There is no pain. There is peace. There is the Force."

She sank into the Force as I boosted her strength with my own. Through the Force, I could actually sense the mind of my son as his tiny body was caught up in forces he had no way of comprehending. As he was being squeezed and pushed towards the unknown, his little mind started to flutter in fear. I tried to sooth his mind but to no avail.

Another contraction came but Gabrielle was unphased because the Force was easing what had to be pure agony into mild irritation. Later, whenGabrielletold methis, our faith in the Force was made stronger for it. Ryu's fear became terror as I attempted to sooth him again. I wasn't expecting any kind of response when without warning, his mind reached out to mine and his fear subsided. The next sound I heard were his cries ringing out as Gabrielle and I brought our awareness back to the present. Our son was taken away for cleaning and routine testing to ensure his health but Gabrielle and I already knew through the Force that he was fine.

Later, in a recovery room, our son was brought to us and set into his mother's arms for the first time. If such a thing as a typical baby exists then our son Ryu was it. He squirmed at first but settled down as our minds reached for his and he reached back and recognized us for what we were, his parents.

Gabrielle said: "He's so beautiful." His tiny hand clutched at my finger as I cleared a stray lock of hair from my wife's face and kissed her. I said: "You're both beautiful to me." I kissed my wife again as we bonded in the Force and our son in a circle of life and love.

It was, quite simply, the happiest day of our lives.

**Chapter 42**

With the Force as our ally, life didn't change too drastically. At first, the Force would wake us both a full second before Ryu would wake up to be fed. Gabrielle only considered it natural that she breast feed him, so she did. After he was weaned, she and I took turns feeding him if he woke up at night, although truth be told, I enjoyed holding my son so much, I usually fed him and let Gabrielle sleep.

She let it slide at first but then was quite insistent that she take a turn or two so I could sleep. When she asked me why I took so much joy in it, I said: "I don't know the math though I suppose someone, someday will or already has, but if you factor in that you were the sole provider of child care for 24/7 for nine months, I must owe you almost as much time as a care provider now. It only seems fair to me that I take care of Ryu and you sleep."

Surprised that I had put that much thought into the subject, she could only blush, give me a kiss and say: "I love you." I just smiled sweetly back to her and said: "I know." All too soon it seemed, Ryu was switching to solid food. Of all the times in my previous life on Earth, when I asked my friends: "How's parenthood treating you?" I finally understood the slight glow that suffused their features as they told me: "Parenthood is great, you should try it sometime."

It is a strange feeling only those that have experienced can truly understand. To love something so totally, so unconditionally, that a person would lay down their life to preserve it. I found myself in the same position. I knew to save my son's life; I would have challenged five Darth Vader's without the slightest pause.

I continued with my duties but made sure to spend a little time with my son and wife every day. Once, a junior officer mumbled under his breath I should get a droid to take care of my son so I could focus on my duties instead. I took that man to task privately and even threatened to resign my commission. At first he thought I was joking. When I took off my rank insignia, handed it to him and left, I think he got the picture pretty clearly.

Before the day was out, the junior officer presented himself at my door, with a formal verbal apology and a handwritten note from the General granting me leeway in my duties as needed. I was determined not to abuse the leeway granted me and I heard no more complaints.

By the time Ryu was three years old I decided to discuss his future education both in life and in the Force with Gabrielle. As we got ready for bed that night I said: "Gabrielle now is as good a time as any to figure out what form Ryu's future schooling will take. We've already started his Force training in little ways by telling him to listen to the Force and to go with his gut feeling. Master Yoda never really spoke to me about the Jedi children in the Temple on Coruscant. I know he has to go to the basics but what of his formal Jedi Training? You remember what Yoda said, that you and I can never return to Dagobah. What do you think we should do?"

Gabrielle listened and said: "Lately, I've had images of some kind of . . . academy for young Jedi. I can feel its several years off yet but I think between us, we can take care of the most important aspects until this academy is built. I also believe that if you teach him your Teras Kasi, it will be a great source of discipline for him. Still though, I know he's Force sensitive but I want him to have as normal a childhood as possible."

I said: "I understand what you're saying but just like you said, he's Force sensitive. Because of this, he won't _have_ a normal childhood. When he grows up, he won't have a _normal_ life either. He'll meet friends and make enemies like we all do but he'll also make the kind of enemies the Jedi of the Republic had, the kind who want to kill him just because he is a Jedi." Gabrielle sighed and said: "I know that but knowing doesn't make it any easier," as she turned out the light.

Before the month was out after our talk, we received word that the Rebellion had just been dealt a serious blow. The group from Yavin 4, the ones responsible for the destruction of the Death Star, had been on the run for three years now. Just as they set up a new base on the ice planet Hoth, the Empire found them and chased them off the planet at the cost of many rebel lives. Shortly after that, Gabrielle and I felt a tremendous surge in the Force as the man who destroyed the Death Star, Luke Skywalker, found his way to Yoda and began his training.

Perhaps six months after that, a recall notice was issued throughout the Rebel Alliance. All ships and as many personnel as possible were to assemble near the planet Sullust. The day after the notice was issued; General Naz called me back to his office to finish the meeting of almost three years before. As I walked into his office, I remembered the only other time I had been here, the sudden pain, the birth of my son, and all the joys of fatherhood.

General Naz looked at me as I walked in. My first visit had been so short I hadn't noticed any of the interior. Like the man himself, his office reflected the life of career military, with few objects to weigh him down. I saw a couple of holo-cubes that probably contained family pictures. A few real paper books, a rarity in this time and place of the bookchip, as well as one or two small souvenirs from his travels. All of it could have been placed into a single bag and taken with in the event of an emergency.

He said to me: "You weren't planning on collapsing again were you Commodore?" I chuckled and said: "No sir hadn't planned on it. You asked to see me?" He said: "Indeed I did. Take a seat if you will. We have a few things to discuss."

This comment piqued my curiosity as I accepted the offered seat and directed my full attention on the General. He said: "In the years I've known you Commodore, no, let me amend that. In the years I've known you Ronin, I've seen you take on jobs as they came to you. You never sought them, they sought you. When they found you, you would just shrug and tackle it head on with no complaint. I first saw in you a man claiming to be Jedi then proving yourself one, humbly ask to join our cause and serve under the command of others when you could have been the one giving orders. You started as a Flight Officer in command of three other pilots then the role of squadron XO fell in your lap and finally a full squadron CO with eleven other lives depending on your judgment."

He continued: "From there, you found yourself with the honorary title of Commodore, in the unenviable task of Chief of Operations for a whole base. You've been captured and beaten and had thankless jobs thrust upon you. You've never wanted recognition for, in your own words 'just doing your job', and you still got dirty with the regular rebel soldier. If I've never told you before Ronin, I'll tell you now, you've proven my faith in you and the Jedi a hundred times over. I'm proud of you and now I can finally tell you this to your face . . . thank you for everything."

I was flattered by the praise but got over it quickly enough. Privately, I wondered where he was going with this. I didn't have long to wait for an answer. He said: "As you know, all available Rebellion personnel and vehicles have been recalled to Sullust to mount what we hope to be one last offensive against the Empire. I know that you can't come with us, so I won't even ask. I've been authorized to leave a skeleton crew behind to maintain this place as an emergency rally point if our offensive fails. Just between you and me though, if our offensive fails, I doubt there will be many survivors at all."

He finished with: "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have than you for this assignment. A few people from Red and Gold groups will be staying behind as will a smattering of other skill groups to help keep you self-sufficient. My question to you, Jedi Jayks, will you accept this final assignment?" I knew my answer even before he asked.

I was home, meditating on my decision. I believed I had made the right choice. My duty was clear. I had no regrets. Just as I was finishing my meditation, I sensed the minds of my wife and two sons. They came in talking amongst themselves just as I recovered from my suspended split. I cleared my throat and said: "I have an announcement to make."

They fell silent as I said: "I've just received my new orders." Dieter was in his mid-teens now and his studies as historian continued as seriously as ever. Ryu was in his most exploratory stage and was always moving around and getting the feel of various objects in the Force. Gabrielle had never reclaimed her status as XO of Gold Group after Ryu had been born but remained on the inactive duty roster. She had wanted to be a full-time mom and was doing a wonderful job of it.

She looked at the General's rank plaque on my chest and said: "So long as we stay together, we'll go anywhere you will." I said: "General Naz has been authorized to leave a skeleton crew behind on this planet to serve as an emergency rally point if the offensive against the second Death Star fails. He has chosen me as the new CO; effective as soon as the Change of Command is complete which will be next week. Officially, I'm a General now."

Gabrielle gave me a hug and a kiss as Dieter shook my hand and said: "That's so epic dad!" Ryu couldn't care less as that the dust bunny on the floor had his full attention at the moment. Gabrielle said: "It's about time you accepted promotion. I think you deserve it and I think anyone who has ever served with you would agree." I said: "Stop, I'm just . . ." Gabrielle and Dieter both chimed in and finished my sentence: "Doing my job!"

Exactly one week from my promotion, the Change of Command ceremony was held. I was feeling decidedly chaffed in my new dress uniform and uncomfortable as well at all the attention directed at me by the various sentients gathered there that day in their own dress uniforms.

General Naz saluted me which I returned in kind as he said: "General Ronin Jayks I stand ready to be relieved." I said: "General Malory Naz, I stand ready to relieve you." We dropped our salutes in sync. As he stepped away from the podium, I stepped up. Deciding at that moment to vape my prepared speech, I instead spoke from the heart. I said: "Friends and fellow warriors. The Rebel Alliance has become a home-away-from-home for me, and all of you, an extension of my family. It has been an honor and a pleasure serving with you. Although I cannot join you in your final fight against the Empire, please believe that my thoughts and hopes go with you, each and every one. May the Force be with you all."

My speech, though short, brought forth a roar of applause as I took Gabrielle on my arm and stepped down from the platform. As with all formal events there was a reception, or in this case a going away party that I had to attend. Gabrielle and I mingled for a time and accepted the many congratulations and hand or convenient appendage shakes. Perhaps two hours passed until she and I were able to slip away to the privacy of our quarters and spend the rest of the afternoon making love with ruthless abandon.

Transports started flying out the next morning as everything but the most essential equipment was packed up to be taken away. Going to my trusty X-wing one last time, I had Warbler get into his socket as we took one last flight to feel the G once more. My ship had to be put into the vehicle pool so when we landed, I removed the memory chips from my ship, the ones that enabled only Warbler to talk to it, and put in a set of new ones. Except for the obvious signs of use on my ship, it was for all intents and purposes, a new ship ready for its new pilot when it got to Sullust.

As a going away gift, Terraca, the Chief of Maintenance had made a miniature of my X-wing complete with its kill-silhouettes on the side for me. She had made one of Gabrielle's Y-wing as well and given them to us before she left on her transport. On the day the last transport was to leave, General Naz came to me in my office, the one that had been his until recently. He said to me: "I'm weary of battle. When this is all over, I'm going to retire and see about leading a colony ship here. I've gotten rather fond of the place. One of my instructors once told me that if you become attached to a planet, its time to retire because you won't be able to focus on your job. He followed his own advice, now it's my turn."

I said: "General, even after this battle is over, the Alliance will need every ounce of strength it can muster if it's to survive and become a new government for the galaxy. They'll need you sir." He smiled tiredly and said: "Take a good look at me General Jayks, I'm a soldier, not a politician. The battles to be fought now will be wars of words, not weapons. The campaigns to follow won't be for freedom but for some mynock of a politician's reelection. It's time for me to step down and let new blood and new ideas carry the Alliance forward."

I listened and considered his words. I said: "If that's how you feel General Naz, then I hope you find fair winds and following seas." He smiled again and said: "That is how I feel General Jayks, thank you." I saw him to the transport where Tregor Mithell and Jex Torrel were waiting. Commander Mithel, formerly my XO now the CO of Red Group said: "It's been great serving with you sir. Take care." We shook hands as he got aboard his X-wing and prepared to fly escort. Jex, the former clone trooper alpha unit came up to me and said: "I was happy to see the Jedi weren't as extinct as we thought them. If you ever need a shadow again, I'm your man." I smiled and said: "Thank you very much Jex but you just worry about making a new life for yourself. Look up your daughter and grandchildren in the Corporate Sector sometime." He saluted me and said for the last time: "As ordered Lead." With that he promptly did an about-face and marched up the ramp.

The General was last to board. We shook hands one last time as he went up the ramp. I stepped back and watched the transport and its escort until they were too small to follow.

The next morning, I called for a meeting with all of the remaining ground staff. Including myself and Gabrielle, there were a total of twenty-four adults, all couples, and a handful of children ranging from Ryu's age of three to Dieter's age of fifteen and several droids.

I walked in and the call rang out: "Attention on deck!" I knew it was for me that it had been called, but I still felt the familiar dislike of attention on me as I said: "At ease everyone." When everyone had sat down, I took my own seat and said: "Thank you all for electing to stay behind. The plan is really simple. As of now, 0900 hours, this is no longer a military base of the Rebel Alliance. Our cover story will be common enough. We were an advance party for a colony. Our ship experienced serious system failures. We barely made it out of hyperspace to find this planet. Though not our intended destination, it was habitable and we found an abandoned Rebel Base. We fixed what we could, tore our ship apart for materials and we've been here ever since."

I continued with: "General Naz said he would someday lead a real colony here but since none of us know if he actually will be able to, we have to assume we're on our own. He left a relay satellite that is sliced into the nearest holo-net receiver in place so we can still receive news reports. We were left enough agricultural tools, seeds and implements to supplement our food supply as well as medicines and the like. For those of you who wanted to be farmers before the Empire turned you into fighters, now's your chance. I'll take a vote on what we should name our colony. It may be hard to accept at first, but I believe this will be our best chance to survive for the present. You'll need to put away your uniforms and start using first names."

Malec Dun had married Ardra Dreel while the two were still in Gold Group and he was now my XO. Malec said: "Begging your pardon General, but what will we do if we're paid a visit by anyone but our own forces?" I said: "Good question Malec. If we get a visit we'll extend every courtesy possible. If it's a trading vessel, maybe we can become regular customers of theirs and help give some weight to our cover story. In fact, practice the cover story until its second nature."

Ardra spoke next. She said: "What if it's an Imperial ship?" I said: "Again we'll extend every courtesy but we won't kiss up to them. If they leave a detachment of troops, we'll wait and play along until the ship leaves. After that, we'll gently try to sway them to our new way of life. Then we can destroy their communications and openly give them the choice of joining us. If they don't . . . we may have to eliminate them."

Left unsaid were dozens of other 'what ifs' but we would cross them if and when we came to them. We took our vote and the name of our colony became New Hope. The next few weeks saw us closing down the unneeded sections of the base. In fact, when our base had been built originally, it had used several modular prefabricated units. The base had been designed to cooperate with the existing environment. All of the facilities had been laid out within walking distance in most cases while automated defense stations kept the known, large predators out of our area. Some of us stayed together in our single family dwellings and became neighbors in fact as well as proximity while others set up a little way across from us giving the place a genuine village-like feel of its own.

Along with the vote for a colony name, I was named the official 'head administrator'. Malec Dun had spearheaded that idea so I got him back in kind by naming him my Assistant Administrator and his wife Ardra became our Chief of Security. I suspect there may have been a few annoyed words between him and his wife that night but they took on their new tasks without complaint.

As I had asked, uniforms disappeared, use of first names became common and latent skills and specialties came to the surface that had been repressed by the war. Among the personnel left me, their skills ranged from emergency medical, techhead, tinkerer, and jack-of-all-trades-master-of-none. We had been left two landspeeder-type repulsor craft and a bare bones maintenance bay as well as some minimal medical facilities.

Some time after the colony had been more or less finished; I was meditating in a suspended split while Gabrielle was taking a nap with Ryu cuddled up next to her. Through the Force, came a shriek of such ferocity, I fell out of my meditation position while Gabrielle had fallen off the bed and Ryu awoke crying. As I stood up, a little dizzy, I made my way to the bedroom as Gabrielle got up off the floor. She too was a little dazed as we both comforted Ryu until he was convinced it had been a nightmare that couldn't hurt him.

There was only one thing that could cause such a disturbance in the Force, the death of the Emperor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 43**

The next day, a news report came in to confirm what Gabrielle and I already knew. The Emperor was dead, Death Star II was destroyed and the Empire was in retreat all over the galaxy. Perhaps a month later a report came that there had been an Imperial and Rebel Alliance team-up at a planet name Bakura. All of us were in a mild kind of shock to hear that. All any of us could say on the subject was that stranger things had happened.

It would be another three years before anything worth mentioning would happen. Ryu turned six and started regular school with the other kids and Dieter turned eighteen. That day was particularly memorable. I had been playing with Ryu after school in a small park we of the colony had made.

A small reflection pool had been installed as well as native trees for shade and a thick carpet of native grasses. Furthermore, since our little town had been built in the temperate zone, we didn't have much of a winter. I had been continuing Ryu's education in the Force in little ways. He was now able to shield his thoughts quite well. Levitation of small objects was getting easier and his own techhead skills were quickly becoming apparent when he tried to build a low-level droid that almost worked. None of the non-humans on our base had elected to stay on but Ryu was almost able to understand the family droids. Warbler, Jeri, and Cori were delighted to have another person to talk to.

While in the park that day, I had been staring into the reflection pool when I heard a sound of wrestling from behind me. I turned to see Ryu rolling around on the ground with one of the less threatening indigenous animals native to our planet. It brought to mind what an Earth badger and a squirrel might look like if one were able to cross the two.

About the size of a full grown badger which by itself was about the size of a small dog, with a bushy tail like that of a squirrel. I didn't know the official name for the creatures so I made a contraction of my own, SQU-irrel and badgers as cr-ITTERS or Squitters. Now this particular squitter was about as tall as my six year old son and ask any parent worthy of the name, and they'll tell you that they would be scared spitless if a creature as big as the one I saw appeared to be mauling their son.

Drawing my lightsaber and igniting it I ran over calling my son's name: "Ryu!" As I got in range and raised my lightsaber to strike the squitter down, Ryu broke off from the wrestling match and stood in my way holding his hands out and saying: "Dad! Stop! She's my friend!"

This stopped me in my tracks as I saw my six year old son standing in the way of my lightsaber protecting a now trembling squitter. Deactivating my saber but still holding it in my hand, I knelt down to see there were no cuts or bruises on my son. I said: "I'm sorry Ryu; I thought that it was hurting you." He said: "That's okay dad but put your lightsaber away please. And she's not an it, she's my friend."

Doing as my son asked I said: "Are you saying you can talk to her," as I pointed at the squitter. He said: "Yes I can. She knows all kinds of things about the forests around here. Her name is Hhhccchhh." Not quite knowing what to do at this point, Ryu took my hand and held it out to the squitter named Hhhccchhh. The squitter had ceased trembling and gingerly sniffed at my hand. A few seconds later, it made a series of grunts, growls and clicks that I could almost understand in the Force but not quite. It sounded like a voice that was walking away while still talking.

I looked at my son who then said: "You can't understand her dad?" I said: "I can hear something but I can't quite make it out. Obviously you can and that's amazing." Ryu blushed and said: "Come on dad. It can't be any more amazing than you're Rising Punch that I've seen you do or the time mom told me you threw that had-hadou," "Hadouken?" I finished for him. He nodded yes and I said: "I can do those because I practice them. You can speak to a squitter and it comes naturally to you like the way I speak to Warbler. It's still something to see. I hope you continue to practice this new skill. We have to go now but we'll be sure to bring you back here again."

Ryu turned to the squitter, Hhhccchhh and spoke to her in its language. Again, I could almost make it out but not quite. I guessed I would have to practice with my son. As we walked away, Ryu took my hand and said: "Dad, will you teach me your Teras Kasi?" I said: "If you really want to Ryu, I will." He said: "I do, I really do." I answered: "Okay we'll start tomorrow if you want." Ryu practically jumped with joy and that was all the answer I needed.

That night after Ryu and Dieter were asleep, I told Gabrielle about what had happened that day in the park. She was just as surprised as I had been. When I said that Ryu wanted to start his Teras Kasi training the next day she said: "Can I learn too?" I said: "The more the merrier. I've already been showing Dieter the basics so he can better defend himself. He's as far as a non-Force sensitive can go."

So began our new training. As my teachers on Earth had told me, you can learn more about your kata and your fighting technique when you teach someone else and get to answer some of the same questions you yourself asked at one time or another. My teachers had been right.

Dieter joined in as an extra helper when he could but I began to sense that he needed to move on soon. His studies were as far as he could take them now. Only actual experience could teach more. He was well on his way to becoming the Historian I had foreseen nine years before.

While some of my people had taken to farming and were now harvesting regularly some others began to study the arts and sciences. Between my administrative duties which were light, I had taken to training some of the other children in the basics of Teras Kasi. None of them were Force sensitive but it still gave a kind of self-discipline to them. The next event came upon us as suddenly as Ryu's ability in animal speech had, we received a hailing signal.

The day the signal was received; I was busy instructing Ryu in basic lightsaber skills in my office. Wearing a blindfold over his eyes and using my lightsaber, I used one of my special seekers set to level one difficulty. He was quickly getting the hang of it but I knew it would be a few years yet before he was ready to build his own saber.

When my comlink went off, I called out to the remote: "Command, pause." The globe stopped its movement and floated above Ryu's ability to reach and floated there. I took my comlink off my belt and thumbing it on I said: "This is Ronin, what's up?" The voice on the other end was Ardra's. She was pregnant with her and Malec's first child and so sat the communication watch most days. She said: "Ronin its Ardra. I'm glad I found you. We're receiving a hailing signal on an open channel. Should I answer it?" I said: "See if you can get an IFF signal. I'll be right there." She slipped back into pilot mode briefly and answered: "As ordered Lead." My comlink went silent as I replaced it on my belt and said: "That's all for today Ryu. Go and see if your mom needs any help in the garden and I'll see you both later."

Deactivating my saber and handing my weapon back to me he pulled the blindfold from his eyes and retied it around his head to turn it into a headband as he said: "Okay dad. Love you, bye." I answered: "I love you too son." With that, he left and I went to the communications center. On my way there, I took a moment to reflect on the perspective fatherhood had granted me. In a way, I was already looking forward to the time when I owed no more to the future, when I could be just a man, and hopefully a Grandfather. The Force gave me a hinting that I should hide my weapon so I slid it into a special holster behind my back as I walked.

As I entered the communications room, I heard a voice coming from the main screen in slightly accented Basic say: "Unidentified colony, this is the free trader ship Selkar's Pride. Do you need assistance?" I recognized the face as that of a Gotal. One of the millions of bipedal species in the Galaxy. They have one eye that sees as well as two and a pair of horns that if memory serves can detect the Force as a buzzing sensation that can give them a headache. I turned to Ardra and said: "Any ID yet Ardra?" She turned in her seat and said: "The IFF is coming back with an ID that matches the verbal one given though there are signs it has been modified before, probably a smuggler during the war, but a free trader now."

She continued with: "What few sensors we have left can identify the ship as one of the nearly limitless configurations of Correlian ships. Decent weapon and shield arrays as well. Shall I ignore them?" I said: "Absolutely not Ardra, onscreen please." She pressed a sequence of controls and pointed to me as the image came up. I said: "Greetings Selkar's Pride. My name is Ronin Jayks. I'm the administrator of New Hope colony. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The Gotal face said: "Greetings Administrator Jayks. I am Captain Selkar. We dropped out of hyperspace for a routine navigation check and found your relay satellite. Tracking its signal, we found you. Do you need assistance of any kind?" I could sense no duplicity on his part but then I hadn't encountered many Gotals either. I said: "Thank you for your concern Captain Selkar but we're all fine here. We're a small colony but pretty much self sufficient but we would appreciate any news of the outside galaxy. Our satellite has been quiet as of late."

At that moment, a thought occurred to me and I said: "Better yet Captain I would like to invite you and your officers to dine with us down here in two days if you can spare the time and then you can share your news with us." Selkar seemed to consider this and then said: "My officers and I accept your gracious invitation Administrator Jayks. Will 1800 hours two days from now be acceptable?" I said: "More than acceptable Captain. We'll look forward to it then, New Hope colony out."

The picture faded as Ardra turned to me again and said: "Is that really wise Ronin?" I said: "Relax Ardra, I couldn't sense any deception. Besides, it's been awhile since we last called everyone together. I would like a full turnout at dinner two nights from now. No uniforms of course. Right now though, call up all of our people with any kind of construction experience. We're going to remodel the old conference room into a banquet room. Bring the old kitchen facilities back online. Also, try and prepare as wide a range of foods as can be provided. Those that have the widest compatibility margins with the greatest number of biochemistries using the native flora and fauna please. Do you know the duties of being a host?" Ardra smiled and said: "I most certainly do."

For the record, I have to state that the people who chose to stay behind with me are some of the finest people I have ever worked with. In twenty-four hours, we had the main conference room in the old HQ building reconfigured into a banquet hall of sorts. After the main construction was done, the wives formed another crew on thier own and began to decorate the interior using the native plants.

At the request of Ardra Dreel-Dun, our Chief of Security, the table where we would be seated had little niches installed that could hold either a small blaster or the lightsabers that Gabrielle and I carry. One rather sizable skylight had been installed so the plants being used as décor might get the sunlight they needed.

Our farmers brought in some of their surplus fruits and vegetables as well as a group of the children having gone off and done some fishing. Between all the varied resources, we would have quite the little gathering of foods. We even had our first native wine made from some of the grapes to donate to the event.

As the Selkar's Pride entered high orbit, we were able to get a thorough scan to find it too large a ship to land by itself so when a landing request for a shuttle came in, none of us was surprised. I stood next to our landing platform with my wife and Malec in attendance as well.

I chose to wear a comfortable suit of black tunic, pants, and boots, Gabrielle wore the red dress from our first date. (It had stored well and my wife still filled it perfectly.) Malec wore an adapted version of his old dress uniform. He too had kept in shape after the main body of our base had departed.

The shuttle, a _Lambda_ class, landed at exactly 1800 hours on the agreed upon day. The ramp lowered in a hissing of released gasses as the first visitors to our home arrived. Two Gamorrean bodyguards came down first with their axes held in belt loops at their large waists. After them came Captain Selkar himself, followed by five others, one human, one Quarren, one Ithorian and two Ugnaughts. I found the diversity both impressive and refreshing.

As I stepped forward to greet Captain Selkar and his officers, the Gamorreans stepped forward to block me when in a harsh guttural tone, Selkar spoke to the two and they stopped in their tracks and backed away to their original places by the ramp. As soon as Selkar turned to face me I sketched a short bow of greeting since I was unsure if Gotal shook hands or not. He returned the bow in kind as I said: "Captain Selkar. Please allow me to introduce you to my wife Gabrielle, and my assistant administrator, Malec Dun. Welcome to the colony of New Hope." Both Gabrielle and Malec stepped forward as I introduced them and duplicated my bow of greeting.

Selkar said: "Thank you for your kind welcome Administrator Jayks. These are my officers." He indicated each in turn. His medical officer was the human, his engineers were the Ugnaughts and his navigator was the Quarren. The Ithorian was a highly regarded botanist who had booked passage on the Selkar's Pride and had asked to accompany the Captain when he saw our planet from orbit.

Introductions complete, we started to walk towards the banquet hall. I started to perform a quick Force scan to see if any of the visitors meant trouble but then remembered that a Gotal's horns detected the Force as a "buzzing" sensation that usually gave them headaches. Completing my scan and receiving no warnings; I quickly suppressed my Force presence to prevent the Captain from getting a headache. Selkar said: "I do not mean to sound rude Administrator Jayks, but our scans indicate facilities far more extensive than a group your size requires." I said: "You're not being rude at all Captain Selkar. You see, we started out as the advance party for a larger colony group. When our hyperdrive failed unexpectedly, we came into realspace near this planet. We landed to see about repairs but found them to be too extensive for our group when one of our scouts found this place."

I continued: "There were only twenty-four of us at the time. When we explored the area, we figured it to be an abandoned Rebel Base from the war. The power generator only needed a few parts which our now useless ship could provide and so we were able to bring the power back online. The computer had been wiped clean so we just installed our ship's computer into the mainframe. Some areas had been in need of repair but overall the place was in great shape. Since our hyperdrive was shot, we tore our ship apart for materials and decided to make the best of it and this has been our new home ever since."

Selkar listened without comment. We arrived to the banquet room and took our seats. Selkar sat next to me and Gabrielle while the rest of his officers and his guest interspersed themselves among the rest of my people. Dinner was served in courses and took over an hour to complete. Among the small talk I said: "Other than the navigation check you told me about in our original communication, what brings you out this way?"

Selkar said: "Since the death of the Emperor, trade routes have been reopening all over the galaxy. Business to be done, credits to be made for those of us with the resources to do so. This particular shipment I carry is of repair parts for the shipyards near Bilibringi." As before I could sense no deception on his part so took his story at face value as we had dessert.

Later, as I walked with him back to his shuttle, he said: "I would like to stay in orbit for a few more days to finish some small repairs that have waited too long. If you are interested, I have cargo space for some produce if you have any extra you would like to sell. I myself would like to purchase some of your native wine. I know of some circles where it would sell very well. I will of course bring your percentage to you on my next passage through. Now that I know your colony is here, I think we could do good business together."

I said: "Thank you for your generous offer Captain Selkar. I will forward it to my people. I don't have much need of large sums of money but I think the colony could surely use it for its needs far better than I. You're welcome to stay in orbit as long as you need." Selkar waited until his officers and his guest had boarded the shuttle before he said: "As I thought when we first met Jedi. In spite of the horrendous headache you have caused me this night; your secret is safe with me. Have no fear." He turned away and boarded his shuttle before I could say anything more.

The next morning found me in my office. I had forwarded Selkar's offer to my people and they were collecting their goods for transport on the next shuttle up. Dieter knocked at my door and came in. The first thing that caught my eye was the blaster on his hip, a DL-44 if my guess was right. He had also taken to wearing a mustache/goatee like mine.

He said: "Dad, I want to thank you for all you and mom have done for me since my other mom died. I want to ship out with the shuttle that's coming in. I need to travel if I'm going to find the histories I need." I said: "Dieter, all we have done for you was done for love. You've been a good son to Gabrielle and me and an even better big brother to Ryu, that, and your nineteen now. You don't need my permission or anything. I'll put in a call to Selkar for you to see if he needs or wants anymore crew." Dieter said: "That'd be great dad. I think I'll starhop for a time and look for information while I'm at it."

I said: "I am curious to know where you got the piece though." He said: "One of the guys here made it using some spare parts. He even taught me how to use it." With that, he drew his blaster incredibly fast but I was just a hair faster as I drew my saber but didn't activate it. I knew my son wouldn't try to hurt me just as he knew I wouldn't hurt him. I noticed that he had filed off the front sight blade for a faster draw and it seemed a good thing he did.

I put my saber back on its belt ring as he holstered his blaster. I said: "Pretty fast son, can you shoot as well as draw?" Dieter smiled and said: "Yea dad, I can. I've found I'm pretty good with it too." I came out from behind my desk and gave him a hug. At six foot tall, he was just a little taller than me. Gabrielle had said more than once that he was as handsome as his father Dolan, had been. He left my office as I went to the communications center and put in a call to Selkar.

When I got home that night, Gabrielle was packing a bag of clothes for Dieter. The emotion was visible as I sat next to her and embraced her from behind. She said: "He's out with Ryu right now trying to explain why he's leaving. Do you think he'll be all right?" I said: "I spoke with Selkar and he said he'd be happy to take Dieter on as crew. He said he would look out for Dieter and I believe him. Besides, I think that between his mind and his blaster, Dieter will do fine." She said: "All the same though Ronin, we're losing one of our children." I said: "I know Gabrielle. But he needs to get out on his own now. We've done all we can for him."

The next morning came too soon it seemed. The shuttle landed on time and was loaded with some of our native produce in a stasis box that Selkar had provided and also six bottles of our native wine. Selkar came down himself. Since he had figured out that Gabrielle and I were Jedi, we didn't bother hiding our lightsabers anymore.

Gabrielle, Ryu and I walked with Dieter to the shuttle pad. Selkar came down the ramp and welcomed Dieter to the crew of his ship. We had one last hug with Dieter before he went up the ramp to embark on his own. Cori, his mother's R2 unit followed him up the ramp. She had been adamant that she go with him. Selkar gave us the signed forms to mark the beginning of a business relationship with the colony as he asked: "Is there anything else I might be able to do for you Jedi Jayks?"

I said: "Spread the word if you will Captain. We're looking for anyone, any species who wants a start on a new world. Artisans, crafts beings, traders, farmers." Selkar said: "I understand Jedi Jayks. The Ithorian wants to come back here someday and study the various plant and animal species anyway. Ithorians are nature lovers at hearts and I think he'll be delighted. I will also spread rumors of an ancient and potentially deadly power that resides here. It won't stop the criminal element from coming here but it will slow it down. Hopefully you will have a law enforcement branch of your own by then."

He gave me a short bow which I returned as he got aboard his shuttle. It promptly powered up its repulsors and took off. Soon it vanished in the distance.

**Chapter 44**

In the two years that followed, some things changed, some stayed the same. Selkar made regular stops every six months and took on more of our produce and wine. His ship was one of the few we started to see regularly. It soon became a tradition to invite the Captain and the officers of all in orbit ships to dinner and exchange news and general information. As Selkar had predicted, the wine found a home in the higher social circles and was beginning to generate a demand. Our produce being a little more common was in less demand but was picking up a following; money was coming in the form of our percentage from our produce and wine sales as well as a flat tax fee for utilities.

His first visit back, Selkar brought twenty people with him who wanted to settle there. In the order I met them they were a multi-armed tailor with materials for its own shop, a school teacher with the latest educational materials in their own computer modules which were then downloaded to our computer for access by all, three Ithorian ecologists including the one who had visited two years before, five married couples with a total of five children, three there and two on the way, a tavern owner with material to expand to an Inn and one older carpenter with an apprentice of his own.

Our base was about to expand into a village and from that moment on, we called it such. Since only the people who wanted to come here did, we were able to create a truly representative form of government. Everyone had a vote in their district and then their representative on the council was required to go with the majority.

As soon as the formation of the Council was complete, I began to quietly withdraw myself from the proceedings but didn't get very far when the council made up of some of my people and some of the new arrivals asked me to take on the duties of Constable. Ardra and Malec had two kids now and wanted to spend more time with them so I agreed to the new job so that Ardra could step down and be a fulltime mom.

I had to open another office in one of the few remaining buildings from our original prefab base units. It was big enough for five holding cells to be built into it in case they should be needed. What little crime there was, was petty and easily figured out between the Force and my image as a Jedi. When on the job, I wore my black pants, tunic and boots. This choice in attire proclaimed my intent louder than any badge could. There was no way to hide that my family and I were Jedi so we just rolled with the change in status and continued our lives.

Gabrielle and I had also continued Ryu's training in the Force and he was now able to handle a lightsaber quite well for someone his age. Soon enough he would begin construction of his own. By this time, our colony was getting a string of relay satellites that would tie us in to the galactic holonet in real-time with no lag as well as an upgraded sensor suite for scanning incoming vessels. Also, Selkar had come to me and asked me to represent him in the Council for a proposition that would benefit the entire colony.

Selkar and some fellow traders wanted to tow into orbit a large asteroid that would then be converted into an orbiting space station, complete with its own fighter squadron for security purposes. I did as he asked and the proposition was approved unanimously.

The station was completed in record time and acted as a command and control point for incoming vessels. The station began sending regular shuttles down and back for commerce and visitors thus keeping air traffic over the town quite minimal. I had already sent a message to General Naz telling him what I had chosen to do with the base. I used my old encryption codes to prove its veracity. The codes could be broken quite easily but I hoped the communication tech that got it would route it to the correct place.

My plan paid off but not quite how I expected it to. At first, I expected a call on the holonet but was quite surprised when a New Republic Cruiser entered orbit and sent a shuttle down to see me. The Council asked me to meet with the New Republic envoy first before escorting him/her/it to the Council itself. I waited at the shuttle pad in my black constabulary uniform. I felt a familiar life signature coming from the shuttle and was delighted to see that the envoy from the New Republic diplomatic corps was accompanied by none other than my old friend and former squadron leader Wedge Antilles. After exchanging information with the envoy, I escorted him to the council chamber and left him there to speak.

The envoy was authorized to offer us admission to the New Republic but the Council shot it down after a short debate. Those on the council who had been in the Rebellion with me, wanted to join, but too many people in their districts wanted no part of the new government. Too many of them remembered the collapse of the old Republic.

I escorted the envoy back to his shuttle while inviting Wedge to dine with me and my family that night. The envoy went back to the cruiser with his answer of membership and the standard invitation to dinner for the ship's captain and officers. I wasn't there that night but I heard about a rather lively, though still polite discussion between the ship's officers and the council.

When Wedge and I finally had a moment to speak he said: "It's good to see you again Ronin. I can see you've done well for yourself. It was quite some time before anyone gave me the code phrase that unlocked my memories of you and Gabrielle. After the main body from here joined us at Sullust, the word spread that there was a Jedi here but no one believed it except my buddy Luke. He's been way too busy though to check up on the story about you though. How have you been overall?"

I smiled and said: "It's good to see you too Wedge. Things have been going well. In fact, please allow me to show you just how well." His curious glance was enough to tell me I had his undivided attention. We walked into my home and I called out: "Gabrielle, guess who's coming to dinner?" She came out of the kitchen area and exclaimed: "Wedge! Good to see you again!"

Before Wedge had left originally, he and Gabrielle had made their peace with each other and become friends. Wedge gently shook her hand and said: "You're still a fine looking woman Gabrielle." She blushed as I took her hand from his and said: "You've gotten smoother Wedge. I want you to meet two others." Dieter had come in with Selkar for a few days while Selkar himself came in to take the post of station manager of the asteroid-station in orbit which also bore his name. I said: "Ryu, Dieter, come out and meet on old friend of your dad's."

The look on Wedge's face was classic! He said: "You're a father now? Way to go Ronin!" Ryu came out following Dieter. I said: "These are my sons Ryu and Dieter. Ryu, Dieter, this is Wedge Antilles. I used to fly with him." Wedge shook Dieter's hand and said: "I remember a Dieter Bree, any relation to Dolan and Teeyara Bree?"

Dieter was twenty-one now and fully grown. His voice, a little deeper than mine said: "They were my birth parents yes. Ronin and Gabrielle took me in after my mom died on a mission." Wedge said: "You've grown up I see. I remember them both Dieter. It was a pleasure to fly with them." Dieter said: "Thank you Wedge. It means a lot to hear that." Wedge knelt down to be at eye level with Ryu. I said: "This is Ryu. He was born after you left for Yavin 4." Wedge took Ryu's smaller hand in his own, gave it a light shake and said: "I'm glad I got to meet you Ryu." Ryu said: "Nice to meet you too Wedge. My dad has told me about you." Wedge stood up and joined us for dinner.

Afterwards, I walked with Wedge back to the shuttle as we made small talk. As we got to the shuttle, I said: "Your friend Luke Skywalker is welcome to come here if he wants but I don't think he'll be able to for quite some time yet. The Force has told me much has yet to happen. Take care my friend." He said: "Thanks Ronin, you too." Wedge left then and I never saw him again. I was able to keep tabs on his progress in the years to come but that was the last time we ever spoke face to face.

Dieter left two days later on a different ship headed towards the Corporate Sector. Just as Selkar had predicted, the true criminal element did come. The first major criminal was named Brachter. From the moment I read his name on the incoming list, the Force warned me he would cause trouble. I went to the Council with my suspicions and they told me to proceed how I thought best. I decided to wait until he made a mistake.

Brachter was a human criminal of the basest type. Whatever paid, he did. Narcotics, slavery, fencing of stolen goods. You name it, he did it. Not much was known about his past. What little was known was that he had been a Stormtrooper during the civil war. He had lost an arm sometime during his service. After being discharged for reasons unknown, he went into crime. As with so many things, it was _known_ that he was a criminal but none of it could be proven. Since he wasn't big enough to warrant a bounty, he had been left largely alone.

Two weeks after Brachter's arrival, some shop owners came to me to lodge a complaint that Brachter was attempting to set up an extortion scam. This was all I needed to stop him. He had made his mistake. Two days later, I confronted Brachter as he walked out of the Tavern with his first 'payoff'. He saw me waiting for him and wasted no words as he drew his blaster and started firing at me. I ignited my saber and deflected the shots and closed in on him. As soon as I was close enough, I cut his blaster in two.

He yelled at me: "That blade! You cost me everything! I-will-kill-you!" I was too close now to really use my lightsaber so I went straight to melee as he threw a kick at my head. I blocked the attack and did a right hook punch followed by a left spinning back knuckle. The two hits connected and sent him to the ground as I said: "What are you talking about? I've never met you before today!"

He looked up at me from the ground and wiped the blood from his split lip. The hate was flowing from his eyes as he said: "You took my arm with that damnable weapon of yours! I was a stormtrooper aboard the Star Destroyer 'Conquest' when you were captured. I had only to complete that tour of duty before I could enter the training program for the Emperor's own Royal Guardsmen. You took my arm and my life that day. The Emperor's Royal Guard is culled from the best of the best stormtroopers in the Empire. Because you took my arm, I was rejected for consideration. Only perfect humans are allowed to join. Alien-loving scum like you never understood the Emperor's New Order. With a prosthetic arm, I was no longer looked on as pure human."

Brachter got up and threw an impressive attack combination that I barely avoided thanks to the Force. Even as I dodged, he threw a vicious side kick that caught me in the midsection. I absorbed the blow but was still forced to bend down at the waist in order to do so. Brachter followed up with a powerful elbow smash to the back of my head which sent me to one knee. With the blow still ringing in my head, I saw him take a couple of steps back and jump up to try and drive his cybernetic arm through my body.

His jump took him higher than it should have when I remembered from what little information I could find on him that he was originally from a heavy gravity world. I looked up to see him descending from his jump as I cocked my right arm back and focusing the Force and my intent I jumped into the air myself: "Shoooorrryyyuuken!" My Rising Punch met him in the air. My attack caught him square in the gut and proceeded to carve a bloody straight line in his chest to connect with his chin.

I continued up into my spiral and landed from where I had launched. Brachter had recoiled from my attack and landed flat on his back a few feet away. I winced at the burn that now ran the length of my arm. Brachter slowly got to his feet. He ran at me roaring like a wounded animal. I drew my lightsaber and side-stepped at the last moment to swing my blade and hamstring him with its tip. He fell to the ground this time and lay still. He rolled over and said: "Finish me! You can't leave it like this. Finish me now or I'll come again for you someday! I swear it!"

I said: "Swear all you want Brachter but nothing will change the fact that I defeated you fairly in hand-to-hand combat. Leave this colony and never return!" Motioning to the deputies I had appointed for this sort of thing, I said: "Keep him under guard and take him to medical to get patched up. From there put him on the next shuttle to Selkar's station." My deputies acknowledged their orders but had to stun Brachter before they could put the binders on him. Before the day was out, Brachter was gone and I went home to give the Force the time it needed to heal my injuries.

In the time since Selkar had become the station manager and representative to the Council, trade and population increased for a time and then leveled off. The next three years were quiet for us there on the colony. The year after the station came online, for a total of five years after the Battle of Endor, the last of the Imperial Grand Admirals resurfaced and very nearly defeated the New Republic.

Sometime after the last minute defeat of the Grand Admiral, the Emperor himself came back but was defeated by Jedi Skywalker. For the most part events left us alone. Trade would ebb or flow in time with events elsewhere but there was always something coming or going. The serious criminal element tried to move in a few more times but with the help of my deputies, we were able to drive them off with only minor injuries against us. That or mention of Brachter would get them moving.

When Dieter was twenty-four he came back for another visit where we met his new wife, a woman named Shulla. Together they had continued undaunted with the search for old Jedi history. They told me they had both met with Luke Skywalker and said that they had been amazed by the quiet, unassuming demeanor of the almost reluctant Jedi Master. After giving him what information they had, Luke asked them to continue with the search.

Dieter and Shulla stayed long enough for their first child to be born. They named her Teeyara in honor of his birth mother and returned to the Corporate Sector where they had made their home. Evidently, in his travels, Dieter had met up with the remaining family of Jex Torrel, the one time clone trooper. Dieter had proven to have a very good business sense and met Shulla in the course of his work. Using the money he made there he had turned it around and invested wisely and was now a rich man. As it turned out, Shulla was a granddaughter that had been born sometime after Jex's imprisonment. He told me that Jex had indeed taken my advice and reunited with his daughter and grandchildren after the civil war had ended at the Battle of Endor.

After he and Shulla married, they created an organization of Watchers to look after Jedi history, past, present and future. It had been great seeing Dieter again and meeting my daughter-in-law and holding my first grandchild. All of us, Gabrielle, Ryu and I were sorry to see them leave but it was nice to know that everything was going so well for them.

On the local scene, the Council remained an effective form of loose government and still, every week, the captains of all in-port vessels would come down to dine with us. What had started as a spur of the moment idea now had become an institution. The dinner inspired an air of informality between the colony and the ship or ships in-port.

As the population grew on the colony, so too did our database. Because of it, I had some advance warning of the next serious criminal to try and get a foothold on New Hope, a person known only by the alias of Gai-jin. The information I had was sketchy at best. Unknown species, unknown gender but a well known reputation. Like Brachter, Gai-jin did whatever paid. Up to and including murder for hire.

I saw the name on the incoming list and the Force gave me a very strong premonition of danger. Whoever Gai-jin was, they were secure in their belief that the law couldn't touch them. I went to the Council and advised them of Gai-jin. With what information I had, the Council authorized me to use any means necessary, up to and including deadly force. As I left, I fervently hoped I wouldn't need it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 45**

It took me three days to track down Gai-jin. When I found the location, I quietly put the word out to avoid that side of town. I wore my black clothes to project my intent in advance. Gai-jin had set up in a prefab unit converted tooffice space. Since my encounter with Brachter, things had quieted down some. Most of the criminals I encountered were just petty thugs, easily run off. Twice I had to fight down bounty hunters looking for a Jedi kill. Gabrielle had helped with the second such hunter and last I'd heard that particular hunter was scared of its own shadow now.

As I neared Gai-jin's office, my combat senses were alert and watchful of every shadow, and every alley. Two thugs stepped in my way as I got to the door. I held up my hand and pointed first at the guard on the right then the one on the left. They started gasping for breath and stumbled back against the wall. I released them as soon as they were out of my way and went to the door. It opened as soon as I was close enough and after entering, I received two surprises in a row. Gai-jin was a woman! And she was Force Sensitive!

She sat at a desk consulting a portable datapad on one side and a full size terminal on the other. She wore a fake smile that exuded arrogance. In other surroundings, Gai-jin would have been quite attractive, though no woman would ever replace my beloved Gabrielle in my heart. She had liquid blue eyes, a small nose and a mouth whose lips were full enough to be considered 'luscious'. She also had prominent cheekbones and wore her hair cut short and colored green.

I sensed in her the ability to be a very seductive woman when she chose to be, and she probably used her beauty in a very lethal manner. Having never encountered a Dark Jedi, I had no measure to compare to as I scanned her. I concluded she was untrained save the occasional hunch that paid off. When she spoke, her voice was the type better suited to a singer than that of a criminal. She said: "Hmmmm, you are an attractive one. I can almost feel you taking my measure Jedi. Do you like what you see?"

As she spoke she pushed her seat back and put her long legs up on the edge of the desk. She was wearing a tight pair of pants that accentuated them and a tunic that was tight in all the right places to accentuate her breasts yet loose enough to enable free movement. A detached part of my mind was quite impressed with the view but then, I'm sure that was exactly what she wanted and knowing her nature, the rest of me was quite thoroughly turned off.

She said: "Is there something I can do for you Constable or rather should I say, is there something you want me to do _too_ you?" I remained silent a moment to make her believe I was actually considering her offer then I said: "I won't waste your time Gai-jin, and don't bother playing your games of seduction with me because they won't work. I am here to inform you that the Council of New Hope wants you and your people off-planet. You have forty-eight hours to comply. There are regular shuttles leaving for Selkar's station and I suggest you get on one of them or face the consequences."

She was unimpressed with the ultimatum, as I expected. She put her feet down, got up and walked over to me and placed her hands on my chest in an attempt to arouse my interest by caressing me. This plainly disgusted me as I placed my hands on hers and pushed them down and away from me. She tried again and went for my crotch. This time I made my disinterest known as I grabbed her hands again and found the pressure point in them and squeezed.

She caught her breath and then smiled as she said: "I can take it rough if that's what you want." I applied a little more pressure. She whimpered in pain and tried to break my grip. When that failed she tried to knee me in the groin but her knee hit a Force wall and she winced in pain again. I let her go and she stepped away. Plainly put, she was pissed off. I said: "You're a failure as a woman Gai-jin. You don't interest me in the slightest."

Taking a short leap she tried to land a jump kick. With the Force, everything seemed to slow down. I stepped in, caught the extended leg and using her own inertia against her, spun around and threw her at her desk. She screeched as she flew through the air, hit her desk, and slid across the top knocking both her datapad and her terminal off it and then fell off the desk herself to land with a loud crash on the floor.

Her bodyguards came in to face a lit lightsaber at eye level as I said: "Think about it." They did and backed up far enough to allow the door to close. Gai-jin stood up and made a gesture with both hands. Only the Force alerted me to the danger as a whistling sound came through the air. I caught two throwing knives between the fingers of my free hand and sent them back to her. They stuck in the wall where Gai-jin's eyes would have been had she not ducked.

She stood up again and said with genuine fear in her voice: "What are you? What are you for Sith sakes? You can't be human. No man can resist me! No man!" I said: "I am Jedi that is what I am. Maybe you have lost the ability to be a woman. No matter. You have forty-seven hours and fifty-five minutes to get off-world. I hope you make good use of them. Good day." As I walked out of her office I heard her mumbling to herself: "How? How is it possible? No man has ever resisted me." After advising the Council of the actions I had taken to this point I went about my business for the day.

The next morning, I again went to Gai-jin's office. The guards of the day before were there again but seeing me, they backed away with their hands still on their weapons. Since I didn't want armed assailants at my back, I snatched their weapons away from them with the Force and put them on the roof where they would be inaccessible for the time being.

I walked in to see Gai-jin sitting at the same desk all pretexts of seduction gone. She was wearing a plain gray jumpsuit with several pockets of the type you see starship mechanics wear; only I doubted that she had any tools other than the kind to kill with on her person. I said: "You have twenty-four hours left to your deadline Gai-jin. Why haven't you left yet?"

She laughed at me and said: "Your blasted Council can go space itself. What do you know about me Jedi? I have power in the underworld the likes of which makes your sorcery seem like cheap parlor tricks. Don't mess with me." I said: "I know you're a mercenary thug, extortionist and a murderer." She said: "Yes, I am all of those plus a hundred more, but my favorite has got to be the murderer. There's nothing like the feeling I get when I see the life-light leave the eyes, it's better than multiple orgasms. It's even better when I'm riding them and just as the bust, I feel my cream mix with theirs as I slit their throat. I'm not leaving this planet until my work is done. I did some research on you and I know why I couldn't wet your appetite. Your wife is quite attractive but she still isn't as hot as me. Go away before I make your bitch disappear."

As I have indicated before, I am Jedi, but I am also a man. I still feel everything any other man can feel, I just control it better. But when a man's wife is threatened, he will do anything to protect her. I was surprised at the intensity of my emotions as a Burst of Speed had me around her desk and holding her by the throat with her back against the wall.

Her feet were kicking uselessly as I slowly started to squeeze the life out of her. Like an ice cube down the back, the savagery of my actions caught up with me and broke me free of the Dark Side's grip. I set her back on her feet but her feet wouldn't hold her as she collapsed against the wall. I couldn't help but notice the wet stain of a loosed bladder spreading across the groin of her jumpsuit or the bitter smell of urine in the air.

Calling on every scrap of strength I possessed, I let the Dark Side go and used the Light Side to heal the damage I had caused. The tears of pure fear mixed with mortified embarrassment rolled down her face as I diverted my eyes. I started to walk out and heard her tear-choked voice say: "You're dead! Do you hear me! You and your bitch and your bastard are dead!"

I stopped at her door long enough to say: "You are one certifiably warped thing in a human body Gai-jin. You have twenty-three hours and fifty-four minutes left." I left then not sure what I was more disgusted at, her threats or my actions. I asked myself: "How could the Dark Side grip me so easily? Not even when I fought Brachter did I feel anything like the power I felt in there." The answer would not become known to me until a few years later, but that is a tale for later in this narrative.

**Chapter 46**

The deadline came. I went to the Council to report. They said in no uncertain terms: "She leaves." I returned to Gai-jin's office. The two guards were now four. Upon seeing me with my saber in hand but deactivated, one dropped his weapon and ran away as fast as he could. One of the remaining three ran at me but caught a high side kick to the face for his trouble. He flipped completely over in mid-air and lay on the ground face down and unconscious. The last two started to fire their weapons at me. I deflected bolts back into one of the shooters who promptly was thrown back into the building and lay against the wall. With no other choice in the matter, I decapitated the final attacker.

The door wouldn't open this time but using the Force, I tore it from the frame housing and stepped inside to be greeted with blaster bolts and throwing knives. As I deflected bolts and dodged knives I stepped into the office itself and saw Gai-jin against the wall. Snatching all her weapons away from her with the Force, I split the desk in two with one stroke of my lightsaber.

Gai-jin was well and truly terrified now. I'm sure it was a feeling alien to her in her experience. In a last desperate effort she went to her knees and started to beg as she said: "I can make you a rich man Constable. Let me live and we'll be partners. Let me live and we can be more than partners. You can have me every night as we conquer the underworld. All that you desire can be yours."

Using Force-voice enhancement I said: "SILENCE!" I looked down at her almost prostrate form and said: "I pity you Gai-jin, I really do. All that power and it means nothing to me or to you now that you see there are those in the universe who don't crave power like a drug. All that power and it will never give you the one thing I think you want most, to accept and be accepted for whom you are not what you can give others."

At that moment, I did something I never thought possible, I opened a mirror in the Force and compelled Gai-jin to look into it and see into her very soul for what she really was. She stared at first and then screamed loudly as she saw the truth. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted.

Extinguishing my saber, I carried Gai-jin's unconscious form in my arms to the shuttleport where my deputies took her into custody. From there they took her to the security wing of sickbay on Selkar's station where she would wait until the New Republic could send some agents for her. I wondered again at the ability to open a mirror in the Force and show someone their true self. I remembered how I did it and how I could do it again if I had to. It had been a strange day indeed.

About a month later, I received a call requesting my presence on Selkar's station. I hopped the next shuttle going up and was there in fifteen minutes or so. I met an officer wearing the uniform of the New Republic police. Amazingly, I recognized the person in uniform as the same woman who first took me to see General Naz all those years ago. She looked me over with the discerning eye of someone who knew their job. When her eyes came to my lightsaber, they lingered there a moment and then shifted back to my face. Her face lit up in a smile as bright as the sun and said: "Good to see you again sir!"

I smiled back at her and said: "Good to see you again too. I'm glad you survived the civil war." She took me to the holding cells in the medical wing. Upon entering a meeting area, she stood by the door as Gai-jin came in wearing binders and a plain prison suit. Her eyes met mine and then looked away. I turned to the officer and said: "Will you step outside please?" She gave me an unneeded salute which I returned to her as a courtesy and left the room.

I said: "You wanted to speak with me Gai-jin?" She looked at me again and said: "My real name is Mewala Preel." I said: "My apologies then Mewala, you wanted to see me?" She said: "Yes. I want to apologize." The wording, as much as the intent that I could sense in the Force surprised me. She was sincere! I wondered for a moment how a hardened criminal like her could be sincere about anything but her business as she said: "I know, I know. You're probably thinking how can I be sincere about anything right?"

I nodded yes as she said: "I've had a lot of time to think while I've been up here. When you showed me my true self, I was genuinely repulsed by what I saw. The doctors up here told me I had a mental breakdown of some kind after that. I'm seeing things much clearer now that my treatment in complete. In my rage at failing to seduce you, I resolved to either bed you or break you by killing your wife and son. Nothing has ever been out of reach once I set my mind to it . . . until you came into the holo-image. It would also appear that your aloofness to my wiles has completely backfired on me and made me fall in love with you Jedi."

I kept my expression neutral and said: "I can sense the sincerity of your words and the purity of your emotion but my love is committed elsewhere. Though I am flattered, I do not love you. Maybe in another life we could have been friends but here in this time and place, we must be enemies."

The woman named Mewala Preel, formerly known as Gai-jin, shed genuine tears. She said: "I just wanted you to know that even a hard case like me can be made to see the light. I'll be leaving soon to stand trial for my crimes. I expect to get the death sentence even if it is the New Republic doing the prosecuting."

She concluded with: "But know this Jedi, before you came and arrested me, I made some calls and hired a death squad to come for you and your family. I'm sorry for that too. But even if by some act of providence, I don't get the death sentence, the fact that I love you and can never have you will be punishment enough. Goodbye . . . my love."

I left the interview room and met the officer outside. She said: "Thanks Constable Jayks. We've been after Gai-jin for years now. Even during the reign of the Emperor that woman broke the law as flagrantly as ever. One question if I may?" I said: "What's that?" She said: "Even after taking you to the General, I never really knew if you were a Jedi or not. Are you?" I said: "Ask Master Skywalker about me and he'll tell you."

I had intended to catch the next shuttle going down. But a short visit with Selkar in his office turned into a dinner invitation which I couldn't refuse. After we parted ways, I caught the last shuttle for the night. When I got home I sat on the couch with Gabrielle and told her all that had happened on the station. When I finished, she said: "I think I can understand her, from a certain point of view." I couldn't hide the disbelief as I said: "_A certain point of view? _She threatened to kill me, you and our son too_"_

Gabrielle laughed and said with a sigh: "Ronin, I'm sure you have found that a great many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our point of view. When I first met you, your kind and gentle nature spoke to me and said that you were capable of love and needed it as much as I did. So, clinging to this truth, I took a chance in getting to know you and was rewarded in a manner unlike anything I ever thought possible. Besides, you're an easy man to love."

This last came out so matter-of-factly that it didn't quite register until she started to giggle. That night we held each other tightly before, during and after the act of love and were content.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 47**

Three days later, I was informed that Gai-jin had escaped the day she was to be extradited to stand trial. The guards had all been found bound and gagged but otherwise unharmed. Inwardly I laughed. Gai-jin may or may not ever go into crime again, but she was quite determined to live.

Over the course of the next week, I had momentary flashes of an incredibly powerful Force user coming nearer but all I could get were flashes, nothing concrete to go on. Events began to move then and I had to put this strange Force presence to the back of my mind. One morning, an anonymous message came to me at home. It was comprised of only one word: "Today".

It was all of one minute before I knew what it meant. The death squad would arrive today. I sent a message to my deputies to clear the area surrounding the landing pad of civilian traffic and then to take cover themselves. I didn't want anyone else at risk if I could help it.

The shuttle schedule rarely changed and I figured the squad would show up on the first one in one hour. I meditated for thirty minutes, and then got dressed into my duty black. Gabrielle met me at the door. I knew she would insist on being at my side so I didn't even bother trying to get her to stay behind. I still remembered her promise to me when I came back from my intelligence gathering mission, the one where she reaffirmed our status as a team.

Ryu was staying with my deputies at the constabulary office. There was only one way in or out of there and my deputies were veterans from the war and could protect him if needs be. On a spur of the moment prompt by the Force, I took my Muramasa from its stand and strapped in around my chest to be an easy grab from my back.

Gabrielle and I got to the shuttleport just as it was coming in to land. I could feel the minds of the death squad aboard. Of particular interest was a veritable star of hatred and one strangely empty spot. The street was clear of any bystanders and so my wife and I waited perhaps twelve feet from the door.

Taking my lightsaber from my belt but not activating it I stood there and watched the death squad emerge from the shuttleport door. Two humans, two Weequays and an assassin droid stepped into the light. The sight of the assassin droid explained the empty spot in the Force but there was one last person just inside the door. That was where the hate was flowing from. It came at me so strongly, I could almost see it. This source of hatred then stepped into the light. Brachter had returned.

He had aged some but there was no mistaking his identity. Especially because I could see the top of the scar I had given him in our last encounter over the top of the shirt he was wearing. We faced off. I spoke first. I said: "I know why you are here Brachter. All I have to say is this. Leave. Turn around, get back on the shuttle that brought you and leave."

He smirked then spat on the ground and said: "No deal Jedi. Everyday since our last encounter, I see this scar on my chest and then I see you lying broken at my feet. Today, we settle this! Make it easy on yourself and tell me where your son is so we can kill him too."

"I'm right here," said a voice from behind. Into my peripheral vision stepped my twelve year old son, Ryu. I said: "Ryu, go back to the office. This is not your concern!" My son stood there in a smaller version of the black suit I wore that day and said: "I'm sorry to disobey you dad, but this does concern me. These people want to hurt you and mom and me too. You've helped me to believe in the law and what it stands for, if these people win, the law on New Hope will cease. Besides, the Force said I needed to be here. So I am."

Brachter smirked again and said: "You got guts kid. I gotta say that much." He turned to the assassin droid, a hulking monstrosity just over two meters tall, body plating a bluish tint. It carried a matching set of blasters that were in perfect scale to the user and what looked like an auxiliary weapon pod on the right shoulder. Brachter said: "Droid, the child is yours. Be sure to leave enough of him left so the pictures will positively identify the remains and we can get the other half of our bounty from the Guild."

The droid's voice was coldly electronic, no attempt at personality like Warbler or Jeri's as it said: "Directives acknowledged. Target acquired. Prepare for termination human."

One human and one Weequay each paired up and came for my wife and me. Merging with the Force, I put my saber back on my belt and used my Burst of Speed ability to elbow smash the Weequay in the chest sending it to fly back as I spun on the balls of my feet, putting my palms up and using the Force as a lever, pushed the human in his chest. He flew back and bounced off of the wall to the shuttleport.

By this time the Weequay had gotten back to its feet and warily approached me. Using my speed ability again, I got behind the Weequay and kicked him in the back. Hissing he turned to face me and threw an impressive combination that I was only able to avoid thanks to the Force. As his combination ended I stepped up and focusing the Burst of Speed ability into my hands as I began to walk up and down his torso and face. My last blow landed in the Weequay's gut. Doubling him over, I used a basic uppercut to send my attacker to the ground where he lay still. Sensing imminent danger coming from behind me, I ignited my lightsaber and spun around to bisect the human partner of the assassin I had just laid out. He had tried slicing me to literal pieces with the pair of vibro-swords in his hands.

I looked on to see if my wife needed assistance but she was just finishing off both of her attackers with a type of spin kick I had only seen in video games back from my old life on Earth. She spun so fast that both her attackers were drawn in as if in a vacuum of some kind. I couldn't count the hits but the end result was unquestionable as her two would-be attackers went to the ground and stayed there.

I looked around for both Brachter and the droid. The droid stepped slowly towards my son, metal foot by metal foot. My son looked on and then took on the focus stance I used for my Force version of the hadouken. I saw him close his eyes and begin to rotate his arms in front of him. I felt the Force in him focus first before I saw the small spheres of Force energy appear and start to flow into his arms and body. The focus was similar to mine yet somehow felt different.

The droid continued stepping towards my son as it said: "Logic dictates that I will be the victor in this contest. You are nothing more than a flawed human. I am the superior being for I am machine. Resistance is futile."

It was obvious to me the droid did not see what I could both in the Force and in my son as I thought to myself: "Droid, you're already dead. You just don't know it yet." My son stopped rotating his arms and cupped both hands at his hip as I saw him begin the final focus to his attack. By this time, even the droid's sensors began to register the energy build up as it said: "Observational analysis flawed. No human can create energy such as this."

The droid continued walking towards my son as I heard him say: "Denjin . . ." the energy ball between his palms had expanded to the size of a large melon as his arms began to tremble with the effort to hold it in check and focus it still further. Finally, I felt my son's intentions crystallize as he stepped forward into a zenkutsudachi, arms straight out in front of him, the heels of both palms touching, the fingers of each hand splayed out like claws as he sent the energy forward; "Hadouken!", he cried out.

Ryu's version of the kinitite flew straight and true to connect solidly with the midsection of the droid. At first it appeared that the droid had absorbed the attack but then it stopped and began to tremble. Blue arcs of electricity began to course over the frame. I strange wail came from the vocalizer of the droid as it actually exploded before my eyes.

The flash of light that accompanied the assassin droid's electronic death was brief and bright. When next I looked, the legs were standing with some of the torso still attached. Fragmented components were all over the ground behind the droid in a kind of splatter pattern. What remained of the droid's upper torso and head lie on the ground several feet away twitching in the dirt. Ryu had recovered from his attack and was being seen to by his mother. I could see him sway a little on his feet but unlike my first kinitite experience, he stayed standing.

In the surprisingly small amount of time that this had transpired, Brachter had stayed where he was, shock clearly evident on his features. "So be it," he said. He stepped towards me with some kind of sparkling blue material on his cybernetic arm. He said: "As it should be, you and I will settle this. I will throttle you with my bare hands Jedi!"

He stepped towards me again as I activated my saber and held it in front of me in a neutral guard. I spoke: "Brachter, if you come any closer you won't be able to throttle anything." Unspoken was the probable outcome of his attacking me barehanded against my lightsaber.

With nothing further to say, he stepped forward and tried to literally grab me by the throat with his cybernetic hand. Resigning myself to the next step, I swung up and felt my blade intersect his arm. Suddenly, my blade seemed to sparkle and shatter with no visible damage to his arm!

This truly surprised me but I had no time to ruminate on it as his attempted choke hold changed to a fist and caught me square across the jaw. I felt my head snap to the side opposite his strike as I fell to the ground. I spat blood and a few teeth out as I used the Force to ease the excruciating pain in my jaw.

Brachter laughed out loud at Gabrielle's concerned shout of: "Ronin!", as I rubbed my jaw and split lip and stood back up. Brachter held up his arm and said: "Nice job huh? In my travels I found mention of an ore called cortorsis. About as unremarkable a mineral that exists in the galaxy but it does have the handy ability to cause lightsaber blades to deactivate."

I reignited my lightsaber and was relieved to see, hear and feel its _snap hiss_. Knowing now that it would be useless to me, I deactivated it and tossed it to my wife who caught it one handed with graceful ease.

Brachter wasted no more words as he ran forward to continue his beating the life out of me. Reaching up over my shoulder I drew my Muramasa from its scabbard on my back and this time when my blade intersected his cybernetic arm, it bit into and through it.

Brachter yelled out in pain and outrage as his stump spat sparks. I think the pain of this new injury drove him over the edge as he spun on his feet and ran at me again full speed yelling at me with an almost animal-like roar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gabrielle cover Ryu's eyes, and I knew my hand would be forced that day as I sidestepped and decapitated Brachter in one smooth strike. His head fell away as his body still carried forth by inertia ran past me. All I was aware of in that moment was the quiet hiss as the blood from his carotid arteries spewed forth and splattered me across the face as Brachter's headless body fell to the ground, quivered a few moments and was still, a pool of blood spreading out from his neck. Completing the motion, I gave my Muramasa the blood shake and resheathed it.

With the sick-giddy feeling of a man who has lived through hand-to-hand combat, I walked back to my wife and son who had turned away from the body by this time. I tried to speak but the words would not come. Gabrielle looked up to my blood spattered and still bleeding face and hugged me tightly. I was numb, emotionally speaking. Yes I had killed before in self defense but it never got any easier and for that, I was thankful. This time it felt different somehow, maybe because of the bloody outcome. I didn't know then and still don't know now.

Afterwards, Gabrielle and Ryu went with me to medical. The Force, wonderful ally that it is, had started healing the damage but it couldn't grow back my lost teeth. The doctor, who attended me in Medical, took a genetic scan of my remaining teeth and started to clone the replacements. While the Clone Wars may have outlawed cloning on a fully grown sentient basis, cloning of small parts for medicinal purposes was still allowed.

Gabrielle shooed the nurse away and began to clean my wounds herself while Ryu sat on the table across from us and was looked over by a 2-1-B at Gabrielle's insistence. I tried to speak again but Gabrielle put her hand over my mouth and spoke first: "I know Ronin. I know. I can feel your anguish over our bond, but you have to know that Brachter made his choice. I think that he wanted to die rather than live knowing that you had defeated him twice."

She continued speaking and said: "I know that this outcome was the last one you wanted but sometimes, we can only be moved along by events rather than determining our own course in them. I didn't let Ryu see the final blow but I'm certain he already knew what would happen. The Force is strong with him. Of that, we can both be sure."

As she finished speaking the doctor came back in and said: "Constable Jayks, I need to see the extent of the soft tissue damage before I can implant your new teeth. If you'll come with me, this will only take an hour or so." Gabrielle nodded and said: "We'll be here when they get done with you." I smiled though the muscles in my face protested at the movement a little and I followed the doctor into a clean room for examination. An hour later, I had my new teeth and a clean bill of health. Ryu was given one too though he did comment he was incredibly hungry, at which point we set out for home.

**Chapter 48**

Before we could actually go home though, we needed to stop by the Constabulary office and give our statements. It was clearly self-defense on all counts but I had to follow the laws I helped to enforce or they would be meaningless. My deputies were efficient and professional about the whole affair. The Shuttleport had been cleaned up. The remains had been, in their own words, "bagged and tagged," while the remaining henchmen had been arrested and sent back to Selkar's station on the same shuttle that brought them. The reports were closed out and logged in the main computer and I was told to take three days off to recover and then we were released to finally go home as we had planned.

After getting home and cleaning up, I had one last thing to do. The spirit of my sword had sung to me at the moment of use, and now I had to clean the blade. I was only slightly less comfortable doing this than I had been causing the damage in the first place. When it was done, I put my Muramasa back in its scabbard and back on the stand. The spirit was silent again while at the same time I silently prayed I would never have to use it again.

As I finished this last task, I felt a huge Force signature reveal itself somewhere on the planet but I could only tell it was there, not where. I was tempted to go and search it out but the Force told me in its fashion '_it would come to me when ready'_. Trusting the Force in this, my family and I sat down to dinner and after that, my wife and I sat down in the living room and discussed the whole matter with our son in the hopes of giving him a valuable life lesson from all of it.

When Ryu asked about the Force presence he had felt just before dinner, Gabrielle and I could tell him nothing since we ourselves knew no more than he did, that there was a very powerful Force user somewhere on the planet. When prompted about whether we should seek it out or wait for it, I said that we should wait for it. Neither my wife nor my son asked again that night and as it turned out, the wait was not a very long one.

Three days later, on my way to the Constabulary office, the Force presence joined me walking down the street. The person wore a general purpose all weather cloak of the type that is worn almost everywhere else in the galaxy over a pair of plain black pants and tunic similar in style to what I wore on the job. He had sandy brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes in a face that was showing a little wear and tear, more from stress than age I think. His lightsaber was on his hip and little else in the line of accoutrement. We walked on in silence for a time when I finally realized who the only person was, to my knowledge, which could be this powerful in the Force. That and the only pictures I had ever seen were several years out of date. I said: "It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you Master Skywalker. How can I assist you?"

Luke Skywalker's voice had a pleasant sound to it that was neither too loud nor too soft. It made me want to listen to anything he might say right from the start. He said: "Actually, I think it is _you_ I should be addressing as Master." If the phrase "out of left sector" has any meaning, it surely did now. I wasn't even thinking in those terms as I stopped in my tracks completely dumbfounded.

Master Skywalker took three steps more and stopped to look at me. His pleasant voice held a note of genuine apology as did his intent in the Force as he said: "Did I say something to offend you Master Jayks? My apologies if I did."

I regained my composure and said: "I'm flattered you think me worthy of the title of Jedi Master, but I've never had any illusions on the subject. I'm just a Knight and I am content with that." Luke's smile was brilliant in its fashion, as if he hadn't much to smile about in recent history. We both were silent until after we had arrived to the Constabulary office. As we stepped in, I exchanged greetings with my deputies, both the off-going night shift and the oncoming dayshift.

After a fairly routine pass-on of information, I went to my office and offered Luke a seat on the small couch. I sat across from him on the other end after a moment. Luke spoke: "What else can you be but a Jedi Master? Am I correct in assuming that you have been working in the Force far longer than me?" I thought a moment and nodded. He continued with: "I've reviewed the depositions you and your family made. Then I went over the holo-recordings from the shuttleport security system. I should also mention, I spoke with our mutual friend Wedge Antilles and I also spoke with those I could find who had worked with you during the Rebellion. All of them helped paint a picture for me of a very humble person who always looked out for the people under his command and those around him in general. This I think is one of the truest marks of a Jedi Master."

I listened and said: "Master Yoda said that I would not have any great impact on events so I never bothered to tell you who I was or where I could be found." Luke was truly surprised at this information when he said: "Master Yoda taught you too?" I said: "Yes he did and my wife as well. Between the two of us, we have in turn been training our son Ryu."

Luke said: "Strange. Before he died, Yoda told me I was the last of the Jedi. Five years later, in a dream, my first teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi, told me that I shouldn't think of myself as the last of the old Jedi, but the first of the new ones." I spoke then and said: "The last time I ever spoke with Yoda, he said that I _must not_ interfere with your path. I didn't know who you were at the time of course. When I heard the name of the new pilot who destroyed the Death Star at the Battle of Yavin without the use of a targeting computer in an X-wing flying at full throttle, I felt a surge in the Force that told me that it had to have been you that Yoda was referring to. Then, after you made your way to Yoda, I felt your true awakening in the Force, possibly because of our mutual teacher. That is why I never told you about myself or my family or that I even existed."

Luke smiled at his memories of Yoda and said: "That actually sounds like something he would have said. Be that as it may, I'm here now and after researching what I could of you and now that I've met you, the Force tells me that it is the right thing to do, Master Jayks." All I could say was: "Obviously, I can't be objective enough to listen to the Force on this matter so if it tells you that I should be a Master, then a Master, I guess I'll be. For now though, let me show you around our little town, Master Skywalker."

I stood up as he did and motioned him through the door first. Before we left my office Luke said: "Call me Luke, Master Jayks." I smiled and said: "In that case, call me Ronin, Master Skywalker. We shook on it and kept our silence for a moment before we both burst out in laughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 49**

As Luke and I went around town that day, we exchanged some personal history as well as certain points of view on the Force and our mutual teacher, Yoda. Luke told me he recognized what remained of the pre-fab modules that were dropped here for the original base. Most of them were now shops or general storage for various inhabitants of the little town I called home now. Some others were now single family dwellings like the one my family and I lived in.

Before too long, we came to the empty building that had held Gai-jin and her crew. The damages had since been repaired but there had been no new occupants. There had been a few visitations by prospective tenants but all of them had rejected the building as unsuitable. While the building was structurally sound, each prospective tenant had spoken of some kind of uneasiness whenever they entered the building.

Without going into great detail, the building agent told them of the brief criminal enterprise that had tried to use it as a base of operations and that I had cleaned it out and driven them off-world. Even so, the building had been vacant since that time; I had had no reason to go back. That was the reason I missed the lingering presence of the Dark Side until that day with Luke Skywalker at my side.

We entered the main room where the echo was strongest and not surprisingly it was the central room that I had confronted Gai-jin in, the one where I had nearly killed her in cold blood. I described to Luke that day in as much detail as I could recall. He listened until I had told my tale and then said: "Judging from what you have told me about this Gai-jin and the fact she was Force sensitive, I think that she may have inadvertently triggered a Dark Side reaction. As you know, the Dark Side can be pervasive and in some way, accompanies Jedi wherever we go."

He continued: "It would seem that this mirror you opened drove out whatever Dark Side influence was present when made to look at itself. Evil can't survive a dose of truth and this mirror technique you mentioned sounds like just such a thing. You said that this Gai-jin seemed to be an opposite of what she was after she recovered? Could you teach it?"

I thought about it a moment and said: "I could describe to you my thought process at the time and what I wanted to accomplish, but whether it would work for you or not, I simply can't say, and yes, she was opposite of herself. Before, she wanted to seduce me into her bed and when that failed she tried to kill me hand to hand. When _that_ failed she threatened my wife and son and that was when I almost killed her. After she woke up, she asked to see me up in Selkar's station and there she confessed her love for me. I could sense in the Force that her emotion was genuine but there was nothing to be done about it."

Luke listened then said: "Very interesting turn of events, to be certain. From what I can detect, what's left of the Dark Side here is more an echo than a focal point. It's very much like the place on Endor where I cremated my Father's remains. To this day, nothing will grow in that spot. All things considered, it might be best to remove this building and put a new one over it or a small park of some kind. Since life creates the Force, only life can truly cleanse this place."

As we left the building, I was hesitant to ask what I did but Luke, being the far more powerful Jedi of us picked up on my indecision and said: "Something troubles you my friend?" I said: "Sort of. I was wondering if when you leave, you'll take my son with you and complete his training. I think my wife and I have taken it as far as we can. I want him to have a true teacher, not someone who pretty much blundered into it."

Luke laughed softly and said: "How do you think I got the job? I'll ask him if he wants to go or not. From what I've seen so far, you and your wife have done a really wonderful job instructing him. I see in him what my niece and nephew might be in the not too distant future, Jedi who have been listening to the Force from their first moments of life instead of coming to it late in life as you and I did. I was also wondering if you might consider teaching Teras Kasi to any of my new students. The martial arts are no stranger to me or many of my students but a martial art that derives all of its technique from the Force is a rare and wonderful thing. I would like to see it survive past our allotted lifespans."

I said: "Let me think on it okay?" Again Luke could sense my indecision and said: "Take as much time as you need Ronin but if you can put it into words, can you tell me why you're unsure?" I said: "For me at least, being a teacher carries a tremendous burden. Teaching them the basic techniques isn't so hard but it's what they do with those basic techniques after that. My first teacher in the martial arts, I don't know if he was Force sensitive or not, told me once that if he were to ever hear of any of his students actively abusing what he taught them, he would find them and stop their abuse, one way or another."

"To this day, I believe he would have. Even if it meant losing everything he had worked for all his life, I still believe he would have. I feel the same way. I know it sounds like some kind of revenge paradigm, but I don't believe that it is. I know that sooner or later, a student will come to you, and if I agree to teach, come to me, take what we teach them, and then make the conscious choice to turn to the Dark Side. I would feel obligated to stop them, one way or another. Even at the cost of everything I've worked for. I know that Jedi are not supposed to seek justice quite so ruthlessly. To do so, we would become what we set out to stop but it is how I feel."

Luke was silent for several minutes as we continued our tour of the town. When he spoke, the pain in his voice was audible. "In a way, I think I know what you're saying but we must trust in the Force and that these people, when they come to us, and I know they will, will either see the error of their ways or be destroyed by the very power they seek. It will not be for us to decide that they are any less capable of free will. We can only provide them with that path; they have to choose to travel upon it."

It was my turn to think silently to myself. When my decision was made, I said: "You're right Luke. Very well, I will teach Teras Kasi to those who wish to learn, but all I ask is that they come to me, here, on New Hope." I saw the curious expression on Luke's face at my condition. Before he could ask, I said: "There is a saying on my homeworld, 'never keep all your eggs in one basket'. I think that was one major flaw of the Jedi of the Republic, all of their eggs, in this case all of their Padawans and most of the Knights and Masters were concentrated on Coruscant."

"If they had been spread out into several Jedi Temples across the galaxy, it would have been that much harder for the Emperor to eliminate them. In fact, it is entirely possible that one or two may very well have survived to the present day, with all of their databases intact, and that would have made the teaching of new Jedi, and the emergence of a new Jedi Order much, much easier."

Luke smiled at my insight and said: "I can see that making you a Jedi Master is one of the best things for the new Jedi Order and that we will have many interesting conversations in the future." I felt a sudden flash of embarrassment at the praise and said: "Stop. I'm just one man, and though I am Jedi, I am very much human and can only flow with the dictates of my heart and the guidance of the Force. I'm not really anyone special." Luke smiled again and said: "You've just proven my point and so, I rest my case."

Sensing that I had just been subtly manipulated, I shut up, and then began to laugh. A moment later, Luke joined me in the humor of the moment and our tour of the town was completed with the arrival back at the Constabulary office. I invited Luke to stay with me for the day if he wanted and then to dinner at my house with my family that night. He accepted on both counts and that day remains one of my favorite days to look back upon.

**Chapter 50**

I called ahead to tell Gabrielle of our dinner guest and she wasn't surprised in the least. That night, after dinner was done and cleared away, we sat down in the living room to discuss with Ryu his choices. At first he was unsure, he was almost thirteen at the time, but decided to accompany Luke for the next stage in his Jedi training.

At our insistence, Luke stayed in what had been Dieter's room but had since been converted to a guest bedroom. That night as Gabrielle and I readied for bed, Gabrielle couldn't restrain herself any longer. I had caught occasional flashes of something over our bond but it was too fleeting to grasp a hold of and figure out. She said: "How's it feel to be a Jedi Master now?"

Her offhanded tone of voice caught me unprepared as I answered with: "Not any different than when I was just a Knight but . . . wait a minute, I haven't said anything to you about it and I know Luke couldn't have told you since he's been with me all day. Care to fill me in Milady?"

She started to giggle fiercely and then calmed down as she said: "Who do you think asked him to come here in the first place?" For a moment, I was truly disappointed in my wife but before I could say anything she said: "Ronin, my dearest Knight, it's just like when we were still in the Rebellion during the war. You seek no recognition for yourself even when you have truly earned it, and you always, always have looked out for the welfare of others before yourself."

"While these are truly laudable traits on your part and I love you all the more for them, you sometimes need to be told that it's okay to be rewarded. Over the last few years, I've sensed in you a depth of understanding in the Force that I might never achieve. When you meditate now, the waves of peace that roll off of you are palpable throughout the whole house and even a good distance down the street in every direction, I know, I've experimented."

"I walk down the street while you meditate and I'll even ignore the Force, for a time, and I still feel the peace that emanates from you. I knew that there was only one person in the whole galaxy who would confirm your status as a Master and that's why I contacted Luke myself. I hadn't planned on our son leaving with him but I feel it's the right thing for him to do now."

I stood there a moment and felt the truth in her words. Stepping over to her, I hugged her to me tightly and said in her ear: "I'm sorry for being so stubborn Milady. You're right." She returned the hug just as tightly and all felt right in the world that night.

Ryu left with Luke two days later and a month after that, my first official student a man by the name of Armis Rau, arrived and I began his instruction in Teras Kasi. Shortly after his arrival, confirmation came over the holonet of my status as a Jedi Master, bringing the total count to two, Luke Skywalker and myself. It felt very strange at first to be greeted as 'Master Jedi' whenever I was asked to help in something. Matter of fact, it always felt strange but I have come to believe it was an unconscious mental defense mechanism to prevent the onset of a bloated ego.

Perhaps eight months after Ryu's departure, I was in my office when an older man came to see me unannounced. His hair was shoulder length and grayish-white and he wore a full-face beard. That, and his rather plain, if well tailored pants, shirt and all weather cloak made it so that at first, I didn't recognize him but when I saw a familiar gleam in his eye, I began to wonder. His first words confirmed my belief when he said: "So then, tell me Master Jedi, what you would have me do?" I stood up and came around my desk with a smile on my face and my hand extended in greeting as I said: "General Naz! It's great to see you again sir!"

He smiled in return and said: "I'm retired now Master Jayks, so just call me Malory okay?" I smiled again and said: "Only if you call me Ronin." "Deal!" he said. I offered him a seat as I returned to mine. I said: "What brings you to New Hope, Malory?"

He accepted the seat and said: "Retirement. The New Republic finally let me go and I knew I wanted to come back here. Do tell though; is this your idea of maintaining a secret base?" This said as he opened his arms wide to encompass the whole town. I chuckled and said: "One of the little pieces of wisdom I picked up from my homeworld and was reinforced by the Rebellion. Sometimes the best place to hide something is in plain sight."

I guess he saw some kind of logic in my explanation as he didn't press for details. I said: "So tell me your side of things. What happened after you left for Sullust?" Malory sat back in the seat, took a breath and said: "When we got there, we recombined all of our elements into an armada. From there, the final details were decided and the attack initiated."

"It got kind of uncertain after we found out the Death Star was fully operational. We lost two capitol ships before we could regroup. From there we took the fight to the Imperials so that the Death Star couldn't fire on us without hitting its own defense fleet. Everything was incredibly tense so I wasn't able to get the details until after the station was destroyed, but our strike force on Endor had been captured as they tried to destroy the shield generator."

"That was turned around with the help of a pair of remarkably courageous droids and the help of the native people of Endor, a tribal race called the Ewoks. With their help, the shield generator was destroyed. One thing I did notice was at one point the entire Imperial Fleet seemed to lose its way in the fight, like some cohesive element had been dissolved. After checking into it, it turns out that was about when the Emperor died. The station was destroyed, the Imperials routed and we've been after the larger elements, the ones that declared themselves warlords, ever since with varying degrees of success and failure."

"Finally though, I've been allowed to retire. That was three months ago now, and I've been starhopping since then, my first chance to do so since before I entered into the Republic Officer Corps during the Clone Wars. It has been wonderful beyond words to see planets and peoples in their peace-time greatness, rather than the down and dirty desperation of warriors fighting for their lives, the lives of others and their freedom."

Malory continued with: "I've been from one side of this galaxy to the other and I've seen a lot of strange, yet wonderful, stuff. My travels are ended now. I want to live a regular life until it's time for me to make the last jump. Enough of me though. What have you been up to? I haven't been able to follow your adventures since I left with the rest of our forces here to go to Sullust. As soon as I saw the announcement over the holonet of your promotion to Jedi Master, I knew it was time to come back." I said: "Please come to dinner at my home tonight where Gabrielle and I can tell you whatever you want to know.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 51**

Malory soon became one of the best friends I've ever been privileged to have. At my insistence, he compiled his memoirs. After being published, they became something of a best-seller and he also served as an advisor to the Council of Law of New Hope.

When Ryu came home at age twenty-five with his wife to start his own family, Malory became an honorary uncle the same time as Gabrielle and I became grandparents again. When Malory made the 'last jump' in other words, passed away, he confided to me he had never been happier than the day he had been made a member of my family. I was saddened to lose my friend but happy too that I had been able to make his final years peaceful and happy.

Shortly after Ryu's return home, I asked him to take over for me as the Constable of New Hope which in turn was supported by unanimous vote of the Council. From there, Gabrielle and I spent the next two years 'starhopping' as Malory had and got a chance to see things we had only ever heard of as well as visiting Luke and in turn meeting his family. When we returned, it was to see that Dieter and his family had also come home to stay. At the same time he came home, and with Ryu taking on the duties of Constable, I was able to train several more Jedi in Teras Kasi. The next few years after that saw many things happen both galaxy wide and personal. The New Republic and the remnants of the Imperial forces signed a peace treaty that well and truly ended the state of war as well as Gabrielle and I becoming great-grandparents.

To this day, the Force still works in mysterious ways. Sometimes it gives and sometimes it takes. Well do I remember the day it took Milady, Gabrielle into its light. I held her that day, on one level wishing I were strong enough to keep her with me forever but knowing that I would have to be stronger still to let her go.

She said: "Ronin, my Knight, do not grieve for me. You know that I will always be with you and I will be waiting for you on the other side when it is your time." In a voice just on the verge of breaking, I said: "But I will grieve for you Milady. I love you now, just as much as when we first met and my love will never end and it will help carry you into the light."

With her head still on my shoulder, I felt her life-force slip away and our mental bond fade to black leaving a void in its place. Gently cradling her head, I whispered into her ear as I set her down; "Farewell my sweet, sweet Gabrielle." Her body faded from sight and was gone as the covers collapsed in on themselves.

I went back into the main room of our home where the family waited, so I could inform them of Gabrielle's passing. Ryu and his wife already knew she was gone as did their children since they too were Force sensitive, but Dieter and his wife and children of course didn't know. I didn't have to say a word, they could tell by my expression. Both my sons came to me and embraced me as I let the tears fall unrestrained.


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

Now we arrive at the end of my story, or is it the beginning? I leave that for you to decide. Twilight is at last upon me, and soon, night must fall. That is the way of things, the way of the Force.

This record I am relating as well as all of my knowledge of Teras Kasi, is to be stored in this Jedi Holocron that Luke sent me. He knew my time was growing finite and I hope that any future Jedi who hear this tale will take from it a better understanding of the path we must all travel. Light and Dark, Good and Evil, never one without the other, which path will you choose to follow?

I know the light and it summons me now. I see . . . I understand . . . the light . . . Gabrielle . . . I see you . . . I am . . . with . . . you.

**Recording Ends**

_Author's Note:_

Thus ends the tale of Ronin Jayks

This story has been underwaysince high schooland I'm glad I was finally able to finish it.

I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to **madcrazymolly** for helping me learn how to post a story properly, chapter by chapter.

May the Force be with you all.

Sincerely,

jediryu


End file.
